Désir
by Tsuki-Ayase
Summary: "Prouve-le Potter...Sors avec moi." Jusqu'à quel point peut-on être bon comédien? Quand Désir, tensions, surnoms débiles et faux amis s'en mêlent Harry ne sais plus où il en est. Mais pas d'inquiétude un strip-tease ça aide toujours, non ? Que ferait-on sans short en cuir et de bonnes fessées franchement! Phase séduction... Enclenchée. Accroche-toi bien Draco...
1. Prologue

Comme je vous l'avais promis, une nouvelle fic avec strip-tease ! ;)

Je voulais attendre un peu avant de la mettre mais vous avez été tellement adorables dans vos reviews pour mon autre fic, Deal, que j'ai été obligée de mettre celle-ci le plus vite possible ! *come on everyone, group hug !* xD

Donc ceci est un simple prologue.

Honnêtement ? Il n'a pas grand chose à voir avec le reste de la fic qui sera bien plus légère et humoristique…

Je regardais juste un épisode de NCIS et je ne sais pas comment ça s'est passé dans mon cerveau détraqué mais j'ai pondu ça… parfois faut pas chercher hein…

Enfin bref, une petite mise en bouche pour ma nouvelle fic, Désir, en espérant qu'elle vous plaira autant que Deal ! :)

Rdv à la fin de ce chapitre pour un vote…

* * *

**!AVIS DE RECHERCHE !**

**JE CHERCHE QUELQU'UN QUI POURRAIT ME FAIRE/DESSINER/MONTER UNE IMAGE Drarry POUR CETTE FIC ! Je suis prenante pour tous les styles : humoristique, un peu pervers, posé, etc !**

**VOILA ALORS SI QUELQU'UN EST INTERESSÉ MERCI DE ME METTRE VOS COORDONNÉES DANS UNE REVIEW ET JE PRENDRAIS CONTACT AVEC VOUS ! :D ou si vous avez une autre solution…**

**Merci d'avance pour vos réponses !**

**P.S: en attendant j'ai mis cette magnifique image que j'ai trouvée sur le blog de fauconnette, elle a vraiment des images superbes de Drarry, allez y jeter un coup d'oeil! **

* * *

**Titre : **Désir.

**Chapitre : **Ou comment foncer tête baissée dans les ennuis.

**Couple : **Draco et Harry ! (je ne sais pas encore dans quel « sens »^^ (Yaoi, donc homophobes s'abstenir…de toute manière qu'est ce que vous foutez là bordel ?)

**Rating: **M. Va y avoir de l'action… et un STRIP TEAAASE ! xD

**Résumé **: Harry et Draco sortent ensembles….enfin non. En fait ils font juste semblant pour le bien d'un défi lancé par Draco. Mais… jusqu'à quel point peut-on être comédien? Quand Désir, « tensions », surnoms débiles et faux amis s'en mêlent Harry ne sais plus où il en est. Mais pas d'inquiétude un strip tease ça aide toujours, non ? Que ferait-on sans short en cuir et une bonne fessée franchement…

**Disclaimer** : Harry Potter appartient à la génialissime J.K Rowling…d'ailleurs est-ce que quelqu'un a lu son nouveau livre ? Il est bien ?

**Warnings :** Pas de sexe dans ce chapitre mais très prochainement... là c'est juste Harry qui va regretter de ne pas fermer sa grande bouche mwhahaha !

* * *

Ce message n'est pas seulement pour moi mais pour tous les auteurs que vous lisez...(désolée si vous me trouvez lourde :S)

Je me suis rendu compte que beaucoup de gens venaient lire les fics mais que peu seulement laissaient des reviews. Ca parait bête mais c'est la principale source de motivation d'un écrivain: Savoir que son écrit est apprécié, connaître les impressions etc. Alors svp ça prend 1minute, écrivez même seulement deux mots mais encouragez les auteurs! Surtout sur ce genre de site où les auteurs ne sont pas forcément confiants avec ce qu'ils mettent en ligne... Merci d'avance et bonne lecture :)

* * *

Prologue :

Quelque chose clochait.

Harry Potter observa Eleanor Liardon pleurer dans le bureau de la Directrice de Poudlard. McGonagall avait les yeux baissés et soucieux. Les rides et son visage grave accentuaient l'air de fatigue qui l'entourait. Cela fit mal au cœur d'Harry. Quel âge avait cette femme pour avoir l'air aussi exténuée?

Harry tourna ses yeux vers les deux aurors assignés à cette affaire : Shakelbolt, qu'il connaissait bien puisqu'il avait fait parti de l'Ordre du Phénix pendant la Guerre, et un dénommé Pierce. Harry avait vaguement entendu parler de lui comme étant un fervent anti-Mangemort. Pierce était connu pour les détester et leur mettre sur le dos tous les maux de la Terre, même après que la guerre les ait presque tous décimés et que les seuls véritables Mangemorts qui restaient étaient enfermés à Azkaban.

Le regard d'Harry se porta vers la dernière personne présente dans la pièce : Draco Malfoy. Ancien Mangemort jugé innocent par le Mangenmagot depuis plusieurs mois à présent.

Harry avait assisté à son procès. Il avait même témoigné en sa faveur et celle de sa mère, Narcissa, assurant aux Mages qu'ils lui avaient tous les deux sauvé la vie: Draco au Manoir Malfoy quand il refusa de le dénoncer à sa tante Bellatrix et à son père et Narcissa dans la Forêt Interdite.

De plus Draco et sa mère n'avaient commis aucune atrocité, aucun meurtre durant la guerre. Tous les deux étaient innocents et Harry s'était assuré qu'ils n'aillent pas rejoindre Lucius en prison.

Harry grimaça. Malfoy n'aura peut-être pas la chance d'échapper à Azkaban cette fois-ci.

Pierce se racla la gorge.

-Bien. Comme vous pouvez le voir Madame la Directrice, nous sommes ici afin d'emmener Mr Draco Malfoy au Ministère afin qu'il y soit jugé et condamné pour ce qu'il a fait subir à Miss Eleanor Liardon.

Il jeta un regard faussement compatissant à la jeune fille.

-Mr Malfoy, veuillez vous levez et nous donner votre baguette.

-Un instant je vous pris.

McGonagall se leva et fit le tour de son bureau, s'agenouillant devant Eleanor.

-Mon enfant, es-tu certaine de ce que tu dis ? Sais-tu à quel point tes accusations sont graves ? Demanda-t-elle d'une voix étonnamment douce.

Eleanor la regarda d'un air outré et se remit à pleurer de plus belle.

-Bien sûr que je le sais ! Ce monstre…

Elle pointa son doigt vers Malfoy, assit nonchalamment sur une chaise avec les jambes croisées comme si tout ce qui ce passait dans cette pièce ne le concernait en rien.

-…il m'a violée !

Avant de s'effondrer sur sa chaise en de gros sanglots bruyants. Harry se pinça les lèvres et jeta un coup d'oeil à Malfoy. Il le vit lever les yeux au ciel et jeter un regard glacial à la jeune Poufsouffle.

-Je ne t'ai pas violée, petite idiote. Tu étais parfaitement consentante quand tu es venue me rejoindre. Ce n'est pas de ma faute si tu t'es rendu compte trop tard que tu aurais dû garder ta virginité pour ton futur mariage avec MacMilliam.

Harry fronça les sourcils et regarda de nouveau Eleanor, cette fille et Ernie étaient fiancés ? Pas étonnant qu'il ait fait un carnage dans la Grande Salle en hurlant qu'il allait tuer Malfoy alors...

-Tais-toi vaurien ! Tu n'es pas autorisé à parler tant qu'on ne t'a pas donné la permission !

-Allons, allons, Pierce, calme-toi. Il est innocent tant qu'on n'a pas prouvé sa culpabilité.

Pierce se tourna vers Shakelbolt, la rage et le ressentiment clairement visibles sur son visage.

-Innocent ? _Innocent ?_ Cette pourriture est un Mangemort ! Evidemment qu'il a violé cette fille ! C'est une ordure de la pire espèce, tout comme ses parents !

-Excusez-moi ! S'insurgea Harry d'une voix forte. Les parents ou le passée de Malfoy n'ont rien à voir avec cette histoire et votre discrimination ne peut en aucun cas être pris en compte comme motif de jugement !

Pierce tourna ses petits yeux perçants vers Harry, de toute évidence pas vraiment ravi d'avoir été interrompu dans sa tirade raciste.

-Mr Potter, avec tout le respect que je vous dois en tant que Sauveur du Monde Sorcier, c'est _vous_ qui n'avez pas votre mot à dire dans cette histoire. Vous êtes ici simplement parce que vous avez été le premier témoin à trouver Miss Liardon et que vous l'avez emmenée à l'Infirmerie où elle _nous_ a fait appeler. Vous n'êtes pas un auror. Vous n'êtes pas avocamage. Vous n'êtes qu'un écolier.

Harry grogna mais se calma lorsqu'il croisa le regard sombre et apaisant de Shakelbolt. S'il voulait tirer cette histoire au clair il savait qu'il devait le faire dans le calme et en finesse. Il réfléchit tout en se triturant les lèvres.

Malfoy avait dit : « Tu étais parfaitement consentante quand tu es venue me rejoindre. » Harry lança un coup d'œil à la forme sanglotante d'Eleanor. Puis il se tourna vers Malfoy; l'aristo se regardait les ongles en ayant l'air de s'ennuyer ferme.

Harry se retint à grande peine d'aller le gifler.

Ne se rendait-il pas compte de la gravité de sa situation ? Si ça continuait ainsi il allait se retrouver avec son père à Azkaban, alors qu'il était innocent !

Oui, Harry était persuadé que Malfoy n'avait rien fait à la Poufsouffle. Malfoy était beaucoup de choses: un aristocrate péteux et insupportable, un lâche, un menteur, mais en aucun cas un violeur, un tueur ou un Mangemort fou furieux comme aimait penser la population sorcière. Il ne connaissait pas vraiment le blond, mais il était au moins certain de cela depuis les sept années qu'il le connaissait.

Un mouvement accrocha le regard d'Harry.

C'était le genou de Malfoy. Il tressautait.

Harry le fixa, sous le choc. Depuis quand Malfoy avait les genoux qui tressautaient comme s'il… Harry inspira, comprenant.

Malfoy était nerveux. Malgré sa nonchalance feinte il était mort de trouille.

Harry leva la tête et rencontra les yeux de Malfoy. Gris clair, insondable. Le genou se figea et Malfoy se pinça les lèvres et détourna la tête, comme s'il avait honte d'avoir été découvert dans sa faiblesse.

Harry fronça les sourcils et se détacha du mur contre lequel il était appuyé pour se diriger vers Eleanor.

Il ne laissera pas un innocent aller en prison.

Arrivé à sa hauteur il se mit à genoux et lui prit les mains. Quand elle leva ses yeux mouillés vers lui ses yeux s'écarquillèrent et le rose lui monta aux joues. A première vue elle n'était pas insensible aux charmes du Sauveur.

Harry en fut intérieurement soulagé, elle sera plus facile à manipuler dans cet état.

-Eleanor ? Je suis désolé de te refaire vivre cette épreuve mais il y a quelques petites choses que j'ai mal compris, tu veux bien m'éclairer s'il te plaît ?

Il lui sourit avec douceur et resserra légèrement sa prise sur ses mains. Eleanor cligna des yeux comme si elle tentait de sortir d'une transe et baissa légèrement la tête avant de murmurer un faible « oui ».

Pierce s'avança de quelques pas, de toute évidence avec l'intention de jeter Harry Potter dehors pour avoir interférer avec une mission d'Auror, mais une main de Shakelbot sur son épaule l'arrêta. Shakelbot était son supérieur hiérarchique, il ne pouvait aller contre sa volonté et le noir avait l'intention d'écouter ce que Harry allait faire sortir de la bouche de la jeune fille.

-Merci. Tu es très courageuse.

Eleanor sourit faiblement, le Vainqueur qui vous fait un compliment, ce n'est pas rien!

Malfoy décroisa ses longues jambes et fixa son regard orageux sur le dos de Potter. Qu'est-ce que le Balafré avait encore en tête ?

-Eleanor, tu te souviens quand je t'ai trouvé tu étais en bas de la tour d'Astronomie n'est-ce pas ?

Eleanor acquiesça.

-Qu'est-ce que tu faisais là-bas ?

Eleanor cligna des yeux et se remit à pleurer.

-C'est là que… C'est là qu'il m'a prit de force. Dit-elle en lançant un regard haineux à Malfoy qui renifla avec dédain.

-Mais comment étais-tu arrivé là-bas au commencement ? Est-ce que c'est Malfoy qui t'y a trainée de force ? Insista Harry.

Eleanor fronça les sourcils faiblement.

-Euh… non j'y étais allée pour…

Sa voix se tut et ses yeux s'agrandirent quelque peu. Elle baissa la tête.

-Je ne veux plus en parler, c'est trop dur.

Harry combattu un grognement. Il le savait : quelque chose clochait dans cette histoire de « viol ».

Harry saisit délicatement le menton de la jeune fille et lui remonta le visage, plongeant ses yeux verts dans les siens. Il lui caressa tendrement la joue.

-Tu peux me le dire Eleanor, personne ici ne te jugera.

Il lui sourit et s'acclama intérieurement pour son jeu d'acteur à la Serpentard, le choixpeau avait raison finalement, il aurait fait un excellent Vert et Argent !

Eleanor déglutit avec difficulté, se tortillant sur sa chaise et ses joues rosirent encore plus.

-J'y étais parce que…parce que j'avais rendez-vous avec Malfoy…

_YES !_ Hurla intérieurement Harry, _avec ça elle est cuite_.

-Tu veux dire que tu as rejoint Malfoy de ton plein grès à la Tour d'Astronomie ? Tout en sachant, puisque tu es une élève de Poudlard depuis presque huit ans, que c'est l'endroit qui est utilisé par les couples pour avoir un peu d'intimité à la nuit tombée ?

Eleanor rougit complètement cette fois-ci.

-N-on, enfin oui mais… Elle déglutit, sentant que le vent se retournait contre elle. Mais je ne voulais pas aller jusqu'au bout ! Il m'a forcé et il a prit ma virginité !

Harry prit un air faussement catastrophé.

-Tu veux dire qu'il a utilisé sa baguette contre toi ? Qu'il t'a lancé un sort ou menacée ?

Eleanor fronça les sourcils avec perplexité et secoua doucement la tête.

-Non mais…

Harry ouvrit la bouche, choqué.

-Alors il t'a frappée ? Retenu avec ses mains ? Il t'a menti ? Fait du chantage ? Il t'empêchait de t'enfuir ?

Eleanor avait l'air complètement perdue.

- Non mais…

Le Survivant prit un air surprit.

-Non ? Alors tu pouvais partir si tu le voulais ?

-Oui mais… enfin euh…non… enfin je…

La jeune Poufsouffle se mit à bégayer et à se perdre dans ses explications, rouge pivoine.

Harry se releva et se tourna vers Pierce avec un air triomphant.

-Et bien Mr Pierce il s'avérerait qu'en aucun cas Malfoy n'ait utilisé la force, la violence, ou un sort quelconque pour forcer Miss Liardon. Ce n'est donc pas un viol mais une simple trahison amoureuse de sa part.

Pierce semblait fulminer et Shakelbot se retenait avec peine de sourire. McGonagall regardait la jeune élève avec un air furibond. Il n'y avait aucun doute qu'Eleanor allait passer un mauvais quart d'heure pour avoir osé mentir sur une chose aussi grave.

Et Malfoy ?…et bien Malfoy regarda Potter avec stupéfaction et…quelque chose pendant une petite seconde avant de remettre son masque bien en place et de détourner le regard, impassible.

* * *

-Alorch finalement il ne lui avaich rien faich ?

-Ron ! Ne parle pas la bouche pleine c'est dégoûtant ! L'admonesta Hermione tout en lui lançant un regard réprobateur.

Harry sourit et se servit du jus de citrouille. Il venait juste de s'être fait jeter hors du bureau par un Pierce écumant de rage et avait décidé de rejoindre les autres élèves pour le diner.

-Non rien du tout. Dit-il suffisamment fort pour que toutes les oreilles « discrètes » qui les écoutaient puissent l'entendre.

-Elle voulait juste faire passer sa petite aventure avec Malfoy pour un viol afin qu'Ernie ne lui en veuille pas s'il le découvrait et accepte quand même de l'épouser. Mais en réalité elle l'avait tout simplement trompée. Elle était complètement consentante avec Malfoy. Rajouta-t-il encore plus fort afin d'être certain que le message soit bien passé.

Hermione soupira.

-J'en étais sûre. Malfoy a toutes les filles à ses pieds, il n'a absolument pas besoin de les forcer pour les avoir dans son lit. Généralement elles, ou ils d'ailleurs, s'y jettent d'eux-mêmes en se bagarrant pour être les premiers arrivés.

Ron avala en grimaçant.

-C'est dégoûtant Hermione, on pourrait éviter de parler de la vie sexuelle de Malfoy pendant que je mange ? Ce poulet est délicieux et j'aimerais bien qu'il reste dans mon estomac…

Harry rit et se servit des pommes de terre.

C'était de notoriété publique que Malfoy était bi et acceptait n'importe quel sexe dans ses draps. Harry en avait été choqué en premier lieu; puis il avait appris que l'homosexualité était bien vu dans le Monde Sorcier, tout simplement parce que des potions et des sorts permettaient aux hommes de tomber enceints s'ils le désiraient. La magie surprenait toujours autant Harry.

Le jeune Potter ne savait pas trop où il en était dans sa propre sexualité. La guerre s'était terminée l'année précédente et tous les anciens élèves avaient été chaleureusement conviés à Poudlard pour une « huitième année ». Afin de reprendre leurs études et passer leurs Aspic en toute tranquillité.

Quasiment tous les Griffondors, ainsi que tous les Serpentards, Poufsouffles et Serdaigles, avaient sauté sur l'occasion de passer une année calme et en sécurité dans l'intimité du château, à quelques exceptions près d'élèves qui voulaient rentrer directement dans le monde du travail.

Un dortoir avait été rajouté pour eux dans leur Maison respective et les cours se faisaient majoritairement en duo Serpentard avec Griffondor et Serdaigle avec Poufsouffle. Les Maisons qui avaient le plus de mal à s'entendre avaient été mises ensembles pour « renforcer les liens » comme aurait dit Dumbledore.

Harry lança un coup d'oeil furtif à Ginny.

Ils auraient déjà dû se remettre ensemble mais Harry lui avait demandé du temps pour faire le point sur sa vie. En fait Harry était complètement perdu, il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il n'avait plus la même attirance pour Ginny qu'auparavant. Pourtant la rouquine était toujours aussi belle. Mais rien n'y faisait. Harry ne retrouvait pas en lui le désir qu'il éprouvait pour son corps à peine quelques mois auparavant.

Et ça lui faisait peur.

Alors ils faisaient « une pause »comme on dit, heureusement Ginny avait été très patiente et compréhensive. Elle lui avait dit comprendre que la guerre avait été difficile pour tout le monde et qu'ils avaient tous besoin de temps pour se reconstruire. La gorge d'Harry se serra. Arriverait-il vraiment à reconstruire quelque chose avec elle?

En avait-il seulement envi ?

* * *

Après le diner terminé et leur estomac bien rempli, Harry, Ron et Hermione se dirigèrent vers le dortoir des Griffondors. Ron et Hermione se chamaillaient _encore _alors Harry avait décidé de marcher quelques pas derrière eux. Il avait les yeux dans le vide et pensait à l'affaire Malfoy lorsque une main attrapa sa robe et le tira dans une salle de classe vide. Il n'eut même pas le temps de crier avant que la porte ne se referme, laissant Ron et Hermione aveugles à son kidnapping. Néanmoins, Harry avait acquit de sacrés réflexes pendant la guerre. Sa baguette était donc en main et prête à l'emploi quand il se retrouva seul dans la pièce avec son agresseur. Un ricanement familier lui parvint aux oreilles.

-Tout doux Potter, je ne vais pas te violer.

Harry leva les yeux au ciel et abaissa sa baguette. Une seule personne pouvait faire des blagues aussi douteuses sur un tel sujet.

-Malfoy. Ils t'ont laissé tranquille finalement à ce que je vois.

Draco Malfoy sortit de l'obscurité qui le cachait partiellement et s'avança jusqu'à se retrouver appuyé contre le bureau professoral.

-Perspicace Potter, je suis impressionné par ta capacité à voir l'évidence. Se moqua-t-il.

Harry serra les poings mais décida que cette fois il allait garder son calme et ne pas frapper Malfoy. Enfin…il essayerait au moins.

-Et que me vaut l'honneur de cet enlèvement ? Demanda Harry d'une voix sèche.

Malfoy détourna le regard quelques instants, semblant hésiter à parler, puis il serra la mâchoire et se tourna vers le brun.

-Je voulais te remercier. Siffla Draco en grimaçant comme si chaque mot lui avait été arraché avec un _endoloris. _

-Pardon ? Demanda Harry avec incrédulité. Draco Malfoy le remerciait ? _Est-ce que c'est la fin du monde ? _

Malfoy soupira et se retira une poussière invisible sur l'épaule.

-J'ai dit « merci » Potter. Pour tout ce que tu as fait pour moi et pour ma mère, au procès et aujourd'hui. Nous n'avions pas eu le temps de te le dire la dernière fois mais puisque je suis quelqu'un de très bien éduqué, je te le dis maintenant.

Malfoy sourit avec suffisance et observa Potter. Le Golden Boy était complètement figé et le regardait comme s'il lui avait poussé une troisième tête. Quel manque de distinction ce gueux avait, franchement.

- Je ne sais pas pourquoi tu t'acharnes à m'aider, bien que je me doute que ça ait un lien avec ton altruisme Griffondorien et ton besoin quasi vital d'aider tous ceux qui croisent ta route.

Malfoy ricana.

-Cette affaire était quand même complètement stupide. Comme si Moi j'avais besoin de forcer quelqu'un à ouvrir les cuisses.

Harry lui lança un regard blanc. Ce type était d'une suffisance ! Insupportable.

-Bien. Puisque tu n'as rien d'autre à me dire Malfoy je te laisse à tes amours, une nuit sans personne est impensable je présume ?

Harry se détourna sans attendre de réponse à sa question rhétorique et se dirigea vers la porte. La voix de Malfoy le stoppa néanmoins dans son élan.

-Amour? Comme si c'était possible.

La phrase en elle-même aurait pu être interprétée comme une tirade de playboy-qui-ne-veut-pas-d'attache-mais-qu'un-coup-d'un-soir mais c'est le ton marmonné qui interpela Harry. Malfoy avait l'air…triste. Le brun se retourna et se tritura les lèvres.

_Demandera, demandera pas ? _A la fin sa curiosité l'emporta.

Godrik, s'il avait su à quel point cette décision allait changer sa vie, il serait parti en courant.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

Malfoy leva les yeux vers lui et renifla avec dédain.

-Pitié Potter, comme si tu ne le savais pas. Qui voudrait sortir avec un ancien Mangemort ?

Harry sentit avec stupéfaction son cœur se serrer. Il savait que les Serpentards, et Malfoy en particulier puisqu'il avait été un véritable Mangemort, étaient rejetés par la société. La guerre avait laissée des cicatrices profondes et encore douloureuses et peu de sorciers étaient capables de tourner la page et de pardonner. Harry serra les dents, il était de ceux qui voulaient mettre la guerre derrière eux et commencer une nouvelle vie en paix mais il savait que Malfoy, entre autre, rencontrait un mur de préjugés et de colère partout où il allait.

Il décida cependant de ne pas plaindre le blond. Vieille animosité oblige.

-Arrête de faire ta victime Malfoy, tu sais que ce n'est pas vrai.

Malfoy lui jeta un regard noir.

-Je ne fais pas ma _victime _le Balafré, je suis simplement réaliste ! Les Mangemorts ne sont pas exactement les gendres idéals vois-tu.

Harry roula des yeux.

-Ca n'a rien à voir ! Les gens s'intéressent à ce qui est à l'intérieur, Malfoy !

Harry lui fit un sourire narquois.

-En fait si personne ne t'accepte c'est simplement parce que tu es insupportable.

-Je. T'emmerde. Potter. Articula distinctement Draco. Ce ne sont que de belles paroles de toute façon. Pourrais-tu sérieusement toi, le Magnifique et Intrépide et Merveilleux Sauveur du Monde Sorcier –Harry grogna au ton clairement sarcastique du blond- sortir avec un ancien Mangemort ?

Harry se pinça les lèvres. Il était peut-être allé un peu loin mais s'il se dégonflait maintenant dans ses convictions, Malfoy aurait gagné. Et ça, c'était impensable. Il se redressa et regarda Malfoy droit dans les yeux.

-Oui.

Draco se tut un instant. Puis Harry vit un éclat de douleur passer dans ses yeux gris avant qu'il ne se décolle violemment du bureau et s'avance en quatre enjambées rageuses vers lui. Malfoy retroussa sa manche et planta son bras droit sous le nez d'Harry. Ce dernier baissa les yeux par réflexe et il lutta pour ne pas grimacer à la vue de ce que Malfoy lui montrait : la Marque des Ténèbres.

-Vraiment Potter ? Cracha Draco, le visage tordu par le dégoût. Pourrais-tu réellement sortir avec quelqu'un qui a _ça _sur le bras ? Pourrais-tu le prendre dans tes bras, te montrer en publique à ses côtés, l'embrasser et lui faire sincèrement l'amour alors que cette personne à _sa _Marque à vie sur la peau? Hein, Potter ? Ose mentir et me dire que tu le peux !

Harry fixa ses pupilles sur le visage de Malfoy. Il était déformé par la douleur et le ressentiment. Harry lutta pour ne pas se laisser submerger par la pitié, combien de fois Malfoy avait été rejeté pour les convictions de sa famille ou son rôle dans la guerre? Combien de regards dégoûtés ou haineux avait-il essuyé ces derniers mois ? Harry devinait aisément que Malfoy ne devait jamais montrer la Marque en publique, condamné à garder ses manches longues même en plein été pour cacher la conséquence de ses mauvais choix d'enfance. Pas étonnant qu'il ne croie pas Harry quand celui-ci lui disait qu'il avait la possibilité de trouver quelqu'un qui l'aimerait pour lui, pour ce qu'il était maintenant et non pour ce qu'il fût contre son gré autrefois.

Il entendit les mots plus qu'il ne les sentit sortir de sa propre bouche.

-Si, je le pourrais.

Malfoy se figea. Toute trace d'émotion autre que la surprise ne traversa son visage d'aristocrate. Au bout d'interminables minutes de silence assourdissant Malfoy baissa lentement son bras. Il fronça les sourcils et sembla étudier Harry pendant une éternité.

Est-ce que le Balafré disait vrai ? Les yeux verts étaient paniqués mais restaient obstinément plongés dans les siens. Malfoy grogna. _Menteur. _

-Alors prouve-le.

-P-pardon ? Bégaya Harry, il devait avoir mal comprit.

Malfoy se redressa et lui lança un regard hautain avec un sourire dédaigneux au coin de la bouche.

-Oui Potter, donne-moi la preuve que tu ne me racontes pas de bobards et que tu pourrais vraiment sortir avec un ancien Mangemort. En publique. Ajouta-t-il après un moment de réflexion.

Harry se figea, pour le coup il ne l'avait pas vu venir celle-là.

-Mais…comment ?

Malfoy laissa un sourire mauvais étirer ses traits.

-Sors avec moi.

Le défi était lancé. Harry fixa Malfoy, abasourdi. Il n'avait aucun moyen de refuser car ça voulait dire qu'il serait un parfait menteur aux yeux de Malfoy. Et Harry ne le voulait pas. Il ne voulait pas que Malfoy se sente mis au ban de la société sorcière juste pour son ancienne allégeance, la guerre était finie par Merlin! Il fallait que les gens et les meurs avancent! De plus, laisser gagner cette fouine bondissante lui était insupportable.

-Ok. Souffla Harry d'une voix d'outre-tombe.

Malfoy lui sourit avec…serpentardise. Harry frissonna. Il ne voulait même pas savoir ce que Malfoy réservait à leur…couple. Aucun doute qu'il allait en baver et bien regretter ses stupides paroles de bons Griffondors. Encore plus que maintenant cela dit.

_Harry James Potter, quand apprendras-tu enfin à fermer ta grande bouche ? _Gémit-il intérieurement quand il vit Malfoy se lécher les lèvres, ses yeux gris brillants d'un éclat qu'Harry ne réussit pas à déchiffrer.

* * *

Alooors je continue ?

Vous allez rire mais je vais refaire le même système de **vote** que j'ai utilisé dans Deal. Je trouve ça beaucoup mieux que le lecteur ait quelque chose à dire dans les « rôles » sexuels que vont jouer les personnages dans une fic… ça avait très bien marché dans Deal, où la majorité avait été ravie !(et par conséquent moi aussi^^).

En fait je pensais aussi faire tourner les rôles… peut-être… vous en pensez quoi ?

Harry **au-dessUs** ou **en-dessOUs **?

Le vote sera ouvert jusqu'au… 6e chapitre je pense… on verra :)

Oh ! Et une pitite review fait toujours plaisir !:3

Rdv…la semaine prochaine si tout va bien !

Ayase.


	2. Et ça ne fait que commencer Potter

**Wow merci pour toutes vos reviews ! J'étais tellement surprise (agréablement, bien évidemment xD), je ne m'y attendais pas du tout pour un simple prologue alors vraiment, merci tout le monde! :D :D **

**Malheureusement, il ne se passe pas (encore) grand chose dans ce chapitre… il est là justement pour pouvoir lancer la VRAI histoire ! :) Alors soyez patient, les réjouissances arriveront bientôt !**

* * *

Pour l'instant résultat des votes :

Harry au-dessUs : 16

Draco au-dessUs : 32

Il va falloir apprendre quelque chose sur moi…je suis une vraie chieuse avec l'esprit de contradiction ! Mwhahaha ! Du coup tant que le vote ne sera pas fermé je vais m'amuser avec mes personnages en leur mettant un coup un caractère de dominant et un coup un caractère de dominé… histoire de vous faire tourner en bourrique et que vous fassiez vraiment un choix personnel et non « par rapport au contexte de ma fic ». Niark Niark Niark !

Du coup ici Dray va vous réserver quelques surprises…*se frotte les mains*

* * *

**!AVIS DE RECHERCHE !**

**JE CHERCHE QUELQU'UN QUI POURRAIT ME FAIRE/DESSINER/MONTER UNE IMAGE Drarry POUR CETTE FIC ! Je suis prenante pour tous les styles : humoristique, un peu pervers, posé, etc !**

**VOILA ALORS SI QUELQU'UN EST INTERESSÉ MERCI DE ME METTRE VOS COORDONNÉES DANS UNE REVIEW ET JE PRENDRAIS CONTACT AVEC VOUS ! :D ou si vous avez une autre solution…**

**Merci d'avance pour vos réponses !**

**P.S: en attendant j'ai mis cette magnifique image que j'ai trouvée sur le blog de fauconnette, elle a vraiment des images superbes de Drarry, allez y jeter un coup d'oeil!**

**P.P.S: _Impatience_!...qu'est-ce qu'un shooting Drarry?^^ Désolée je suis un peu à la masse...mais si tu as des images à me proposer je suis absolument, complètement, totalement, extraordinairement partante! ;D Hmmm... mais vu que tu n'as pas de compte,comment veux-tu procéder?^^ **

* * *

**Titre : **Désir.

**Chapitre : **Et ça ne fait que commencer Potter...

**Couple : **Draco et Harry ! (je ne sais pas encore dans quel « sens »^^ (Yaoi, donc homophobes s'abstenir…de toute manière qu'est ce que vous foutez là bordel ?)

**Rating: **M. Va y avoir de l'action… et un STRIP TEAAASE ! xD

**Résumé **: Harry et Draco sortent ensembles….enfin non. En fait ils font juste semblant pour le bien d'un défi lancé par Draco. Mais… jusqu'à quel point peut-on être comédien? Quand Désir, « tensions », surnoms débiles et faux amis s'en mêlent Harry ne sais plus où il en est. Mais pas d'inquiétude un strip tease ça aide toujours, non ? Que ferait-on sans short en cuir et une bonne fessée franchement…

**Disclaimer** : Harry Potter appartient à la génialissime J.K Rowling…d'ailleurs est-ce que quelqu'un a lu son nouveau livre ? Il est bien ?

**Warnings :** Pas de sexe dans ce chapitre mais très prochainement...

* * *

Ce message n'est pas seulement pour moi mais pour tous les auteurs que vous lisez...(désolée si vous me trouvez lourde :S)

Je me suis rendu compte que beaucoup de gens venaient lire les fics mais que peu seulement laissaient des reviews. Ca parait bête mais c'est la principale source de motivation d'un écrivain: Savoir que son écrit est apprécié, connaître les impressions etc. Alors svp ça prend 1minute, écrivez même seulement deux mots mais encouragez les auteurs! Surtout sur ce genre de site où les auteurs ne sont pas forcément confiants avec ce qu'ils mettent en ligne... Merci d'avance et bonne lecture :)

* * *

-Oui Potter, donne-moi la preuve que tu ne me racontes pas de bobards et que tu pourrais vraiment sortir avec un ancien Mangemort. En publique. Ajouta-t-il après un moment de réflexion.

Harry se figea, pour le coup il s'était fait avoir en beauté.

-Mais…comment ?

Malfoy laissa un sourire mauvais étirer ses traits.

-Sors avec moi.

Le défi était lancé. Harry fixa Malfoy, abasourdi. Il n'avait aucun moyen de refuser car ça voulait dire qu'il serait un parfait menteur et un hypocrite. Et Harry ne le voulait pas. Il ne voulait pas non plus que Malfoy se sente mis au ban de la société sorcière juste pour son ancienne allégeance, la guerre était finie par Merlin! Il fallait que les gens et les meurs avancent! De plus laisser gagner cette fouine bondissante lui était insupportable.

-Ok. Souffla Harry d'une voix d'outre-tombe.

Malfoy lui sourit avec…serpentardise. Harry frissonna. Il ne voulait même pas savoir ce que Malfoy réservait à leur…couple. Aucun doute qu'il allait en baver et bien regretter ses stupides paroles de bons Griffondors. Encore plus que maintenant cela dit.

_Harry James Potter, quand apprendras-tu enfin à fermer ta grande bouche ? _Gémit-il intérieurement quand il vit Malfoy se lécher les lèvres, ses yeux gris brillants d'un éclat qu'Harry ne réussit pas à déchiffrer.

* * *

-Tu **quoi **?

Ron Weasley, aussi blanc qu'une licorne, faisait face à la plus grande crise de sa vie. _Ne pas s'évanouir, ne pas s'évanouir, surtout ne pas s'évanouir …_

Harry prit une profonde inspiration et répéta :

- Je sors avec Draco Malfoy.

-…ne pas vomir, ne pas vomir, ne pas…

-Ron, tu parles à haute voix. Déclara Hermione Granger d'une voix exaspérée.

Harry venait de leur expliquer son entrevue avec Malfoy et l'étrange conclusion que leur discussion avait eu : un _couple_.

Il _sortait_ avec Draco Malfoy.

Harry _Potter_ sortait avec Draco _Malfoy_.

La fin du monde était proche.

Harry ne s'y ferait jamais. Comment en était-il arrivé là?

-Tu l'as dit à Ginny ?

La voix d'Hermione le ramena sur Terre. Ginny. Merlin il l'avait complètement oubliée celle-là. Harry se pinça les lèvres et fit un regard de chien battu à Hermione, secouant la tête. Elle plissa les yeux et se pinça les lèvres en signe de mécontentement.

-Il va falloir que tu le fasses, tu sais ?

Harry hocha la tête et soupira, déjà las. Comment dire à son ex-copine avec qui on est censé se remettre ensemble d'ici peu qu'on sort maintenant avec sa Némésis, un _homme _et qui plus est son rival depuis ses onze ans ?

Ah oui ! Et dont le passe-temps préféré du paternel était de tenter toutes les manières possibles et imaginables de vous tuer, vous et tous ceux que vous connaissiez?

Oh, et c'était justement ce charmant papounet qui lui avait refiler le journal de Jedusor, l'Horcruxe qui l'avait possédée et faillit la tuer.

Ginny allait adorer.

Lui-même était _si _friand de l'idée…

- Ne pas s'évanouir, ne pas vomir, ne pas…

-Ron !

* * *

Harry, Ron et Hermione se dirigeaient vers la Grande Salle le lendemain matin. La veille Harry avait prit Ginny à part et lui avait raconter toute l'affaire. Sa joue lui faisait encore mal et il était presque certain qu'il allait garder la trace de sa main jusqu'à la fin de l'année. Certaines de ses dents étaient sûrement tombées aussi.

_Sérieusement, cette nana est terrifiante .Elle cogne plus fort qu'un mec! Qu'est-ce que je lui trouvais déjà ? _

Se tâtant sa joue douloureuse il fit une grimace à Hermione qui le regardait avec un sourire goguenard, se foutant ouvertement de sa tronche. Ses yeux et son attitude face à sa détresse hurlaient « Bien fait ! Ca t'apprendra à agir sans réfléchir espèce de Griffondor butté ! ».

Et Ron ? Et bien Ron avait le visage entre le blanc et le vert. En somme une grosse amélioration de son état végétatif de la veille.

On peut dire merci aux amis, hein. C'est fou ce qu'Harry se sentait soutenu.

Ils finirent par arriver aux portes qui menaient à leur salle à manger quand Harry sentit tout à coup un bras encercler sa taille. Il poussa un cri aigu pas très viril et se figea complètement quand il entendit une voix veloutée lui chuchoter à l'oreille.

-Bonjour _mon amour_.

Il se retourna vivement mais ne réussit pas à s'écarter du bras qui le tenait avec une poigne presque douloureuse.

-Malfoy ! Couina Harry en lui lançant un regard perdu. Mais…mais qu'est ce que tu fabriques ? Lâche-moi !

-Hermione, je me sens mal…

-Ron, pour l'amour de Merlin, ça suffit!

Draco Malfoy lança un bref regard dédaigneux à Hermione et Ron puis reporta son attention sur un Harry Potter estomaqué, les joues en feu et qui tentait pathétiquement de se détacher de son emprise.

-Et bien, _mon trésor_, tu n'es pas content de me voir? Lança faussement surprit Draco. Et moi qui pensais que je t'avais manqué depuis _hier soir_…

Harry s'étrangla avec sa salive. _Oh le sale petit…_

_-_Harry, qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?

La voix stupéfaite de Dean le coupa dans sa tirade injurieuse.

Il se retourna et vit que tous les yeux étaient rivés sur Malfoy et lui.

Et quand Harry disait tous les yeux, c'étaient réellement _tous_ les yeux de _tous_ les élèves de Poudlard ainsi que des professeurs qui se retrouvaient à la Grande Salle pour prendre leur petit déjeuner.

_Oh la galère._ Chouina intérieurement Harry. _Pourquoi c'est toujours moi ?*_

-Alors Potter, chuchota Malfoy derrière son oreille juste assez fort pour que seul Harry puisse l'entendre. Voyons voir si tu peux assumer maintenant…

Malfoy s'éloigna de quelques centimètres et lui lança un regard larmoyant.

-Harry, _mon chéri_, ne me dis que tu ne leur as toujours pas dit à propos de nous deux ?

Harry entendit vaguement Ron avoir un haut-le-cœur et Seamus s'écrier « nous dire _quoi_ ? » d'une voix anormalement criarde avant que la catastrophe ambulante qui se nomme Draco Malfoy décide de détruire un peu plus sa petite vie nouvellement tranquille.

-Comment peux-tu Harry chéri? Malfoy porta théâtralement une main à son cœur. Après tout ce qu'on s'est _promis_ cette nuit, comment peux-tu me cacher comme si j'étais un secret honteux et dégoûtant ?

-Harry ! S'écria Lavande une main sur la bouche et la voix chevrotante. Mais enfin de quoi parle-t-il ? Qu'est ce que vous avez fait cette nuit ?

Harry se retourna lentement vers le reste de l'école qui le regardait avec ahurissement.

-Euh...je…c'est-à-dire que je…

Il porta son regard désespéré vers Ron et Hermione pour avoir de l'aide, un indice, un signe d'encouragement, une échappatoire, _n'importe quoi _qui pourrait le sortir de ce merdier! Mais tout ce qu'il rencontra fut un Ron grimaçant qui secoua la tête et haussa les épaules en articulant un chaud et réconfortant « t'es foutu» et une Hermione qui lui lança un regard sévère et un « assume tes conneries ! » articulé.

Quel est le gros menteur qui a dit que les amis c'étaient du soutien pour la vie ? Histoire qu'il lui pète les dents pour qu'il ne puisse plus débiter ses âneries.

Il sentit Malfoy ricaner contre lui, son corps tressautant au rythme de son hilarité. _Au moins y'en a un qui s'éclate. _Songea Harry avec exaspération.

-Harry…

Le Sauveur tourna la tête vers la voix timide et douce qui venait de se faire entendre c'était Neville. Ce dernier lui lança un petit sourire amical.

-Harry je suis certain que c'est un malentendu. Explique-toi et tout ira bien…

_Un malentendu ? _Harry regarda Neville, qui continuait de lui sourire en lui lançant un coup de tête encourageant. Il tourna ensuite lentement son regard vers le reste de l'école.

Et son souffle se coupa.

Les élèves les regardaient tous avec un air horrifié. Certains avaient un regard clairement dégoûté quand ils s'attardaient sur la main de Malfoy toujours agrippée à sa taille. Même ses camarades de Griffondor les regardaient avec des traits déformés par la répulsion. Harry déglutit avec difficulté. Etait-ce si horrible que ça qu'il y ait quelque chose entre lui et Malfoy ? Pourquoi tout le monde les regardait de cette manière ? Pourtant quand Malfoy faisait savoir qu'il couchait avec filles ou garçons, personne ne lui en tenait rigueur, alors pourquoi avec lui c'était si différent ?

-Euh…je…

Harry était perdu, il n'était même plus capable de former une phrase correcte. Tous ces regards accusateurs, ces grimaces, ces attitudes choquées, pourquoi ? Parce que Harry Potter le Sauveur du monde Sorcier sortirait avec Draco Malfoy, un ancien Mangemort ? Mais tout était dans le « ancien » ! Malfoy avait été acquitté ! Il était innocent et il ne faisait de mal à personne maintenant! D'ailleurs Draco Malfoy n'avait _jamais_ fait de mal à qui que ce soit. Pas à Dumbledore, pas à Harry, pas aux moldus. A _personne_.

Ce n'était qu'un enfant pendant la Guerre! Ils n'étaient _tous_ que des enfants à ce moment-là. Le blond n'avait pas eu d'autre choix que d'obéir à ses parents! Pourquoi Malfoy était jugé pour des crimes qu'il n'avait pas commis ?

_Mais enfin de quoi se mêlent-ils ? De quel droit notre relation serait-elle traitée de cette manière ?_

Harry sentit la bile lui monter. Il y avait tant de haine, de colère dans leur attitude discriminatoire. C'était tellement injuste.

Il avait l'impression de retourner au temps de la guerre et des conflits permanents où la haine régnait en maître.

Il était tellement plongé dans ses pensées qu'il ne sentit pas le soupire de Malfoy, ni son bras se retirer doucement de sa taille.

-C'est bon Potter je plaisante, pas la peine de faire cette tête de constipé.

Harry releva vivement la tête et vit Malfoy lui lancer un regard neutre, mais Harry le connaissait depuis ses onze ans alors il pouvait aisément entendre le « je le savais bien » que son attitude tendue et ses épaules figées lui hurlaient. La gorge d'Harry se serra quand il entendit les soupires soulagés des élèves autour de lui et quelques éclats de rire de ceux qui trouvaient que c'était « une bonne blague ». Et Malfoy s'éloignait lentement, rejoignant ses amis Blaise Zabini, Théodore Nott, Pansy Parkinson et Millicent Bullstrod. Les Serpentards le regardaient avec colère, le blâmant pour sa trahison. Pour leur avoir ôté leur dernière lueur d'espoir dans un monde qui les rejetait de toutes ses forces.

_Non_. Songea Harry, la gorge toujours aussi douloureusement serrée. _Non, Malfoy…_

Il déglutit difficilement et fit un pas dans la direction du dos tourné du Serpentard. _Non…_

Ses pas s'accélérèrent et sa main se tendit. _Malfoy…_

-Ne pars pas.

Harry s'agrippa au bras du blond qui se retourna avec les yeux écarquillés. Le silence se refit autour d'eux. Plus pesant encore quand ils virent que c'était Harry Potter lui-même qui avait retenu Draco Malfoy. Harry déglutit encore une fois et rassembla tout le courage dont il était capable.

Il fallait que les choses changent. Que les gens ouvrent les yeux. La guerre était finie. Il n'y avait plus d'ennemi. Plus de raison de se détester.

Harry ricana intérieurement en pensant que Dumbledore aurait été extatique s'il avait été là, lui et son amour maladif de l'entente inter-Maisons.

Il ancra ses yeux verts déterminés dans ceux de Malfoy et lui fit un sourire doux. Les yeux de Malfoy s'agrandirent encore plus et Harry aurait rit de lui et sa tête d'abruti s'il n'était pas déjà rongé par l'appréhension. Le brun se retourna vers le reste de l'école, s'adressant à tous.

-En fait, je sors avec Draco.

Harry fronça les sourcils à l'entente des cris choqués et laissa des ondes de magie s'échapper par vague de son corps, taisant efficacement les bavardages et réprimandes. Il était Harry Potter nom d'un hippogriffe!

-Je sors avec Draco Malfoy, répéta Harry d'une voix forte en laissant sa magie crépiter autour de lui. Et tous ceux qui ont un problème avec ça peuvent aller se faire foutre.

Il avait prit sa décision et personne ne se mettrait en travers de son chemin s'ils tenaient à leur misérable vie !

* * *

- Ma. Vie. Est. Misérable. S'apitoya Harry en tapant sa tête contre son bureau pour accentuer chaque mot.

-Mais nan t'inquiètes mon pote, tenta de le rassurer Ron en tapotant gentiment son épaule. Je suis sûr que quelque part, quelqu'un a une vie plus merdique que la tienne!

Harry lui lança un regard dubitatif.

- Enfin…ça doit bien exister quelque part, non ? …Non ?

Le rouquin se tourna vers Hermione pour appuyer ses dires. La brune leva les yeux au ciel.

-Mais si évidemment ! Harry cesse de faire l'enfant, ta situation n'est pas si terrible que ça. Tu sais les Elfes de Maisons, eux, sont…

Harry gémit et recommença à se cogner la tête contre la table.

Deux semaines.

Deux putains de semaines que sa vie était un véritable enfer.

Depuis qu'Harry avait fait son annonce il n'avait pas une seconde de paix. Tous les élèves, de toutes les maisons et de tous les âges venaient constamment le voir pour savoir si non, franchement, il n'avait pas « COMPLÈTEMENT PERDU LA TÊTE ?! »Parce qu'il sortait avec « Draco _Malfoy_ quoi!», un _serpentard_ qui n'était vraiment pas une personne « convenable » pour lui et blablabla.

Depuis deux semaines tous se donnaient le mot pour venir le faire chier partout où il allait dans les couloirs du château, la Grande Salle, les salles de cours, les jardins, le terrain de Quiddich. Mais le pire, le _pire_ c'était son dortoir. Les Griffondors étaient les moins compréhensifs du lot.

Ils lui posait sans cesse des questions sur sa santé mentale, lui faisaient la morale pour tenter de lui faire « entendre raison », lui enfonçaient des « antidotes » au fond de la gorge puisqu'il était forcément soit empoisonné, soit sous l'emprise d'un mauvais sort (Harry avait déjà finit trois fois à l'Infirmerie, il pensait sérieusement à se prendre une carte d'abonnement histoire d'avoir au moins quelques avantages avec le temps). Bref, pour faire court, il n'en pouvait plus.

En fait ce qui énervait le plus Harry c'est que personne ne lui ait dit « Bravo Harry, tu as fait le premier pas vers la paix entre Grffondors et Serpentards! » ou même « Harry, j'espère que vous serez heureux tous les deux », non lui tout ce qu'il avait ce sont des « Harry…non mais t'es MALADE ? », « Harry c'est Malfoy bordel ! Ressaisis-toi ! » ou encore « Harry, tu sors avec un enculé de Mangemort putain! Espèce de traître ! » Et ça le mettait franchement en rogne.

Il s'énervait de plus en plus à chaque fois qu'il entendait de tels jugements. C'est-à-dire tout le temps. Hermione et Ron ne le lâchaient plus d'une semelle par peur qu'il commette un meurtre. Parce qu'honnêtement ? Il était tout proche.

-Quelle bande de con, maugréa-t-il avant de se prendre une tape sur la tête de cette chère et douce Hermione.

-Langage, Harry. Et arrête d'abimer la table de la Bibliothèque, c'est très précieux tu sais ? Il y a des élèves qui travaillent dessus.

Harry releva la tête, outré.

-Hermione ! T'es pas censé dire « arrête de te cogner la tête ou tu vas te faire mal » ou autre chose de gentil?

Ron ricana.

-Abandonne mon pote, tu sais bien qu'on passe après ses études et ses précieux bouquins.

Hermione grogna et lui fit une « petite » tape à l'épaule. Ron gémit et se frotta tendrement son muscle froissé.

-N'importe quoi. Je faisais juste remarquer à Harry à quel point il avait l'air débile à se cogner la tête contre une table de cette manière ! Déjà qu'il a du mal en classe d'habitude mais s'il continue…

-Merci Hermione. Grinça Harry en se relevant, piqué au vif par cette attaque peu subtile à son intelligence.

Hermione sourit et agita la main doucement.

-De rien de rien, c'est quand tu veux.

Harry grogna et attrapa un livre de potion au hasard sur la table et commença à le feuilleter.

Néanmoins, ses pensées s'attardèrent très vite sur son _cher_ et _tendre_ petit-ami. Ce petit péteux s'était payé sa tête non-stop depuis que leur couple avait été annoncé officiellement.

En fait Malfoy attendait tranquillement qu'il explose pour qu'il puisse gagner le pari et lui prouver qu'un Malfoy « a toujours raison » et que ce n'est « que de la frime Potter, arrête de te faire du mal on sait tous que tu vas bientôt craquer ». Et ce n'était qu'une infime parti de ce que cet emmerdeur professionnel lui avait rabâché pendant ces deux dernières semaines.

Harry soupira, non ce n'était pas tout à fait vrai en réalité.

Ça avait été ainsi la première semaine; Malfoy avait l'air certain en ce temps-là qu'Harry allait craquer et raconter à tout le monde la vérité. Puis, petit à petit, il avait arrêté de lui lancer des regards goguenards à chaque fois qu'il faisait mine de s'arracher les cheveux pour de bon. A la place il l'observait fixement avec son regard gris perçant et son visage impassible.

Harry ne savait pas ce qui se tramait derrière ce masque de glace mais il avait remarqué qu'à chaque fois qu'il faisait une crise de rage parce qu'un élève insultait Malfoy devant lui, le traitant de Mangemort ou d'assassin, il y avait un éclair de je-ne-sais-quoi qui passait au fond de ses iris anthracites. Harry n'arrivait pas à déchiffrer ce regard mais parfois il avait l'impression que c'était la même expression que celle que Malfoy avait eu le soir où il avait accepté de sortir avec lui.

-Tu sais mon pote, j'comprends pas pourquoi tu t'acharnes comme ça.

Harry leva ses yeux fatigués et les posa sur Ron.

-Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ?

-Bah, Ron se gratta l'arrière du crâne l'air mal à l'aise, si t'en as tellement marre que tout le monde t'emmerde, pourquoi tu casses pas avec Malfoy ? Pourquoi tu restes avec lui ? Tu pourrais rompre ou expliquer la vérité et trouver un autre moyen pour faire tomber les préjugés de la Guerre. Y'en a des tas et tu le sais bien.

Hermione hocha la tête, son regard inquisiteur braqué sur Harry. Elle aussi se posait la même question. Harry était harcelé sans arrêt depuis deux semaines et il se plaignait constamment. Pourtant il ne faisait pas mine de vouloir lâcher Malfoy. En fait plus les jours avançaient plus il avait l'air déterminé à rester avec lui malgré les brimades et les prises de tête.

Harry soupira et haussa les épaules.

-Je sais pas trop en fait. C'est juste que…

Harry se tortilla sur sa chaise, mal à l'aise.

-C'est juste que je n'ai pas de vrai raison pour rompre avec lui.

-…hein ? Remarqua pertinemment Ron.

-Bah… j'ai accepté de sortir avec lui, non ? Alors pour rompre il me faut une raison. Or je ne veux pas me servir de la carte « je ne peux pas rester avec toi parce que le fait que tu sois un ex-Mangemort est trop lourd à porter » ou « à cause de toi je me prends sans cesse des réflexions et franchement j'en peux plus ! » ou un truc du genre. Parce que c'est justement de ça que Malfoy me parlait quand il me disait qu'il n'arrivait pas à trouver un petit-ami qui puisse assumer leur couple. Je sors avec lui pour lui prouver ça : que je peux être son copain et que je peux aussi le crier au monde entier.

-Oui mais Harry, le coupa Hermione, Malfoy parlait d'un _vrai _petit-ami, d'un _amoureux_. Tu n'es pas amoureux de lui, n'est-ce pas ?

Harry rougit jusqu'à la racine des cheveux.

-N-non, bien sûr que non ! Bafouilla-t-il en secouant les mains devant lui, je veux juste lui prouver que j'ai raison, c'est tout !

Toujours de la même couleur qu'une tomate bien mûre Harry s'empressa de rassembler ses affaires. La discussion prenait un tournant qu'il n'était pas encore prêt à assumer.

-Bon, ce n'est pas pour dire mais il est déjà 21h45 ! Il va falloir qu'on aille se coucher, on a cours demain !

Hermione eut un hoquet de surprise.

-Il est déjà si tard ? Oui Harry tu as raison il faut aller dormir, c'est fou comme on ne voit pas le temps passer quand on s'amuse en travaillant. Ron !

Elle claqua l'arrière du crâne de son petit-ami qui se releva en sursaut.

- Réveille-toi espèce de marmotte ! Quand est-ce que tu t'es endormi d'ailleurs ? On était en pleine discussion je te signale!

-Hmlgrhff ?

-Sujet, verbe, complément, Ronald Weasley. Moi pas parler langue à toi sinon.

Harry s'esclaffa et les trois amis se dirigèrent vers les dortoirs des Griffondors.

* * *

-Oui mais Harry, Malfoy parlait d'un _vrai _petit-ami, d'un _amoureux_. Tu n'es pas amoureux de lui, n'est-ce pas ?

-N-non, bien sûr que non ! Je veux juste lui prouver que j'ai raison, c'est tout !

Draco Malfoy, caché derrière une étagère proche de la table que le Trio d'Or était en train de quitter, fulminait.

Il était venu pour parler un peu avec Potter. Le remercier, lui proposer d'apprendre à se connaître, faire avancer leur couple quoi. Au court des deux dernières semaines il avait vu le Golden Boy le défendre, s'énerver pour lui, se battre contre ceux qui le traitaient avec injustice. Il pensait vraiment que le Balafré allait abandonner une fois qu'il aurait _toute_ l'école contre lui. Mais il n'en était rien. Potter, plus buté et Griffy que jamais, était rester campé sur ses positions et n'était pas venu le voir en jurant ou en lui crachant dessus pour tout ce qu'il vivait par sa faute. Non, le balafré voulait rester son petit-ami.

Enfin c'est ce qu'il croyait.

Draco avait été si stupide, lui qui avait pensé que…

Draco, dégluti difficilement et inspira avec force lorsque sa vue se brouilla. Il devait se calmer, ne pas perdre le contrôle. C'était fondamental.

Les _sentiments._ Il renifla avec dédain. Son père l'avait mis en garde pourtant, il savait pertinemment qu'il fallait les enfermer au plus profond de soi et ne jamais les toucher, ne jamais les laisser sortir. Pourtant il avait fait l'erreur cette semaine de laisser en échapper un. Le pire de tous.

L'espoir.

L'espoir qu'Harr…que ce binoclard prétentieux retourne ses sentiments.

-Foutaise, cracha-t-il dans le noir.

Draco le savait bien. Jamais Potter ne pourrait aimer un ancien Mangemort, tout ce qu'il voulait c'était prouver qu'il était le plus gentil, le plus brave, le plus je-sais-tout et le plus débonnaire des bon samaritains de ce putain de monde sorcier.

-Connard.

Draco serra les poings, se détestant pour éprouver cette douleur dans la poitrine. Il releva la tête et plissa des yeux.

-Tu vas me le payer cher Potter.

* * *

Le lendemain matin Draco se dirigea d'un pas lent et un peu en canard vers la Grande Salle sous les regards inquisiteurs des autres élèves qui se demandaient pourquoi le prince des Verts et Argents marchait aussi bizarrement. Arrivé aux grandes portes il repéra facilement le Golden Boy. Il eut un sourire mauvais et se dirigea vers lui en accentuant encore plus sa démarche boiteuse.

_Potter, Potter, Potter, tu croyais avoir souffert pendant ces deux semaines ? _

_Alors bienvenu en enfer._

* * *

Harry bâilla, le réveil avait été difficile et il n'avait qu'une hâte : arriver au soir pour se recoucher. Il se dirigeait d'un pas lent et un peu groggy vers son petit déjeuné bien aimé quand un « Harry chériii ~ » chantonné l'arrêta net dans sa marche.

Il connaissait cette voix.

Oh oui il la connaissait bien. Ce qu'il ne connaissait pas, par contre, c'était le ton aigu et mièvre que cette voix venait d'utiliser.

Il se retourna lentement, un frisson de mauvaise augure lui traversant l'échine. Il ne savait pas pourquoi mais tous ses sens et surtout son instinct de survie lui hurlaient de prendre ses jambes à son cou et d'immigrer dans un pays lointain, très lointain. Comme Bali par exemple(histoire de profiter quand même) , ou une île déserte pas encore découverte par l'homme.

Recherchant la provenance de la voix en retenant des sueurs froides il finit par tomber sur Malfoy.

Malfoy qui marchait en canard.

Droit sur lui.

Les joues rouges et les yeux timidement baissés.

…Pourquoi il la sentait mal celle-là ?

Quand Malfoy se mordilla la lèvre inférieure et s'empara de son bras une fois arrivé à son niveau Harry commença à paniquer.

Quand Malfoy se colla complètement à son corps Harry eut envi de hurler comme une fillette de quatre ans devant une araignée poilue.

Et quand Malfoy lui fit un sourire tendre en lui malaxant tout doucement le ventre il eut envi de se mettre à pleurer et de supplier le blond d'épargner sa vie.

Tous les regards étaient braqués sur eux et un silence de mort régnait sur la Grande Salle.

Mais le pire de tous les regards, le plus _terrifiant _de tous était celui de Malfoy : l'innocence et la pureté incarnées.

Tous aux abris.

Harry déglutit et sentit un frisson lui hérisser les poils. Il ne le sentait **vraiment pas**! Un Serpentard innocent ? Et puis quoi encore ? Voldemort qui aime les moldus?

Harry retint son souffle quand Malfoy passa langoureusement sa main le long de son bras en soupirant.

- Harry chéri…

Malfoy entrelaça leurs doigts et s'appuya encore plus contre lui, s'agrippant à son bras comme une moule à son rocher. Harry sentit son pouls s'accélérer et ses joues rougir. Malfoy releva la tête et battit des cils comme…comme quoi ? Qui de nos jours battaient des cils, franchement? Le blond soupira de bien-être.

- Oh mon Harry chéri…

Le serpentard parlait d'une voix forte et distincte. Harry était certain que toute la populace regroupée dans la Grande Salle afin de prendre leur petit déjeuné réussissaient à entendre ses moindres mots.

Et Harry savait que c'était exactement ce que le Serpentard voulait. C'est exactement pour ça qu'il était mort de trouille, s'attendant à la pire des catastrophes.

_Qu'est-ce qu'il mijote encore celui-là?_

Le serpentard soupira une nouvelle fois avant de se lécher les lèvres avec sensualité, son regard gris clair plongé dans celui d'Harry qui sentit son souffle se couper. Il articula distinctement en un gémissement quasi-indécent :

-Oh mon chéri qu'est-ce que tu m'as mis cette nuit ! J'arrive à peine à marcher…

La bouche d'Harry dégringola et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent plus qu'il n'était humainement possible pendant qu'il entendait autour de lui un vacarme assourdissant de « Heiiin ? » ou de « Oh Merlin tu as entendu _ça _? ». Il était même presque sûr d'avoir entendu Ron s'évanouir quelque part. Puis il vit le sourire discret du serpentard.

-Et ça ne fait que commencer Potty, chuchota le blond dans son oreille avant de lui lécher le lobe avec un ricanement sinistre.

O_h pu-tain_.

_Que Merlin me vienne en aide !_

* * *

Désolée Harry mais Merlin est présentement en train de se faire passionnément baiser par Arthur, il n'est donc pas en mesure de répondre à ton appel! Tu vas devoir te débrouiller tout seuuul~ Mwhahahaha !

Bon alooors le lemon approche les gens ! Harry **en-dessous** ou _au-dess__**U**__s _? Et ne vous fiez surtout pas à l'attitude de Draco dans ce chapitre, il veut juste faire chier Harry, ce n'est donc pas vraiment lui… !

**Je répète :**

Pour l'instant résultat des votes :

Harry au-dessUs : 16

Draco au-dessUs : 32

Il va falloir apprendre quelque chose sur moi…je suis une vraie chieuse avec l'esprit de contradiction ! Mwhahaha ! Du coup tant que le vote ne sera pas fermé je vais m'amuser avec mes personnages en leur mettant un coup un caractère de dominant et un coup un caractère de dominé… histoire de vous faire tourner en bourrique et que vous fassiez vraiment un choix personnel et non « par rapport au contexte de ma fic ». Niark Niark Niark !

Le vote continu jusqu'au 6e chapitre logiquement ! Alors…Harry **dominant** ou domin**é** ?

Oh ! Et une pitite review fait toujours plaisir !:3

Rdv la semaine prochaine si tout va bien !

Ayase.


	3. La vengeance est un plat brûlant

**Un ENOOORME merci pour toutes vos reviews et votre participation au vote !:D :D**

Sérieusement, c'est vous qui me donnez la motivation pour continuer cette fic alors, vraiment, OVATION et AMOUR À TOUS LES REVIEWERS ! * group hug *

* * *

Pour l'instant résultat des votes :

Harry au-dessUs : 16(prologue) + 17 (premier chap')=33

**Oulala mon Ryry t'es pas populaire en dominant ! Si vous voulez qu'il soit au-dessUs il va falloir plus voter… * sourire angélique ***

Draco au-dessUs : 32(prologue) + 32 (premier chap')=64

**Trente-deux à chaque fois !O_o J'y crois pas c'est trop fort ! Au début je croyais que j'avais mal compté mais en fait non !…y'a vraiment le même compte de vote pour Dray dans les deux chapitres ! Hahaha un rien m'amuse ^^**

* * *

**!AVIS DE RECHERCHE !**

**JE CHERCHE QUELQU'UN QUI POURRAIT ME FAIRE/DESSINER/MONTER UNE IMAGE Drarry POUR CETTE FIC ! Je suis prenante pour tous les styles : humoristique, un peu pervers, posé, etc !**

**VOILA ALORS SI QUELQU'UN EST INTERESSÉ MERCI DE ME METTRE VOS COORDONNÉES DANS UNE REVIEW ET JE PRENDRAIS CONTACT AVEC VOUS ! :D ou si vous avez une autre solution…**

**Merci d'avance pour vos réponses !**

**P.S: en attendant j'ai mis cette magnifique image que j'ai trouvée sur le blog de fauconnette, elle a vraiment des images superbes de Drarry, allez y jeter un coup d'oeil!**

**P.P.S: Cette fic aura peut-être bientôt une image du shooting _d'Un-__patience_!...Stay tune my dear readers ! ^^**

* * *

**Titre : **Désir.

**Chapitre : **La vengeance est un plat brûlant.

**Couple : **Draco et Harry ! (je ne sais pas encore dans quel « sens »^^ (Yaoi, donc homophobes s'abstenir…de toute manière qu'est ce que vous foutez là bordel ?)

**Rating: **M. Va y avoir de l'action…

**Résumé **: Harry et Draco sortent ensembles….enfin non. En fait ils font juste semblant pour le bien d'un défi lancé par Draco. Mais… jusqu'à quel point peut-on être comédien? Quand Désir, « tensions », surnoms débiles et faux amis s'en mêlent Harry ne sais plus où il en est. Mais pas d'inquiétude un strip tease ça aide toujours, non ? Que ferait-on sans short en cuir et une bonne fessée franchement…

**Disclaimer** : Harry Potter appartient à la génialissime J.K Rowling…d'ailleurs est-ce que quelqu'un a lu son nouveau livre ? Il est bien ?

**Warnings :** Pas de sexe dans ce chapitre mais très prochainement...

* * *

Ce message n'est pas seulement pour moi mais pour tous les auteurs que vous lisez...(désolée si vous me trouvez lourde :S)

Je me suis rendu compte que beaucoup de gens venaient lire les fics mais que peu seulement laissaient des reviews. Ca parait bête mais c'est la principale source de motivation d'un écrivain: Savoir que son écrit est apprécié, connaître les impressions etc. Alors svp ça prend 1minute, écrivez même seulement deux mots mais encouragez les auteurs! Surtout sur ce genre de site où les auteurs ne sont pas forcément confiants avec ce qu'ils mettent en ligne... Merci d'avance et bonne lecture :)

* * *

_Les phrases en italiques sont les pensées des protagonistes ;)_

* * *

-PutaindeMalfoytrollrépugnant haissalefouinebondissantehai sjelehaisJELEHAIS!

Harry, rouge pivoine, filait le plus vite possible vers la Bibliothèque, son dernier refuge grâce à Madame Pins. Il ne la remercierait jamais assez elle et son besoin maladif du silence et du calme c'était le seul endroit où personne n'osait venir le déranger. Il entendit un ricanement quelque part derrière lui et baissa encore plus la tête, les épaules voûtées.

Il pensait que sa vie était misérable avant ? Et bien Malfoy avait tenu sa promesse : c'était BIEN PIRE maintenant.

Depuis environ huit jours le Serpentard venait le faire chier tout le temps. Le matin avant le petit déjeuné (Harry avait beau raser les murs ce serpent venimeux le retrouvait toujours), pendant les cours puisque Griffondors et Serpentards partageaient les mêmes horaires, à la pause déjeuné, rebelote l'après-midi et sans oublier le soir au dîner.

Plus il y avait de monde et plus le Serpentard s'en donnait à cœur joie. Harry grinça des dents quand il vit un groupe de filles de cinquième ou sixième année le pointer du doigt en gloussant.

Et tout ça était de la faute de Malfoy !

Maintenant tout le monde le prenait pour un énorme pervers complètement détraqué. Lui ! Alors qu'il n'avait jamais touché le Serpentard ! C'était un comble franchement.

Mais Malfoy était décidé à ternir sa réputation un peu plus chaque jour. Il venait tout le temps le voir, la bouche en cœur, avec des « mon chériii~ », « ma petite bouboule d'amouurrrh !~ » et j'en passe et des meilleurs.

Malfoy avait un penchant particulier pour les surnoms débiles.

Ses préférés généralement étaient « Mon Binoclard Brioché », « Mon Suceur Victorieux », « Ma Tarte aux Potirons Avariée », « Mon Balafré Chocolaté » et le « préféré » d'Harry : « mon Petit Poussin Potty-ron »*.

Harry retint un haut le cœur.

Il commençait à préférer « Petit Pote Potty » ou la manière dont Malfoy crachait son nom comme si c'était la pire des insultes en elle-même. Pas quand le blond démoniaque lui susurrait ces nouveaux surnoms ridicules à l'oreille avant de lui sucer le cou comme un vampire affamé.

Devant TOUTE L'ÉCOLE !

Encore s'ils étaient seuls…

_Non Harry ! Ne t'engage pas sur ce terrain-là !_ Se sermonna-t-il intérieurement en accélérant le pas.

Il tourna au quatrième étage afin de se diriger vers la Bibliothèque quand il entendit un gloussement aiguë suivit d'un « mon Pottyroooon d'Amouuuurr! » hurlé dans le couloir qu'il venait de quitter.

_Oh Merlin non_, gémit Harry en accélérant le pas sans se retourner. S'il arrivait à rejoindre la Bibliothèque avant que l'hystérique blond le choppe dans ses griffes acérées il avait une chance de survivre. Il ramperait même s'il le fallait !

Il entendit des pas précipités se rapprocher de plus en plus et il combattit les larmes de désespoir qui menaçaient de couler le long de son visage terrifié. Il se mit à courir le plus vite possible, mains tendues vers les portes de son paradis personnel, prêt à bousculer, trancher, supplier tous ceux qui se trouveraient sur son chemin.

Il commençait à se dire qu'il était peut-être sauvé quand il sentit une main ferme empoigner sa robe et le tirer en arrière contre un torse chaud. Les mains toujours tendues vers la Bibliothèques il laissa un « noooon ! » dépité déchirer ses poumons quand il sentit que Malfoy passait durement ses bras autour de sa taille et de son cou, l'empêchant efficacement de s'enfuir.

-Et bien mon chéri, on ne vient pas dire bonjour à son Roudoudou préféré ?

Harry se retint de toutes les maigres forces de son corps épuisé de pleurnicher comme une fillette à qui on vient de piquer la sucette (Merlin ça rime! Poète du vendredi soir, bonsoir !). Il y avait déjà des élèves qui s'étaient « discrètement » rapprochés d'eux pour pouvoir entendre leur discussion d'amoureux passionnés.

Il leva lentement la tête vers Malfoy et se retint de l'agonir d'injures quand il vit que le Serpentard avait un sourire victorieux aux lèvres et que ses yeux brillaient de satisfaction et de promesses de tortures longues et douloureuses.

_Saleté d'fouine._

Harry soupira et se massa les tempes, sentant une méchante migraine pointer le bout de son nez. Peut-être que s'il restait calme il arriverait à mieux gérer la situation.

-Excuse-moi, _Roudoudou en sucre_, que me vaut l'honneur de ta prise de catch ?

Malfoy plissa des yeux un instant, surprit de la répartie de Potter et du fait qu'il ne le regarde pas horrifié ou à deux doigts de fondre en larme comme il avait prit l'habitude de faire. Le balafré avait au contraire l'air calme et composé et le regardait comme on regarde un enfant qui fait un caprice_._

Et Merlin que Malfoy trouvait ça énervant.

_Il veut se la jouer mature alors, hein ? Potty, Potty, Potty, quand vas-tu enfin comprendre qu'on n'apprend pas à un vieux singe à faire la grimace ? _

-Enfin mon chéri tu sais bien…

Malfoy le lâcha et se recula de quelques pas, surprenant Harry qui se demanda s'il n'aurait pas trop l'air suspect s'il prenait ses jambes à son cou en beuglant qu'il était sauvé.

Il lança un coup d'oeil furtif vers les portes de la Bibliothèque, prêt à tenter une évasion stratégique.

_Et merde._ Elles étaient bloquées par tous les élèves qui essayaient l'air de rien d'écouter ce que Malfoy disait. Il reporta son attention sur le blond avec un « Tch. » dépité. Ce dernier avait joint ses deux mains et se tortillait comme s'il avait une envie pressante de pisser. Harry haussa les sourcils. Qu'est-ce que Malfoy préparait encore ?

-Non désolé j'vois pas mon… joli poulet à la crème. Répondit le brun prudemment.

Malfoy baissa la tête en le regardant par-dessus ses longs cils blonds et se tortilla encore plus en se mordant la lèvre, bras tendus un peu vers l'avant. Le cerveau d'Harry eut un court-circuit quand il vit les dents blanches et parfaites prendre en otage le bout de chair et le triturer jusqu'à ce que la lèvre rougisse complétement sous l'attention. Harry tenta d'avaler sa salive mais sa bouche était étonnamment sèche.

-Mais si mon Coquelicot à la Fraise rappelle-toi…

-Euh… Harry avait la voix étrangement rauque et il avait perdu le fil de la conversation, de quoi parlaient-ils déjà ?

Le souffle d'Harry se bloqua quand il vit le blond se passer une langue mutine sur ses lèvres malmenées et s'avancer lentement vers lui, bougeant ses hanches indécemment au rythme de ses pas. Arrivé devant le brun rouge pivoine Draco leva ses bras et les entoura autour des épaules du brun, il prit une voix un peu boudeuse pendant qu'il avançait sa lèvre inférieure.

-Mon chéri je veux ma fessée bien sûr !

_Ah oui bien sûr. Une fessée. Evidemment. Où avais-je la tête ?_

…

Harry s'étrangla avec sa propre salive au moment où l'information monta à son cerveau atrophié. Autour d'eux se faisaient entendre des hoquets horrifiés suivis de chuchotements dégoutés pas vraiment discrets.

-Ta…_quoi _?

Malfoy prit la voix geignarde qu'Harry avait apprit à connaître bien malgré lui les huit derniers jours, tout en accentuant son attitude boudeuse. Et craquante. Mais chut, ça c'est un secret.

-Mais mon Ryry cette nuit tu m'as promis une fessée parce que j'avais été un vilain garçon ! Je veux ma grosse fessée !

Harry, estomaqué, passa par une belle palette de couleurs : blanc, vert, pour finir par le rouge le plus prononcé pendant que son pauvre corps subissait une crise d'hyperventilation.

Et Malfoy jubilait.

Potter avait magnifiquement l'air au bord de l'apoplexie! Il se lécha les lèvres avec gourmandise, la tête de paumé du Golden Boy, son souffle erratique et ses joues écarlates étaient délectables.

De plus l'amas de gueux insipides qui s'était formé autour d'eux commençait déjà à parler entre eux du Sauveur-Magnifique-qui-était-un-gros-pervers-qui-aimait-les-punissions-et-les-fessées. Lui-même avait déjà une réputation de merde alors il s'en foutait, mais le fait que Potter plonge avec lui… ! Malfoy retint un gémissement, avec ça la réputation déjà bien entamée d'obsédé du petit Potty allait faire un énorme bond en avant ! C'était jouissif.

_Ca t'apprendra Potter à vouloir jouer avec les sentiments d'un Malfoy. _

Malfoy se tourna et se pencha légèrement en avant, présentant ses fesses au Golden Boy qui semblait hésiter entre se suicider ou faire une combustion instantanée sous le feu de ses joues.

-Aller mon gros pervers chéri, je sais que tu _adores_ me donner des fessées ! Alors punis-moi bien fort!

-Malfoy !

_Et merde._ Draco soupira et se redressa pour faire face à la voix qui venait de mettre fin à sa petite fête.

-La belette. Quelle mauvaise surprise.

-Le déplaisir est réciproque la fouine.

Ron Weasley dans toute sa splendeur; épée à la main, casque baissé et monté sur son fier cheval roux perça la troupe d'adolescents en torpeur afin de venir sauver sa dulcinée en danger psychologique.

Du moins c'est de cette manière qu'Harry voyait son sauveur à ce moment précis.

Des neurones avaient déjà dû griller malheureusement.

Harry pointa un doigt accusateur vers le Serpent.

-Hgrblm !

-Oui Harry je sais, calme-toi. Inspiration, expiration.

Malfoy ricana.

-Oui mon chéri un jour tu retrouveras peut-être ta couleur d'origine ne t'inquiètes pas.

-Rrfglmlh !

-Plait-il mon chou d'amour ?

-Malfoy ! Le coupa Ron d'une voix forte, puis il rajouta plus bas : Je pense que tu l'as suffisamment torturé pour la journée. Je ne sais même pas s'il va réussir à reformuler une phrase correcte avant ce soir alors si tu ne veux pas que je parle de FURONCLES sur tes FESSES. –il avait haussé la voix sur les deux mots- Je te conseil de dégager fissa.

Malfoy grogna. Victimiser Potter était certes son passe-temps favori mais laisser la belette lancer de fausses rumeurs sur son propre physique… Un Malfoy était la perfection incarnée c'était bien connu, il ne pouvait laisser personne sous-entendre le contraire. Il jeta un coup d'œil à Potter qui avait la tête baissée et semblait particulièrement fasciné par le bout de ses chaussures. Le blond sourit quand il remarqua que même les oreilles et le cou du Vainqueur étaient rubiconds.

-En effet je crois que j'ai fait du bon boulot.

Puis il rajouta plus fort à l'intention de Harry en lui soufflant un baiser : « A plus mon chouchou à la carotte rose! » Avant de tourner les talons et de repartir les mains dans les poches comme si rien ne s'était passé.

Ron attrapa son ami par l'épaule et le traina à sa suite dans la Bibliothèque, ignorant les autres élèves qui s'empressaient de rejoindre leurs amis pour raconter ce qu'il s'était passé et à quel point Malfoy avait perverti leur doux et pur Sauveur.

-Fuiiimlkhmm !

-Oui, tu le hais, je sais Harry.

* * *

-Le problème Harry, expliqua Hermione d'un ton docte, c'est que tu le laisses t'atteindre. Puisqu'il voit que ses petits surnoms et ses petites allusions sexuelles te déstabilisent il s'en sert contre toi !

-Ouiii je sais, geignit Harry, mais qu'est-ce que je peux y faire ? Tu n'étais pas là tout à l'heure, tu n'as pas vu comment il m'a présenté son cul en me disant « oh oui Harry donne-moi une bonne grooosse fessée comme je les aime ! »

-Euh…Il n'a pas exactement dit ça je crois.

-Peu importe Ron, c'est le principe.

Hermione soupira pendant que son petit-ami tirait la langue à Harry.

-Je sais que c'est difficile de répondre dans ces cas-là mais à mon avis c'est pourtant ce que tu devrais faire. Si tu rentres dans son jeu et que tu joues les…les gros pervers…

-Hermione !

-Et bien il te laissera tranquille ! Insista la brune d'une voix forte. Et vous pourrez enfin avoir une relation à peu près _normale._

-Normale. Malfoy? Faut arrêter de fumer les parchemins en cachette ma Hermione chérie. _Aoutch!_

Ron se massa le crâne pendant que Harry réfléchissait à ce que son génie d'amie lui proposait.

C'est vrai qu'il ne pouvait pas rester comme ça. Il se faisait bouffer le cerveau par Malfoy et si ça continuait il n'allait pas tarder à s'effondrer moralement.

Mais quand même, _rentrer dans son jeu _?

En était-il seulement capable ? Harry n'était pas certain que s'il commençait à parler de sexe à Malfoy ça reste un _jeu, _ou quelque chose d'innocent ou de vengeur.

Harry s'était rendu compte malgré ses dénis et ses réprimandes intérieures que Malfoy lui faisait de l'effet.

Entre les rêves érotiques, les moments où il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de mater le corps exquis de Malfoy en l'imaginant nu et dans toutes les positions possibles et imaginables que sa libido déchainée lui montrait à n'importe quelle heure du jour ou de la nuit on pouvait dire que Malfoy faisait un effet du tonnerre à son pantalon, si vous le suiviez.

Et il n'en était pas franchement ravi-ravi… Après tout Malfoy avait été assez explicite quant à la haine et l'animosité qu'il éprouvait à son égard. Même être son faux petit-ami supposé l'aider à trouver l'amour véritable semblait être tellement insupportable aux yeux de Malfoy qu'il faisait tout pour rendre la chose humiliante et le forcer à rompre par tous les moyens à sa disposition!

Et puis Harry se disait qu'il devait quand même avoir de sacrées tendances masochistes pour éprouver ce genre de sentiments envers _Draco Malfoy_.

Le blond sournois.

Et raciste.

Et pleutre.

Et manipulateur.

Et Serpentard.

Et menteur.

…Avec un beau cul.

Et des jambes infinies.

Et une bouche exquise.

Et une peau douce et blanche.

…Et est-ce qu'Harry avait parlé de ses fesses ? Putain ça c'est ce qu'on appelle l'art de la perfection!

…

_Quel bordel. Pourquoi ma vie est-elle toujours compliquée ? _

Harry soupira et se remit à son nouveau passe-temps favori : se taper le front contre la table en bois sous le regard réprobateur d'Hermione et compatissant de Ron.

* * *

Deux jours avaient passés et un miracle s'était produit: Malfoy n'était pas venu l'embêter. Oh, juste quelques surnoms et des mains aux fesses en publique mais rien de bien méchant.

Harry n'en revenait pas ! Il était soulagé, plus tranquille, extatique, il...

Il avait peur.

Il avait même les chocottes de sa vie.

Un Malfoy calme et sans histoire ?

Seul conseil : courage FUYONS !

Harry rasait les murs mieux que jamais, ne lâchant pas ses preux chevaliers –Ron et Hermione- d'une semelle !

Il le sentait tapi dans le noir et attendant son heure…: le prochain plan d'un Malfoy!

Les muscles tendus, les sens en alerte, la braguette prête à l'emploie….ah non pardon la _baguette_ prête à l'emploie, il attendait le blond de pied ferme.

…Enfin pas si ferme que ça parce qu'il sursautait au moindre bruit suspect mais vous comprenez l'image.

Et soudain, après un troisième jour d'attente épuisante, elle vint.

Qui, vous demandez ?

La _catastrophe_.

La fin du monde d'Harry Potter déguisée en ange blond avec le plus beau corps que la Terre n'ait jamais porté.

Le salaud, pouvait pas être moche celui-là franchement ? Bref.

Draco. Malfoy.

La bouche en cœur et le pas dansant.

Yeux gris fixés sur sa proie terrifiée.

_Tous aux abris._

-Ma pomme à la citronnelle poivrée je t'ai cherché par-tout!

Malfoy s'arrêta devant Harry et lui tapota le nez afin d'accentuer chaque syllabe.

-Tu te cachais hein ? Petit sacripant. Gloussa le blond.

Gloussa. Le. Blond. Harry faillit s'évanouir.

Il jeta un coup d'œil désespéré à Hermione qui lui articula silencieusement « Rentre dans son jeu ! » Il déglutit et fit un sourire un peu timide au blond.

-Bien sûr que non ma cannelle au…chocolat ?

Harry rejeta un coup d'œil à son amie brune et la vit le visage décomposé et lui articulant un « pitoyable » avec un regard blanc. Ron avait la tête enfouit dans ses mains et ses épaules tressautaient. Tout d'abord Harry eut l'impression qu'il pleurait jusqu'à ce qu'il se rende compte que le bâtard se marrait. Harry l'avait déjà dit mais vraiment, qu'est-ce que c'est « beau » l'amitié !…

La voix de Malfoy ramena son attention sur le petit diable.

-Oh ma jolie girouette verdâtre je suis tellement soulagé ! J'avais peur que tu n'oses plus me voir après la nuit dernière !

Harry couina, perdant le peu de confiance qu'il avait trouvé en lui.

-La… la nuit dernière ?

-Ouiiii –Harry grimaça au cri perçant- j'avais peur que la cravache ait été un peu trop pour toi.

Malfoy eut un regard triste. Harry avait peur de commencer à comprendre.

-La… cravache, mon oiseau d'orge ? Je crois que tu fais erreur…

Harry tenta désespérément de reprendre la situation en main, ils étaient une fois de plus dans la Grande Salle et on pouvait entendre une mouche péter tellement le silence était assourdissant.

-Mais non mon coucou caramélisé, voyons !

Malfoy gloussa encore.

-N'ai pas si honte d'assumer mon chéri…

Malfoy se pencha un peu plus vers Harry, agrippant soudainement ses fesses et les serrant pendant qu'Harry retenait un gémissement.

-Tu ne te rappelles pas comme tu m'as _supplié_ hier soir ? Tu étais tellement bandant avec tes fesses toutes rouges, ta jolie bouche toute bâillonnée et tes jolis tétons percés!

Harry sentit sa mâchoire dégringoler. Le bâtard, il avait _osé_.

-Je sais que tu as beauuucoup aimé ma cravache mon cœur mais j'ai juste un petit problème.

Malfoy lança un regard sévère au Golden Boy. Qui s'attendait avec justesse au pire.

-Ah…ah ? Et tu ne veux pas qu'on aille discuter de ça dans un endroit plus…intime ? Le supplia presque un Harry au bord du désespoir en tentant de repousser les mains baladeuses.

Malfoy l'ignora royalement et lâcha une de ses fesses afin de pointer un doigt faussement menaçant sur son nez.

-Mes talons hauts ont disparus ! Et je sais que c'est toi qui me les as piqués mon coquin petit polisson !

_Laissez-moi mourir. _

…_Ou pleurer._

Alors que l'école autour de lui reprit soudain un vacarme assourdissant Harry se dit que vraiment, ça ne pouvait plus durer.

Il allait sérieusement devoir reprendre les choses en main.

* * *

L'occasion parfaite se présenta quatre jours plus tard par une annonce de la directrice de Poudlard. McGonagall prit un air pincé et franchement récalcitrant lorsqu'elle prit la parole au dîner devant tous les élèves.

-Mes chers élèves. Au vu des récents évènements il nous est apparu, à moi et au corps professoral, que l'entente entre les Maisons était encore excessivement mauvaise bien que la Guerre se soit déjà terminée.

Elle lança un regard sévère aux adolescents qui se ratatinèrent sur leur siège.

-Nous avons donc décidé d'organiser une petite... -Elle grimaça sous l'effort évident que lui coûtait cette décision- une petite fête demain soir afin que vous puissiez vous rapprocher. Les tenues seront moldus afin qu'aucune distinction ne se fasse entre les Maisons ou les statuts sociaux. Il y aura -elle déglutit- de l'alcool. Evidemment en petite quantité ! Et supervisé par les professeurs pour empêcher tout excès. Mais nous avons conscience que cette soirée doit être festive et que l'alcool aide à…détendre l'atmosphère. Il y aura aussi bien évidemment de la musique, une piste de danse et…un contrôle professoral minimal. Nous patrouillerons discrètement sans interférer dans vos…affaires.

Elle poussa un soupir fatigué.

-Croyez-moi jeunes gens quand je dis que la situation ne m'enchante guère. Mais afin de faire enfin régner la paix dans ce château…des mesures drastiques s'imposaient. Vous pouvez disposer.

Elle se rassit en tremblant et se frotta les yeux sous la fatigue. Elle se faisait trop vieille pour ces conneries.

* * *

-Harry mais c'est génial ! C'est l'occasion rêvée !

-Hmm? De quoi tu parles Ron ?

Le Trio était retourné dans le dortoir des Griffondors à la fin du discours de la directrice. Ils étaient en ce moment même assis près du feu, un peu à l'écart de l'effervescence qu'avait déjà déchainée cette annonce.

Tous les élèves étaient plus qu'impatients d'arriver au lendemain soir et de faire « la plus grosse fête que Poudlard n'ait jamais connue ».

Pas de prof. De l'alcool. De la musique. De la danse. Que demander de mieux ?

Les filles, excitées comme des puces, courraient déjà partout afin de trouver LA tenue parfaite : « sexy pour emballer les mecs, mais pas trop pétasse » était le mot d'ordre. Harry renifla, il ne voyait pas vraiment la différence. Les gars, eux, se retrouvaient en bande pour planifier qui ils allaient se faire durant cet armistice improvisé.

-Mais enfin réfléchis mon pote ! Si tu veux te venger de Malfoy c'est pendant cette fête ou jamais !

Harry tourna vivement la tête vers son ami, toute son attention portée sur ses paroles.

-C'est sûr… Hermione hocha la tête et se mit la main sous le menton, en intense réflexion. Cette soirée va certainement être un grand n'importe quoi…

-Comme toutes les fêtes dignes de ce nom !

-Ron, ne me coupe pas la parole !

Le rouquin lui jeta un regard penaud sous le rire amusé du brun.

- Harry, si tu veux rendre la monnaie de sa pièce à Malfoy, ça sera demain soir la meilleure occasion. Prends-le à son propre jeu et fais-lui goûter la saveur de l'humiliation. Après ça je suis certaine qu'il te laissera en paix !

Harry leur lança un regard dubitatif.

-C'est bien beau tout ça mais je fais comment ?

Le Trio se tu et réfléchit.

-Tu pourrais lui mettre du poil à gratter dans ses vêtements et le jeter sur la piste de danse ! Il aura l'air d'un crétin qui se serait prit un sort d'électricité !

-C'est puéril, Ron.

Ron lança un regard noir à sa dulcinée et croisa les bras, cherchant une autre idée. Bien qu'il était intimement persuadé que son plan était digne des génies les plus machiavéliques !...Attendez. Génies _machiavéliques_. Génies. Machiavéliques.

-Fred et George ! On pourrait leurs demander une de leurs nouvelles inventions ! Je suis certain qu'ils ont des trucs bien humiliants dans leur réserve…

Hermione haussa un sourcil et sourit fièrement à son rouquin.

-C'est une bonne idée Ron ! Qu'est-ce que tu en penses, Harry ?...Harry ?

Le cerveau d'Harry était malheureusement bien trop occupé à imaginer toutes les tenues que Malfoy pouvaient porter le lendemain pour réussir à suivre une quelconque conversation en même temps.

Il imaginait Malfoy en chemise et costard comme un grand businessman, la chemise serrant finement ses formes et une cravate un peu basse concluant la perfection.

Ou alors dans un style un peu plus décontracté avec quelques boutons ouverts et les manches retroussées afin qu'on puisse admirer la peau parfaite et les muscles bien dessinés de l'apollon blond.

Ou encore en pantalon taille basse en _cuir_ avec un t-shirt moulant indécemment son torse et incitant à la plus sensuelle et bestiale des débauches…

C'est à peu près à ce moment-là que Ron et Hermione perdirent Harry pour de bon.

Et que Harry sentit honteusement son pantalon le serrer.

…Vive les robes amples de sorciers !

-Je sais ce que je vais faire, chuchota-t-il si bas que ses amis faillirent ne pas l'entendre.

C'est terriblement gênant mais …

Harry sourit comme le plus retors des Verts et Argents.

-… de toute façon ma réputation est déjà celle d'un pervers aux tendances suspectes, alors tant pis. En plus, avec ça, je me serai largement vengé !

Harry attrapa ses deux amis par les épaules et les rapprocha de lui, les mettant seuls dans la confidence de son plan perv… diabol…parfait.

Ron s'esclaffa pendant qu'Hermione virait au rouge foncé.

-Harry ! Hoqueta Hermione en le regardant d'un œil nouveau. Tu vas vraiment faire ça ?

-Oh si! Si! C'est génial mon pote il faut absolument que tu le fasses! J'ai hâte de voir la tête de la fouine! Hahaha !

Harry hocha la tête, déterminé. Il allait montrer à Malfoy ce que ça faisait d'être un _vrai_ pervers.

-Je vais quand même avoir besoin de tes frères Ron. Il n'y a qu'eux qui vont pouvoir me dénicher un minishort en cuir en si peu de temps.

* * *

*Clin d'œil à tous les surnoms que Malfoy lui donnait dans les bouquins : Le binoclard, le balafré, Potty, Le Petit Pote Potty, le Vainqueur etc. ;)

* * *

OMG Harry, espèce de dépravé, mais que vas-tu faire avec ce mini-short ?! Stay tune pour le découvrir la semaine prochaiiine~ xD

Je répète !

Pour l'instant résultat des votes :

Harry au-dessUs : 16(prologue) + 17 (premier chap')=33

**Oulala mon Ryry t'es pas populaire en dominant ! Si vous voulez qu'il soit au-dessUs il va falloir plus voter… * sourire angélique ***

Draco au-dessUs : 32(prologue) + 32 (premier chap')=64

**Doooonc le résultat va vers Draco en dominant ? Remarque il est encore trop tôt pour le dire alors…TOUS A VOS CLAVIER et que les votes pleuvent comme des hommes nus ! Yihaaa! **

Harry **dominant** ou **dominé** ? Le vote continu jusqu'au chapitre cinq normalement (oui, il y a eu changement, je vous ai dit que j'étais chiante^^)

~Une review, ça fait toujours plaisir~

TO BE CONTINUED !

Ayase.


	4. Séduction: première étape

Haaaan presque trois semaines sans chapitre mais que quelqu'un me jette des pierres !

Pour ma défense je suis en période de révisions concours alors je n'ai pas DU TOUT le temps d'écrire…mais ce matin le poids de ma culpabilité m'a exhorté hors de mon lit pour vous pondre ce pitit chapitre… j'espère qu'il vous mettra l'eau à la bouche même s'il ne fait que six pages… :S

Il introduit la seconde partie de ma fic : la phase de séduction (vengeance ? Avec eux on ne sait pas vraiment héhé).

Du coup l'atmosphère est bien plus…chaude.

Ouuuuh j'en entends pleins qui se frottent les mains mwhahaha

**Doooonc résultat des votes pour le moment :**

Harry au-dessUs : 16+ 17 + 18= **51**

**Mon Ryry n'est toujours pas populaire en dominant…mais vous avez le temps de changer ça…tous à vos claviers ! * sourire angélique ***

Draco au-dessUs : 32 + 32+ 31=**95**

**Puisque la majorité va dans ce sens je vais vous faire cadeau d'un Draco assez dominant pour les deux-trois prochains chapitres. Je laisserai ensuite ce rôle tel quel si les votes continuent dans ce sens, sinon… je change de dominant ! Mwhahaha * se frotte les mains ***

**P.S: **j'ai mis cette magnifique image que j'ai trouvée sur le blog de **fauconnette**, elle a vraiment des images superbes de Drarry, allez y jeter un coup d'oeil!

**P.P.S: **Cette fic aura peut-être bientôt une image du shooting _d'_**_Un-patience_!**...Stay tune my dear readers !

* * *

**Titre : **Désir.

**Chapitre : **Séduction : première étape.

**Couple : **Draco et Harry ! (je ne sais pas encore dans quel « sens »^^ (Yaoi, donc homophobes s'abstenir…de toute manière qu'est ce que vous foutez là bordel?)

**Rating: **M. Va y avoir de l'action…

**Résumé **: Harry et Draco sortent ensembles….enfin non. En fait ils font juste semblant pour le bien d'un défi lancé par Draco. Mais… jusqu'à quel point peut-on être comédien? Quand Désir, « tensions », surnoms débiles et faux amis s'en mêlent Harry ne sais plus où il en est. Mais pas d'inquiétude un strip tease ça aide toujours, non ? Que ferait-on sans short en cuir et une bonne fessée franchement…

**Disclaimer** : Harry Potter appartient à la génialissime J.K Rowling…d'ailleurs est-ce que quelqu'un a lu son nouveau livre ? Il est bien ?

**Warnings :** Pas de sexe dans ce chapitre mais très prochainement...

* * *

Ce message n'est **pas pour moi mais pour tous les auteurs que vous lisez.**..(désolée si vous me trouvez lourde :S)

Je me suis rendu compte que beaucoup de gens venaient lire les fics mais que peu seulement laissaient des reviews. Ca parait bête mais c'est la principale source de motivation d'un écrivain: Savoir que son écrit est apprécié, connaître les impressions etc. Alors svp ça prend 1minute, écrivez même seulement deux mots mais encouragez les auteurs! Surtout sur ce genre de site où les auteurs ne sont pas forcément confiants avec ce qu'ils mettent en ligne... Merci d'avance et bonne lecture :)

* * *

Le lendemain était le jour de la fête.

La journée avait été un véritable calvaire pour les enseignants : aucun élève ne prêtait la moindre attention aux cours et vers 15h presque la totalité des filles et quelques garçons séchaient pour se « préparer ».

Exaspérés, les professeurs avaient finis par les libérer.

Hermione était immédiatement allée dans son dortoir afin de se faire la plus belle possible pour son homme. Bien qu'elle n'ait pas l'habitude de s'habiller pour de telles soirées elle savait bien que ça ferait plaisir à Ron de se pavaner au bras d'une fille sexy et non d'une geek avec les cheveux ébouriffés.

Neville, Dean et Seamus faisaient partis des impatients qui avaient séché les cours de l'après-midi afin d'être prêt pour la grande soirée. Du coup ils se retrouvaient en bas en train de jouer à la bataille explosive pendant qu'ils attendaient leurs cavalières qui étaient loin d'être prêtes.

Ron et Harry se retrouvaient donc seuls dans le dortoir. Ce qui convenait parfaitement au brun.

Ils prirent leur douche au même moment mais plusieurs cabines les séparaient. Ron sortit en premier en se demandant pourquoi le brun prenait autant de temps. Il s'habilla d'un jean moulant taille basse avec un marcel noir qui serrait parfaitement ses muscles et dévoilait ses biceps et pectoraux fièrement acquis pendant la guerre. Avec ses cheveux roux mi-long en style décoiffés et ses yeux verts foncés, le Weasley était à croquer !

Quand Harry sortit finalement de la douche il eut un petit rire quand il vit Ron lire un livre en l'attendant. Vêtu seulement d'une serviette Harry s'approcha de lui.

-Hermione, sors de ce corps !

Le roux lui tira la langue et lâcha son bouquin. De toute façon il était incapable d'expliquer de quoi parlait ce fichu pavé. Il haussa un sourcil et regarda le corps légèrement halé de son ami.

-T'en a mis du temps.

-Regarde ce que j'ai fait !

Harry fit tomber sa serviette sur le plancher pendant qu'il levait les bras.

Ron éclata de rire.

-Oh Merlin! Tu t'es complètement rasé !

-Tout ! Même les partis et les aisselles, regarde-ça !

Il révéla ses aisselles lisses et passa sa propre main sur la chair glabre.

-Et beh. Ron ricana. Que de sacrifices pour une vengeance !

-Si j'en suis là c'est que je suis désespéré.

-Au moins t'es perspicace. Tout n'est pas perdu.

-Et mon « je t'emmerde » il est perspicace aussi ?

Ron rejeta la tête en arrière et explosa de rire.

-Wow…alors tu vas vraiment le faire hein ?

Harry rit et haussa les épaules.

-En fait plus j'y pense et plus je trouve ça amusant. J'ai tellement hâte de voir la réaction de Malfoy !

Le roux rit.

-Ouais, moi aussi. Tiens voilà le cuir.

Ron sortit un paquet marqué « Weasley. Farce et attrapes pour sorciers facétieux » de sous son lit et le lança au brun toujours nu, qui l'attrapa au vol.

- Je sais pas si ça va bien t'aller, maintenant que je l'ai sous les yeux ton cul m'a l'air un peu gros. Se moqua le rouquin.

-Va te faire foutre mon cul n'est pas gros. C'est juste que j'en ai un, contrairement à Fred à première vue.

Ron grogna.

- J'arrive pas à croire qu'il ait un tel vêtement. Je savais bien qu'il était gay, mais de là à s'acheter des choses aussi cochonnes…

Harry ricana.

-On s'en fou de ce que Fred fait avec son fric. Maintenant vient m'aider à rentrer dans ce truc.

Harry déchira l'emballage et avala de travers quand il vit à quel point le vêtement en cuir était vraiment minuscule.

-Merde t'as peut-être raison, je sais pas si je vais réussir à rentrer là-dedans. Viens m'aider s'te plaît.

Ron se leva du lit et se saisit du short pour essayer d'étirer la matière.

-Je sais pas si ça va marcher Harry...

Le roux tenta de l'étirer une dernière fois et le rendit à son ami.

-Essaye de l'enfiler pour voir.

Harry plaça ses pieds entre les deux trous et gémit quand le tissu dur glissa jusqu'à ses cuisses.

-Je le sens mal Ron…

Ron se rapprocha d'Harry et l'aida à tirer sur la matière.

-Ce n'est pas à la bonne taille mon pote!

Le brun grogna.

-Putain… fais-le rentrer ! Il _faut_ que je réussisse à le mettre!

Harry rentra son ventre au maximum.

- Tu n'as pas de bide crétin ! C'est ton énorme derrière le problème !

Ron s'assit sur le lit et posa sa main sous son menton, essayant de trouver un moyen pour résoudre ce problème épineux.

-On va faire comme ça…

Harry se retourna et se mit de dos en face de son ami.

- Tu pousses cette merde vers le haut de mon cul tandis que je rentre ma…enfin que je fais rentrer tout ça vers le bas, peut-être qu'avec assez de pression ça va le faire.

Ron grimaça mais se leva quand même du lit pour se placer derrière son ami, agrippant le short entre le cuir et les fesses rebondies.

-Bordel Harry je suis vraiment le meilleur ami du monde pour te tripoter les fesses et t'aider à t'habiller. Je veux une médaille quand toute cette affaire sera terminée !

Harry rit et hocha la tête.

-Vous êtes un ami dévoué oh preux chevalier aux cheveux cuivrés ! Maintenant aide-moi.

Ron grogna.

-Parfois Ryry t'es vraiment... D'accord, je compte jusqu'à trois. Prêt ? Un ... deux ... trois.

Harry grogna lorsque le cuir frotta contre son entrejambe fraîchement rasé. Il sentait les mains froides de Ron tirer rapidement le tissu sur ses monticules de chair et il siffla de douleur quand le short cruel étreint finalement sa taille fine.

-Aieuh!

-Merde, désolé. J'ai été un peu rude.

Le roux rit, fier de lui.

-Mais bon, il est rentré!

Harry se saisit d'une épaule de Ron et y cala sa tête repliée.

-Godric, comment je vais faire pour marcher avec cette horreur ?

Il enleva sa main et recula légèrement. Plaçant ses bras tendus devant lui comme un zombi, il commença à avancer lentement, légèrement replié sur lui-même comme un vieillard.

-Hahaha! Mec, t'as l'air tellement stupide!

Ron se tint le ventre en se bidonnant, continuant d'observer le pauvre gars essayer d'étirer le cuir.

-C'est trop drôle! Et je voudrais pas dire mais t'as l'air complètement gay, mon pote!

Harry l'ignora. Préférant pour le moment y aller doucement et ne pas avouer à Ron et à ses pauvres nerfs que oui, en effet, il _était_ complètement gay.

-Je pense que ça s'étire ... Je retrouve quelques sensations ... peut-être. Je pense que... ma queue a disparu. Merde, je l'aimais bien pourtant.

Il fit quelques pas supplémentaires pendant que Ron se pétait de rire par terre. Harry sauta de haut en bas et couru sur place.

Ron cessa de rire avec difficulté.

-Ca va mieux?

-Ouais, mais j'ai un problème. Je ne pense pas que je puisse me pencher.

Il essaya en grimaçant.

- Essaye encore, c'est juste _légèrement_ cruciale pour ce soir…

Harry essaya de toucher ses orteils. Après plusieurs minutes Ron entendit un joyeux :

-Ca y est ! Dans ta face Fred Le P'ti Cul !

Ron secoua la tête en riant, «crétin» soupira-t-il.

-Argh, Ron…Je suis encore coincé ... Aide-moi...

Le roux grogna et leva les yeux au ciel mais l'aida quand même à se relever.

-Je commence à me demander si un cuir aussi serré était vraiment nécessaire.

-Si je le fais avec un boxer normal ça perd tout son charme. Et puis Malfoy avait l'air d'être branché cuir avec son histoire de cravache et de talons hauts.

Harry souffla et se regarda dans le miroir.

-La vache j'ai l'air d'un gigolo ! Regarde Ron on voit presque le haut de mon pénis tellement ce truc est bas !

-Oui enfin merci mais je vais éviter de regarder, hein. Et puis je me passerai des détails aussi…

Harry s'esclaffa et enfila un pantalon gris foncé léger qui tomba indécemment bas sur ses hanches. Ron lui tendit la chemise qu'il avait prévu de mettre aussi noir que ses cheveux ébènes et qui lui moulait le torse juste comme il faut.

Il sortit ensuite une paire de bretelles de soie minces. Les sangles noires allaient sur ses épaules, lui donnant un petit air British terriblement craquant. Il glissa ensuite des bottes à ses pieds et rentra le bas du pantalon dedans.

En un mot ? Il était _canon_.

-J'ai l'air de quoi ?

-D'une fille qui demande à sa meilleure copine si sa nouvelle jupe lui va.

Harry pouffa et leva les yeux au ciel. Il prit une voix de fausset et s'exclama en faisant de grands gestes avec les mains :

-Je prends ça pour un « ma chériiie tu es SPLEN-DI-DE ce soir ! ».

-Hahaha mais oui bien sûr. Aller vient Narcisse, il est temps de faire souffrir la fouine !

* * *

-Oh _pu-tain_.

La mâchoire d'Hermione toucha presque le sol quand elle vit Harry descendre du dortoir. Ils se dirigèrent tous les trois vers la Grande Salle où se passait la fête. Hermione avait la bouche toujours ouverte et les yeux écarquillés fixés sur son ami pendant qu'elle marchait à l'aveuglette, comptant sur la guidance de Ron pour ne pas se prendre un mur.

-Ouaip. Tu peux le dire, Harry y est allé fort sur ce coup-là.

-Merci. Merci. J'accepte les prix et les chapeaux pointus.

* * *

Le trio se chamailla gentiment jusqu'aux grandes portes. Ils allaient rentrer dans la Salle lorsqu'Harry entendit quelqu'un siffler dans son dos. Il se retourna et vit Malfoy le dévorer des yeux pendant qu'il s'approchait de lui avec sa grâce féline habituelle.

Le blond avait vu Potter arrivé de dos. Il avait bavé à la vue de son pantalon bas qui lui moulait ses cuisses galbées et ses fesses plantureuses. Ses cheveux étaient toujours dans le même désordre je-viens-de-prendre-le-pied-de-ma-vie terriblement sexy. Mais ce qui lui fit le plus d'effet furent les bretelles. Pour une raison inconnue il trouvait ça terriblement excitant.

-Et bien Potter, on sort le grand jeu ?

Harry sourit intérieurement. Malfoy l'avait appelé « Potter », pas par un de ces surnoms débiles. Ca voulait dire qu'il parlait avec le _vrai_ Draco Malfoy, et non une adolescente pré-pubère en extase perpétuelle.

Première étape : réussie !

Malfoy s'approcha de Harry et saisi son menton avec sa main droite tout en glissant ses longs doigts blancs à travers la sangle de bretelle avec la gauche.

-J'aime _ça_. Ronronna-t-il dans l'oreille du brun.

Harry se mordit la lèvre inférieure et sourit.

-Oh, vraiment ?

Harry se rapprocha de Malfoy doucement et moula sensuellement son corps contre celui du blond. Il sentit avec satisfaction que le sexe de Malfoy avait déjà commencé à durcir.

-Ah oui. En effet je sens à quel point tu es…_content_ de me voir. Murmura Harry d'une voix espiègle.

Leurs jambes étaient entrelacées pendant qu'ils se dévoraient des yeux. La bataille d'émeraude contre anthracite faisait rage pendant que leurs lèvres étaient à quelques centimètres seulement de se rencontrer. La chaleur autour d'eux s'intensifia.

Harry poussa un petit gémissement et Draco sentit la chaleur de son souffle s'échouer sur ses lèvres entrouvertes.

Ron détourna le regard, Hermione faillit s'évanouir, le coeur d'Harry rata un battement, et Draco se retint de venir dans son pantalon alors que tout d'un coup les portes de la Grandes Salles s'ouvrirent, les invitant à entrer dans ce qui semblait être une boite de nuit en pleine effervescence.

* * *

Et on ne tue pas l'auteur ou elle ne peut pas mettre la suite ! mwhahaha

Je ne sais malheureusement pas quand je mettrai le prochain chapitre…ça dépendra de vos reviews qui aident mes mains à taper plus vite… *sourire angélique*

Nan sérieusement, avec mes révisions et tout le bordel je ne sais vraiment pas quand je trouverai le temps d'écrire la suite…mais j'essayerai de ne pas dépasser les trois semaines, promis.

**ET UN ÉNOOOOOOORME MERCI POUR VOS 190 REVIEWS !** Je vous aime vous le savez ça? Pas vrai? Arf si je pouvais je vous embrasserais tous ! *SMOUUAAAACK*** **Ah non ne fuyez paaas !

**Ah ! Ah ! Au fait ! Au fait ! Le vote continue ! **

**Harry domin_ANT _?**

**Harry domin_É_ ? **

Le choix t'appartient ! Oui à **TOI** ! Toi qui es derrière ton écran et qui bave en imaginant Harry en minishort en cuir se frottant contre un Draco excité ! LE MONDE EST À TES PIEDS ! VOOOOOOTTTEEEE POUR LE CHANGEEERRR !

Pfiou 'faut qu'je dorme moi…

~ See ya my cute little horny kitties~

Ayase


	5. Equilibrium

Pfiouuuu je n'arrive pas à croire que j'ai trouvé le temps d'écrire ce chapitre ! ^^ J'espère qu'il vous plaira plus que celui d'avant qui a eu moins de reviews que d'habitude…vous ne l'avez pas aimé ?

_**LA FIC NE VOUS PLAIT PLUS ? :S :S **_

_**ET BIEN JE L'ARRÊTE, NAH !**_

Non je plaisante^ ^ Je vous aime tous **merci infiniment** de m'encourager à chaque chapitre et **WELCOME** aux nouveaux venus ! * lance des cookies *

Bref, passons le mélodrame de l'auteur en crise existentiel… je suis malheureusement toujours en période révisions concours (j'en ai un le 18 décembre, pauvre de moi !) au fait Lusaka c'est un concours d'orthophonie toi qui étais si curieuse de savoir !^^ Du coup…je ne sais pas quand je mettrai le chapitre suivant, MAIS * tends le calumet de la paix pour ne pas se faire exploser par des claviers enragés * j'essayerai de le mettre le plus tôt possible PROMI, JURÉ, POSTILLONÉ! Et non, on ne tue pas sa chère Ayase préférée sinon elle ne pourra vraiment plus écrire la suite * sourire angélique *

_**Résultat des votes pour le moment:**_

Harry au-dessUs : 16+ 17 + 18 + 13= **64**

**Vraiment Ryry quel manque de virilité dominatrice ! Halala les jeunes de nos jours, tous des mous du slip… oooh mais non mon Ryry je rigoooole, tu vas faire tourner Malfoy en bourrique je t'assure que tu vas A-DO-RER ! héhéhé **

Draco au-dessUs : 32 + 32+ 31 + 32=**127**

**Puisque la majorité va largement dans ce sens je vais vous faire cadeau d'un Draco assez dominant pour les deux-trois prochains chapitres. Je laisserai ensuite ce rôle tel quel si les votes continuent dans ce sens, sinon… je change de dominant ! Mwhahaha * se frotte les mains ***

**P.S: **j'ai mis cette magnifique image que j'ai trouvée sur le blog de **fauconnette**, elle a vraiment des images superbes de Drarry, allez y jeter un coup d'oeil!

* * *

**Titre : **Désir.

**Chapitre : **Equilibrium.

**Couple : **Draco et Harry ! (je ne sais pas encore dans quel « sens »^^ (Yaoi, donc homophobes s'abstenir…de toute manière qu'est ce que vous foutez là bordel?)

**Rating: **M. Va y avoir de l'action…

**Résumé **: Harry et Draco sortent ensembles….enfin non. En fait ils font juste semblant pour le bien d'un défi lancé par Draco. Mais… jusqu'à quel point peut-on être comédien? Quand Désir, « tensions », surnoms débiles et faux amis s'en mêlent Harry ne sais plus où il en est. Mais pas d'inquiétude un strip tease ça aide toujours, non ? Que ferait-on sans short en cuir et une bonne fessée franchement…

**Disclaimer** : Harry Potter appartient à la génialissime J.K Rowling…d'ailleurs est-ce que quelqu'un a lu son nouveau livre ? Il est bien ?

**Warnings :** Pas de sexe dans ce chapitre mais très prochainement...

* * *

Ce message n'est **pas pour moi mais pour tous les auteurs que vous lisez.**..(désolée si vous me trouvez lourde :S)

Je me suis rendu compte que beaucoup de gens venaient lire les fics mais que peu seulement laissaient des reviews. Ca parait bête mais c'est la principale source de motivation d'un écrivain: Savoir que son écrit est apprécié, connaître les impressions etc. Alors svp ça prend 1minute, écrivez même seulement deux mots mais encouragez les auteurs! Surtout sur ce genre de site où les auteurs ne sont pas forcément confiants avec ce qu'ils mettent en ligne... Merci d'avance et bonne lecture :)

* * *

Une fois leur attachement brisé Harry fut séparé de Draco par la marrée humaine qui se précipitait dans la Grande Salle.

Lui, Ron et Hermione se dirigèrent vers le bar histoire de boire un coup pour se donner du courage. Enfin surtout dans le cas d'Harry, qui en aura grand besoin plus tard dans la soirée.

Rapidement Hermione entraina Ron sur la pise de danse et ils disparurent de la vue du brun. Il se retrouva donc seul attablé au comptoir du bar comme un sans-amis. Il commanda un verre de whisky pur feu. Il aura _vraiment_ besoin de courage pour ce qu'il avait prévu de faire.

Pendant qu'il sirotait sa boisson il jeta un coup d'œil à la salle. Elle avait été entièrement réaménagée pour l'occasion. Toutes les tables avaient été supprimées afin de laisser la place à une piste de danse géante. La table en hauteur des professeurs était maintenant une sorte d'estrade d'où sortait des barres de métal contre lesquelles des filles étaient présentement en train de se frotter comme des chiennes en chaleur.

Ce que tout le monde semblait être cette nuit en réalité.

Le plafond avait été lui aussi modifié afin de faire une illusion de boules de discos et d'éclairs qui illuminaient par moment la salle, donnant une impression de ralentit aux mouvements endiablés des danseurs.

Harry siffla d'admiration. Les professeurs avaient dû se donner du mal pour faire un tel ensemble ! Mais pour la peine, c'était réussi.

Une légère caresse dans le creux de ses reins le sortit de sa torpeur et il se retourna pour faire face à…

Un mec qu'il n'avait jamais vu.

Le garçon était habillé d'une chemise noire ouverte pratiquement jusqu'en bas, dévoilant une collection de plaques de chocolats ahurissante. Harry se lécha inconsciemment les lèvres, ne remarquant pas le sourire satisfait du nouveau venu. La chemise inutile était rentrée dans un jean pas trop moulant ni baggy et retenu par une ceinture de cuir noire. Il avait les yeux très bleus et les cheveux d'un noir de jet assez longs pour un garçon puisqu'ils lui arrivant aux milieux des omoplates. Harry se sentit rougir, l'homme était terriblement séduisant.

-Bonsoir Harry Potter.

Et il avait une putain de voix aussi ! Harry se dit que s'il n'avait pas déjà Malfoy pour objectif il serait sûrement tombé sous le charme.

-B-bonsoir…euh ?

-Gabriel. Gabriel Dragomir.

Harry hocha la tête et lui serra la main.

-Enchanté.

-Pas autant que moi.

Harry rosit et détourna le regard, cherchant un moyen de s'échapper de ce prédateur sans qu'il ne paraisse malpoli. D'ailleurs de quelle Maison venait- il celui-là ? Certainement pas de Griffondor parce qu'il ne l'avait jamais vu auparavant. Mais vu qu'il ne faisait pas trop attention aux autres Maisons il ne savait pas d'où sortait ce type. Serdaigle ? Serpentard ? Poufsouffle ?

-Tu cherches quelqu'un ?

Harry sauta sur l'occasion avec soulagement.

-Oui en effet, je cherche Draco Malfoy, mon _petit-ami_.

Harry accentua le dernier mot et le dénommé Gabriel eut un petit rire grave.

-Oh Malfoy est bien des choses, mais certainement pas ton petit-ami.

Harry fronça les sourcils, perplexe. Son cœur fit une embardée quand il vit le regard sûr de lui de son interlocuteur. Ce type ne pouvait pas savoir la vérité. C'était impossible. Pas vrai ?

-P-pourquoi dis-tu ça ?

Gabriel sourit en coin et avala une gorgée d'une boisson ambrée. Ses yeux bleu électrique ne quittèrent pas Harry un seul instant.

-Quand on connaît Malfoy depuis des années on ne se fait pas avoir par son petit jeu d'acteur. Je ne comprends vraiment pas comment les autres peuvent être dupés par son attitude de gamine hyperactive. Mais bon, ce qui est sûr c'est qu'il est bon comédien.

Intelligent et perspicace avec un brun de cynisme. Serdaigle ou Serpentard donc. Pas que cela réjouissait Harry qui sentit la panique l'envahir. Il força un rire de franchir ses lèvres et tapota le bras du brun.

-Haha tu as l'imagination bien fertile Gabriel. C'est vrai que Draco a changé mais bon, c'est comme ça que je l'aime tu vois ?

Harry détourna le regard, gêné, et bu une gorgé d'alcool. Même si dans ce contexte dire à cet inconnu qu'il aimait Malfoy était une sorte de mensonge, ça lui faisait quand même quelque chose de mettre « Draco » et « je l'aime » dans la même phrase. Il déglutit et reprit une gorgée de son whisky. Les sentiments qu'il commençait à ressentir envers Malfoy le terrifiaient, mais le pire était qu'il n'arrivait pas à lutter contre. Même s'il savait pertinemment que Malfoy n'était pas ce que l'on pouvait appeler un gars bien ou un bon petit-ami. D'un côté il s'en fichait. Malfoy était Malfoy et s'il était autrement…et bien il serait chiant et Harry n'aurait pas eu ce penchant pour lui. Le brun soupira discrètement en se rendant compte qu'il devait être un peu masochiste dans le fond…

-Vraiment ?

Gabriel se pencha vers Harry, qui se recula par instinct.

-Navré Harry mais je ne te crois pas. Par contre s'il y a une chose pour laquelle je suis persuadé c'est que tu es suffisamment gentil et, pardonne ma franchise, un peu naïf et candide sur les bords pour accepter une situation déjantée comme celle-ci, même si cette dernière est contre ton grès. Mais vois-tu…

Gabriel se mit à caresser le bras d'Harry avec le bout de son doigt, faisant frissonner Harry qui se demanda comment il allait se sortir de cette situation.

-Je suis arrivé à la conclusion que tu es, en réalité, célibataire. Et cela depuis ta rupture avec cette… Ginevra Weasley.

Gabriel fit un sourire lumineux à Harry qui déglutit et ne pu s'empêcher de rosir. Il était beau quand même ce con. La main de Gabriel, grande et chaude, n'avait pas lâchée son bras, faisant frissonner Harry qui lutta pour ne pas se gifler.

-Et donc libre de danser avec moi et de passer la nuit dans mon lit.

Opportuniste et envahissant. Définitivement un Serpentard.

Hary sentit son pouls s'accélérer, Gabriel était sexy en diable et en d'autres circonstances Harry aurait accepté de passer la nuit avec lui avec des étoiles dans les yeux et de la bave au coin de la bouche mais voilà…il y avait Malfoy. Et c'était le seul homme que Harry voulait maintenant. C'était dans l'unique lit du blond que Harry voulait passer ses nuits. Mais pour cela il devait trouver une bonne excuse pour se débarrasser de Gabriel sans que celui-ci aille raconter à toute l'école que le couple qu'il formait avec Malfoy était en réalité factice.

Pour le moment en tout cas, puisque Harry avait la ferme attention de faire de Malfoy son vrai petit-ami. Ou en tout cas dans un premier temps, que ce dernier tombe sous son charme.

…Plus facile à dire qu'à faire évidemment quand on connaît l'insupportable emmerdeur et narcissique qu'était l'auguste Draco Malfoy mais le short en cuir qu'Harry portait allait grandement l'aider dans sa démarche, il en état persuadé !

Harry bougea frénétiquement les yeux de droite à gauche, cherchant une échappatoire, de l'aide, un indice, une corde, Malfoy. Quelque chose !

-Hey !

Harry tourna brusquement la tête vers la voix salvatrice. Son preux chevalier sur son fier destrier était de retour !

-Ron ! Soupira Harry avec soulagement.

Qui a dit que l'amitié c'était de la foutaise, qu'il lui foute une claque? Harry l'avait **toujours dit** pourtant : l'amitié, y'a que ça d'vrai !

Ron, légèrement pompette, s'avança vers le couple, talonné par une Hermione furieuse qui observait Gabriel avec irritation. A cause de lui, Ron et elle avait été obligés de voler à la rescousse d'Harry la Princesse Perpétuellement en Détresse au lieu de se bourrer la gueule et de se faire des cochonneries dans l'obscurité de la piste de danse !

Elle allait lui faire sa peau.

Le rouquin pointa un doigt menaçant vers l'inconnu.

-Harry a déjà un copain alors il ne veut pas de toi ! Laisse-le tranquille, c'est clair ? Ou sinon!

Gabriel l'observa tranquillement, un verre à la main et haussa un sourcil négligemment.

-Ou sinon ?

-Ou sinon ! Hurla-t-il….je fais quoi ? Chuchota-t-il plus bas en se tournant vers Hermione en quête d'instruction intelligente.

Mais à sa grande surprise se fut une autre voix glaciale qui lui répondit.

-Tu lui arraches la tête avec les dents et tu craches dans le trou.

-OUAIS! Enfin, je ne ferai sûrement pas ça mais…Ouais !

Le silence se fit dans le petit groupe inopportun.

Ron fut le premier à réagir et fixa son regard vers le nouveau venu, se demandant intérieurement s'il n'était pas plus bourré qu'il ne pensait l'être.

-Malfoy ?

Le cœur d'Harry rata un battement. _Malfoy _! C'était Malfoy !

Harry n'avait pas eut le temps de remarquer la tenue du blond tout à l'heure, bien trop occupé à essayer de lui soutirer un baiser.

Sa bouche s'assécha lorsqu'il vit la bombe humaine qui lui servait de pseudo petit-ami.

Draco était vêtu d'un marcel noir ajusté et d'un jean noir qui lui serraient les jambes et les fesses à la perfection, laissant peu de place à l'imagination. Il avait une chemise tout aussi noire en soie laissée entièrement déboutonnée et retroussée aux manches, comme l'avait fantasmé Harry la veille. Ses cheveux blonds étaient sans gel et battait librement son front et sa nuque au rythme de ses mouvements. Ses lèvres étaient bien rouges et son regard était gris orageux et aussi chaud que la banquise en plein mois d'hivers.

Euh…hein ?

-Dragomir. Je te conseille de retirer ta main de _mon_ copain si tu ne veux pas perdre tes doigts dans d'atroces souffrances.

Le Serpentard ne se le fit pas dire deux fois. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il se passait exactement entre Malfoy et Potter mais le Prince des Verts et Argents semblait le considérer comme sa propriété. Et ceux qui tiennent à leur vie ne s'attaque pas aux propriétés de Draco Lucius Malfoy.

Une fois que l'importun se soit élégamment enfuit pour sauver sa vie, Draco se tourna vers Harry qui le regardait les sourcils froncés, ne semblant pas tellement apprécier les menaces du blond. Draco retint un soupir exaspéré. Foutu parfait petit Griffondor.

-Potter, j'ai besoin de te parler. En privé.

* * *

Draco avait entrainé Harry dans un coin à côté de la piste de danse, près de l'estrade avec les barres de fer. Là de gros et confortables sièges et canapés en velours avaient été aménagés afin de permettre aux danseurs fatigués de faire une pause, aux amis de parler tranquillement et aux amoureux de…enfin vous imaginez la chose.

Draco se laissa tomber sur un siège avec un soupire de contentement. Immédiatement après une nana à l'air passablement éméchée – lisez complètement bourrée et en passe de faire un coma éthylique- se positionna sur l'accoudoir et se pencha pour voler un baiser sous l'œil ahuri d'Harry. La pauvre fille n'eut même pas le temps de passer ses bras autour de la nuque du blond qu'elle se retrouvât par terre.

-Dégage pétasse. Siffla Malfoy avec dédain, sans même accorder un regard à la forme jurant et pestant à terre.

Harry aurait dû engueuler Malfoy pour ne pas respecter la pauvre adolescente. Il aurait dû le réprimander pour l'avoir repoussée aussi brutalement. Mais en fait il était bien trop soulagé et content du geste du blond pour lui en vouloir.

Harry se dirigea lentement vers Draco, tentant de bouger ses hanches sensuellement au rythme de ses pas. Et au vu du regard affamé du blond, il réussissait plutôt bien.

Arrivé à la hauteur du Serpentard il lui sourit, les yeux brillants.

-Si je m'assois ici tu vas aussi me repousser ?

Il pointa son doigt vers l'accoudoir.

-Pourquoi ne pas simplement venir t'asseoir sur mes genoux à la place? Susurra le blond d'une voix aguicheuse.

Harry se mit à rire, heureux que le blond flirte avec lui. Ca voulait dire que Malfoy était intéressé. Peut-être pas autant que l'était Harry, mais même un peu était suffisant pour le moment.

-Parce que je ne voudrai plus descendre après. Ronronna-t-il.

-Oh, vraiment ?

Draco se saisit de son bras et fit glisser le corps du brun sur ses cuisses.

- Toujours pas envi de venir?

Le brun, assis au paradis, joua avec les doux cheveux blonds au niveau de sa nuque.

-Ce n'est pas sur tes genoux que j'ai envi de…_venir_.

Harry chuchota le dernier mot près de l'oreille du blond, lui faisant comprendre son allusion.

Le souffle de Draco se coupa et il dû se faire violence pour ne pas laisser toutes les images qu'engendrait la proposition du brun lui faire perdre le contrôle de sa libido et renverser Potter à même le sol pour le baiser comme un évadé de prison.

A la place Draco lui fit un clin d'œil, et se pencha doucement avant de planter un baiser dans son cou, faisant rougir le brun.

- Et tu peux me croire quand je te dis que je n'ai rien contre cette idée. Chuchota Draco contre son cou avant de sortir sa langue et de goûter la peau de Harry, qui gémit doucement sous la tendre stimulation.

Harry sentit un frisson d'excitation lui traverser l'échine et il lutta de toute ses forces pour ne pas faire une danse de la victoire : Malfoy le voulait ! Il le _voulait _!

Deuxième étape : magnifique réussite !

Harry reprit son calme et le contrôle de son souffle avec difficulté avant de se pencher vers la nuque de Malfoy et d'y placer un baiser aérien.

-Dans ce cas, sois patient. J'ai un cadeau pour toi. Murmura Harry contre la peau douce, puis il lui mordit le lobe.

-Tout ce que tu as à faire c'est m'attendre ici bien gentiment et ne surtout pas bouger.

Draco ferma les yeux et essaya de se calmer. Il se racla la gorge afin de reprendre contenance.

-Dans ce cas je ne bouge pas. Et je t'attends avec…impatience.

Harry ne pu se retenir et lui fit un sourire éblouissant, ravi que Malfoy ne repousse pas ses avances comme il l'avait craint, mais au contraire lui fasse comprendre qu'elles étaient bien accueillies.

Le ventre de Malfoy se tordit dans tous les sens. Le brun était magnifique les joues roses, le souffle un peu trop prononcé, les cheveux dans tous les sens et le regard pétillant de malice et de joie. Malfoy se fit violence pour ne pas écraser sa bouche contre celle, si charmante et tentante, du petit diable qui le chauffait sur ses genoux.

Le brun se pencha vers le Serpentard, ses lèvres si proches de ses jumelles que lorsqu'il parla les bouts de chairs se touchèrent.

-Tu vas voir, après ce soir tu seras tellement obsédé par moi que tu ne voudras même plus te chercher un autre petit-ami. Lui susurra Harry avec un regard plein de promesses.

Il lui vola un baiser puis sauta des genoux et s'enfuit en courant à la recherche d'Hermione pour lui dire qu'il fallait mettre en route la dernière phase du plan.

Ainsi il n'entendit pas Draco chuchoter derrière lui, le regard vague.

-Je n'ai jamais voulu personne d'autre, Harry…

* * *

**FIN !**

Non je plaisante, la suite arrive bientôt avec la dernière phase du plan d'Harry…eeettt *roulement de tambours* LE LIME CHAUD BOUILLANT ! Alors tous à vos claviers, il ne vous reste plus que deux chapitres pour décider qui va… Ohohoho comme si j'allais vous donnez des détails et gâcher la surprise mwhahaha !

**ET ENCORE UN BIIIIIIIIIIG MERCI POUR VOS REVIEWS !** Non mais vous imaginez qu'on a dépassé la barre des 200 ?! O_o

Un mot : **WOW** !

You're all **the best** I fucking **love you** and I will fucking **MARRY YOU **and you are all going to **carry my children **! AND WE ARE GOING TO REPOPULATE THE WORD WITH A MILLIONS OF LITTLE DRACOs AND LITTLE HARRYs ! **HURRAAAAY **! xD

Hrum Hrum désolée j'étais en révision « culture américaine », ça laisse des séquelles…

**Ah ! Ah ! Au fait ! Au fait ! Le vote continue !**

**Harry domin_ANT _?**

**Harry domin_É_ ?**

**Oh et puis dernier petit recensement en date !^^ **Je pensais peut-être recommencer une nouvelle fic mais** hors du contexte Harry Potter**…si j'ai le temps… un jour…bref.

Doooonc **TOI** qui me lis, quel **genre de couple **(HOMO on se refait pas hein xD)** tu préfères ? **Le **GrimmIchi ? **Le** SebCiel ? **Le** SasuNaru/NaruSasu ? D'autres ? **

**TELL ME ALL ABOUT YOUR DIRTY KINKY PHANTASIES MY LITTLE SQUIRREL ! **

~See ya my dear fellow pervert~

Ayase


	6. Séduction:phase Strip-Tease enclenchée

_**Ouuuh j'ai changé le résumé! ^^**_

_**Vilààà un pitit cadeau de Noël en avance !^^ **_

_**Je sors d'un concours stressant au possible (que je ne suis même pas sûre d'avoir réussit, monde cruel) du coup j'ai décidé de relâcher la pression en vous donnant plus tôt ce chapitre tant attendu…**_

_**LE STRIP-TEASE EST ENFIN LÀÀÀÀÀÀ ! **_

_**La foule se déchaine, les yeux se ruent vers le texte a la recherche de paires de fesses, la bave dégouline sur le menton tremblant, le nez saigne en abondance, le souffle s'accélère et…BAOUUUUUUUUUUUUMMMMMMM ! **_

…_**Le téléphone sonne.**_

_**Hahaha j'aime dire n'importe quoi xD**_

_**BREF ! **_Savez-vous mes très chers lecteurs que chu's a signé la 300e review ? TROIS CENTS REVIEWS ! Oh. Mon. Dieu. Je vous AIME ! Merci infiniment pour votre soutien et pour me laisser des encouragements à chaque fin de chapitre, ça ne prend pas longtemps pour vous mais vous n'avez pas _idée_ à quel point ça me rend **extatique** à chaque fois que je lis vos mots !… Je suis extrêmement sérieuse en vous disant, vraiment, _merci_. * s'incline respectueusement *

_**Résultat des votes pour le moment:**_

Harry au-dessUs : 16+ 17 + 18 + 13 + 5(PLUS PERSONNE NE VOOOOTE !OUIIIIN)= **69**

**Boooon Ryry est clairement en dessous pour le moment… plus que deux chapitres chers lecteurs alors courez à vos claviers si vous voulez changer la face du monde ! (Non, je n'exagère pas du tout ! hu hu hu)**

Draco au-dessUs : 32 + 32+ 31 + 32 + 22 (re : PLUS PERSONNE NE VOOOTE OUIIIIN)=**149**

**Hmmm la majorité va largement dans ce sens à ce que je vois… **

**P.S: **j'ai mis cette magnifique image que j'ai trouvée sur le blog de **fauconnette**, elle a vraiment des images superbes de Drarry, allez y jeter un coup d'oeil!

* * *

**Titre : **Désir.

**Chapitre : **Séduction: phase Strip-Tease enclenchée.

**Couple : **Draco et Harry ! (Je ne sais pas encore dans quel « sens »^^ (Yaoi, donc homophobes s'abstenir…de toute manière qu'est ce que vous foutez là bordel?)

**Rating: **M. IL Y A DE L'ACTION PAR ICI !

**Résumé **: "Prouve-le Potter...Sors avec moi." Jusqu'à quel point peut-on être bon comédien? Quand Désir, tensions, surnoms débiles et faux amis s'en mêlent Harry ne sais plus où il en est. Mais pas d'inquiétude un strip-tease ça aide toujours, non ? Que ferait-on sans short en cuir et de bonnes fessées franchement! Phase séduction... Enclenchée. Accroche-toi bien Draco...

**Disclaimer** : Harry Potter appartient à la génialissime J.K Rowling…d'ailleurs est-ce que quelqu'un a lu son nouveau livre ? Il est bien ?

**Warnings :** LIME ! Alors tous ceux qui sont mineurs ou sensibles…vous êtes prévenus !

Au fait ! Je viens de me souvenir d'une chose ! L'idée du bonbon sur la langue et du short en cuir me vient d'une fic que j'avais trouvé incroyablement SEXY il y a quelques années dont…je ne me souviens malheureusement plus du nom…mais ce n'était pas du Drarry… enfin je crois…euuuh…pas sûre en fait. Du NaruSasu ?...Peut-être ? Pff je sais plus. Je m'excuse platement pour ma mémoire défaillante. :S Enfin bref j'avais trouvé l'idée tellement érotique et ça fait un booon moment que tout ça me trotte dans la tête, du coup je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de vous la faire partager ! D Donc merci à cet auteur inconnu(e ?) et à cette fic inconnue aussi ! hrum hrum… (J'ai l'impression que ce que je viens d'écrire ne sert à rien mais bon…^^)

* * *

Ce message n'est **pas pour moi mais pour tous les auteurs que vous lisez.**..(désolée si vous me trouvez lourde :S)

Je me suis rendu compte que beaucoup de gens venaient lire les fics mais que peu seulement laissaient des reviews. Ca parait bête mais c'est la principale source de motivation d'un écrivain: Savoir que son écrit est apprécié, connaître les impressions etc. Alors svp ça prend 1minute, écrivez même seulement deux mots mais encouragez les auteurs! Surtout sur ce genre de site où les auteurs ne sont pas forcément confiants avec ce qu'ils mettent en ligne... Merci d'avance et bonne lecture :)

* * *

Harry commençait à s'impatienter. Ca faisait maintenant vingt minutes qu'Hermione s'était éclipsée afin de préparer la dernière étape du plan et il n'avait toujours pas de nouvelles. Harry tourna son regard vers le blond. Il était toujours assis dans son fauteuil à une dizaine de mètre de la scène. Il avait posé un verre de whisky sur l'un des accoudoirs et semblait s'ennuyer ferme. Il avait placé sa cheville droite sur le dessus de son genou gauche avec nonchalance et semblait repousser pour la seizième fois les avances d'élèves bavant devant sa classe naturelle. Ce qui énervait profondément Harry qui avait l'envie folle de lui jeter un sort de désillusion pour le rendre transparent au reste du monde.

-Au moins il reste vraiment sur son siège à m'attendre…rah si seulement Hermione pouvait se dépêcher !

-Patience est mère de vertu mon jeune ami.

- Ron, tu sais que t'es carrément flippant quand t'es bourré?

* * *

Une trentaine de minutes s'écoulèrent et la musique semblait devenir de plus en plus forte.

Et les danseurs de plus en plus belliqueux.

Harry parla brièvement à un Dean à moitié nu qui lui avait fièrement confié qu'avec Seamus et Blaise Zabini ils avaient placé une sorte de barrière repousse plus-de-vingt-ans pour ne pas être dérangé pendant la fête par les professeurs… Puis il s'était fait engloutir par une horde de filles en furie et Harry ne le revit plus.

Paix à son âme.

Enfin, Harry repéra une Hermione rayonnante qui se frayait un chemin vers lui.

-Alors ?

Elle lui fit un grand sourire.

-J'ai eu un peu de temps pour toi tout seul sur la scène dans dix minutes!

Harry jeta un coup d'œil sur la scène en question et vit une nana et un mec _à poil_ entrain de danser autour des barres de métal. Harry haussa les sourcils sans les profs c'était vraiment la débauche. Mais bon. C'était parfait pour lui.

* * *

Dix minutes plus tard Harry sauta sur la scène. Tout le monde se tu et se tourna vers lui, il se mit à rire sous la nervosité.

-Wouuuhou! A poiil !

-Ouaiiiis !

Draco tourna la tête vers la scène et écarquilla les yeux.

- Ne me dites pas que…Oh, par _Salazar…_

* * *

Harry rit et haussa les épaules en se saisissant du pseudo-micro. Maintenant qu'il y était autant y aller à fond.

-Bonsoir mesdames et messieurs ! J'espère que vous êtes tous complètement nus et bien accompagnés ! Sinon dépêchez-vus d'attraper votre voisin…

Il sourit quand il entendit des gens probablement ivres l'applaudir.

-Je plaisante. Enfin presque. Je suis ici devant vous pour une simple mais bonne raison: je voudrais faire _plaisir_ à mon nouveau copain, et je suis sûr que tout le monde sera d'accord avec moi ici : que faire de mieux sinon un… strip-tease ?!

Draco sentit sa mâchoire dégringoler. Harry allait…_oh Merlin ! _

Les hanches d'Harry se déplacèrent en cercles lents pendant qu'il parlait et la foule partie en cries hystériques. Il pouvait voir Draco se renfrogner sur son fauteuil à la vue du monde qui bavait sur _son_ Harry et il se mit à rire dans le micro, déchainant encore plus son publique.

Harry était tout de même nerveux, il passa ses doigts dans ses cheveux et mâchouilla sa lèvre inférieure. Ron, Dean, Seamus et Neville se rapprochèrent de la piste et martelèrent leurs mains sur la scène en sifflant et en hurlant. Hermione était assise à quelques mètres et avait un verre à la main avec une petite ombrelle qui dépassait, mais son attention était complètement tournée vers Draco, savourant son expression stupéfaite en même temps que son cocktail.

-Hawwrryy !

Une Luna complètement ivre monta sans ménagement sur la scène sous les encouragements de la foule. Harry sourit et passa un bras autour de sa petite taille.

-On s'est perdu ma Luna ? Rit Harry pendant la blonde s'accrochait à lui pour tenir debout.

-Naoooon! Che veux être la preeeeemière à voir tes fesses ! Elle gloussa et s'accrocha aux épaules d'Harry pour se soutenir pendant que l'auditoire se marrait.

-C'est charmant. Je ne te savais pas si perverse, c'est Neville qui doit être content. Bref, comme je le disais, je voudrais dédier cette danse à Draco Malfoy !

-LUI ! Ché lui là-bas! Luna siffla en pointant Draco du doigt.

Pendant ce temps Malfoy ne pouvait pas détacher ses yeux de Potter. Son style vestimentaire un peu anglais, sa voix, ses yeux et ses cheveux en désordre, tout commençait à le rendre lentement mais sûrement fou de désir.

-Okay ma Lulu, dis-moi au revoir et descends de là que je puisse faire bander Malfoy comme il se doit.

Il ferma les yeux en pouffant pendant que Luna lui bavait sur la joue et rit quand elle se cassa la figure en dégringolant de la scène avant d'atterrir dans les bras de Neville qui lui pinça le nez pour la punir de vouloir voir les fesses d'un autre homme que lui.

Harry se lécha les lèvres et se saisi du pôle brillant devant lui avec sa main gauche pendant que les lumières s'abaissaient. Le plafond enchanté axa sa lumière sur lui alors qu'il chuchotait dans le micro une dernière fois.

-Je danse pour toi, Draco.

Le microphone fut jeté dans la foule alors que la musique se lançait.

Ça y était; l'ultime partie du plan était lancé : faire que Draco Malfoy soit fou d'Harry Potter.

Harry fit le tour du poteau, une main sur la barre et balançant ses hanches au rythme de la musique. Il rencontra chaque répercussion avec un clin d'œil et un mouvement de son bassin. Il sauta sur la barre de métal et s'y laissa glisser et remonta parfois son bas-ventre, se frottant contre le métal froid. Son corps se mouvant de la plus sexy et indécente manière possible. Il enroula sa jambe autour de la barre, plongea son regard dans celui de Draco et se lécha les lèvres. Draco crut qu'il allait mourir. Ou exploser. Mais à choisir il préfèrerait sauter sur la bombe sexuelle qui se déhanchait devant lui, _pour_ lui.

Lorsque le rythme de la musique prit un ton plus langoureux il fit lentement glisser ses bretelles avec ses pouces et commença à déboutonner sa chemise avec une lenteur douloureuse pour tous les spectateurs. Il eut un petit rire quand il remarqua Draco le regarder avec des yeux brûlants, le baisant pratiquement du regard.

Toute son attention se porta sur Draco alors qu'il lança sa chemise sur lui, visant sa tête à la perfection. Draco se saisit du tissu avec gourmandise et inhala le parfum musqué. Ce satané Potty le retournait vraiment dans tous les sens. Et surtout son cœur et sa libido, bien mises à mal.

Harry dansait maintenant torse nu, les sangles de ses bretelles ballantes sur le côté de ses hanches alors qu'il se déhanchait sensuellement contre le poteau. Tous les yeux s'agrandirent quand le brun sauta hors de la scène.

Les basses augmentèrent d'intensité chaque seconde, tout comme la chaleur incandescente dans les veines d'Harry et de Draco, leur hurlant de déchainer leur plus bas instinct et de simplement se laisser prendre au piège de la luxure.

Harry s'approcha de Draco avec les yeux remplis de convoitise. Ses hanches se déplaçant de gauche à droite, respectant la musique avec précision jusqu'à ce qu'il soit directement en face du blond.

L'auditoire criait mais Harry était déjà trop profondément dans son propre monde, il ne les entendait même plus. Ne les voyait plus. Il n'y avait plus que lui et Draco dans son univers. Il plaça ses genoux sur le velours qui encadrait les cuisses de son blond.

Draco perdit le contrôle de sa respiration à la vue de la peau halée si proche de lui et il déglutit quand Harry se pencha pour murmurer à son oreille, ses épaules roulant et se déplaçant toujours au rythme de la mélodie.

- Tu es si sexy quand tu perds le contrôle.

Le brun se mit à rire devant l'expression outrée du blond et se releva pour faire demi-tour.

Les fesses d'Harry glissèrent entre les jambes ouvertes de Draco pendant qu'il se penchait en avant. Il laissa ses fesses caresser l'entrejambe du blond avec une atroce lenteur. Il pouvait sentir le sexe complètement dur du blond qui ne demandait qu'à sortir et il sourit par-dessus son épaule, déplaçant son dos nu vers le haut pour se frotter contre le torse de Draco.

Avec ses bras levés et tendus par-dessus la tête il attrapa doucement la nuque de Draco entre ses mains. Le brun commença à monter et à descendre, faisant glisser la chair incandescente de son dos contre le torse de l'héritier pendant qu'il se déplaçait en ondulant. Son bassin avançait et reculait légèrement pendant qu'il frottait ses fesses contre la bosse du blond.

D'ailleurs, si vous vouliez l'humble avis de Darco, ce mouvement devrait être illégal.

Ou uniquement réservé à leur chambre à coucher.

Harry sourit et rougit quand il sentit une paire de grandes mains caresser son dos comme si elles se trouvaient en possession du plus magnifique et précieux des trésors. Les mains étaient brûlantes et désespérées, bougeant sur le dos bronzé de haut en bas, s'attardant sur les hanches et le bas du dos.

Draco respirait fort, sa bouche était entrouverte pendant qu'il savourait la sensation de la peau parfaitement douce sous ses doigts et ses paumes. Son sexe gorgé de sang tentait désespérément de sortir de son pantalon et d'empaler la magnifique créature qui se mouvait sensuellement sur son corps de la plus cruelle et délicieuse manière qui soit.

Harry finit par se lever et fit face une fois de plus à Draco.

Quand il plaça ses mains sur le bouton de son pantalon, il pu entendre les gens applaudir et se mettre à crier de plus belle. Harry sourit quand il vit un bonbon emballé sur une table à quelques centimètres et il lui lança un « accio » informulé pour le voir atterrir sur la bosse qui déformait le pantalon du blond, sans même que ce dernier ne s'en aperçoive.

Harry défit la fermeture éclair et laissa son pantalon tomber sur le plancher. Ses jambes bottées le poussèrent sur le côté pendant qu'il battait des hanches au rythme des basses. Harry se retrouva donc à demi nu avec seulement ses bottes et son short. La foule avait dépassé l'hystérie et Draco faillit jouir dans son pantalon.

Les orbes orageux de Draco se fixèrent sur le corps sensuel en mouvement. C'était chaud et sexy, et tortueusement érotique avec ses os pelviens qui brillaient sous la lumière faible à chaque fois que le brun bougeait. Des gouttes de sueurs commencèrent à couler le long de la poitrine d'Harry, hypnotisant le blond qui se fit violence pour ne pas se pencher et les lécher avec avidité. Quand Harry se pencha vers son sexe, Draco eu le souffle coupé.

Harry titilla le sexe couvert de son nez pendant qu'il se penchait pour ramasser le bonbon avec ses lèvres. Lorsque Draco sentit la chaleur de sa bouche autour de son érection, il siffla et rejeta la la tête en arrière.

-Bordel… Expira Draco alors que le brun mordilla légèrement son entrejambes.

Harry remonta le long du corps pâle en dansant jusqu'à se mettre une fois de plus à cheval sur les hanches du blond. Le visage de Draco était rubicond, ses cheveux habituellement parfaits tombaient en désordre sur ses joues et ses lèvres étaient rouges et gonflées. Le spectacle était presque trop parfait pour Harry qui se sentit durcir encore plus.

Harry leva sa main vers sa bouche et en retira le papier bonbon qu'il avait retiré avec sa langue. Harry plaça ses coudes sur les épaules de Draco et se pencha pendant qu'il ondulait ses fesses gainées de cuir de gauche à droite.

-Tu le veux? L'alluma encore plus le brun.

Il tourna le bonbon dans sa bouche grâce à sa langue en le laissant claquer contre ses dents pour que le son se répercute dans les oreilles de son vis-à-vis.

-Salazar, _oui_.

Harry fixa les magnifiques iris dilatés qu'il avait en face de lui.

-Ouvre la bouche alors.

Draco ouvrit la bouche docilement, ne cherchant même pas à faire une remarque cinglante ou salace. Harry avait complètement anesthésié son cerveau et prit le contrôle de son corps. Il n'était que désir et chaleur. Il le voulait _tellement_.

Harry se pencha et son rythme cardiaque augmenta au rythme de leur hanche entrant en collision. Il pencha la tête et sortit sa langue avec le bonbon perché sur la pointe. Le muscle chauffé se glissa dans la bouche avide de son vis-à-vis. Leur langue se caressèrent seulement une petite seconde alors que le bonbon fut passé avant qu'Harry ne se recule vivement avec une violente secousse et un gémissement rauque : le blond n'avait pas pu résister plus longtemps et avait balancé ses hanches vers le haut, faisant directement se rencontrer leurs érections et gémir le brun. Harry avait une main serrant l'arrière du fauteuil et l'autre tirait sur les cheveux de Draco alors qu'il montait et descendait sur son aine en de rapides mouvements circulaires.

-Han Draco…

Ça n'avait plus rien d'une danse. Les deux hommes se frottaient durement l'un contre l'autre, les yeux fermés et laissant échapper des grognements qui étaient heureusement couverts par la musique forte.

Draco serrait fermement les hanches du brun pendant qu'il glissait sa queue avec force contre le short lisse. Il grogna de satisfaction quand un gémissement fut murmuré à son oreille et gémit quand Harry lui tira les cheveux encore plus fort, lui envoyant un pic de plaisir directement dans le pelvis.

Le public de voyeurs les regardait les yeux écarquillés et choqués pour certains, mais bizarrement personne ne chercha à arrêter leurs ébats.

-Draco, aah…

Harry grogna dans le cou de Draco quand il sentit la chaleur exploser dans son abdomen. Ils gémirent et prirent de laborieuses respirations jusqu'à ce qu'Harry ressente une violente poussée contre sa longueur.

-D-Dracoo…

Harry se cambra et attrapa les cheveux blonds platine avec encore plus de force, les tirant pendant qu'il jouissait. Il grimaça à la petite douleur de son érection piégée dans le short horriblement serré mais continua ses mouvements pendant que le blond lui soutenait le dos de ses mains chaudes.

Draco grogna et jura quand il sentit la vague intense de plaisir le submerger. Il gémit et ferma les yeux pendant que le liquide chaud et épais jaillit dans son pantalon.

-Harry…

Lorsqu'Harry entendit son nom gémit par cette voix cassée, il miaula encore plus fort dans l'oreille de son blond alors qu'il continuait de se frotter lentement autour du Serpentard, redescendant de l'intense plaisir qui avait éclaté entre eux.

-Tu es diabolique. Chuchota Draco avec admiration et resserra sa prise autour de la taille nue, regardant son petit-ami avec des yeux vitreux mais brillant de satisfaction et d'un petit quelque chose qui fit se battre le cœur d'Harry un peu plus vite.

-Venant d'un Serpentard je ne suis pas sûr que ça me fasse plaisir, le taquina Harry en souriant.

Avant que Draco n'ait pu répondre quoi que ce soit, le plafond éteignit tous les feux et la chanson se termina, les laissant dans le noir pendant quelques instants.

_Merde, je viens de sauter sur Malfoy en public !_ Fut la première pensée cohérente à traverser l'esprit encore embrumé d'Harry. Quand il se tourna à l'aveuglette vers le blond dans l'intention de lui faire part de sa panique il sentit une main se saisir durement de son épaule.

Draco vit son brun se faire littéralement arracher de ses bras pendant que quelques lumières se rallumèrent et que la musique recommençait à jouer.

Les élèves étaient bien trop bourrés pour rester en état de choc trop longtemps alors ils se remirent bien vite à boire et à danser, excepter quelques filles qui s'éventaient dans le fond de la salle et quelques types qui durent se rendre aux toilettes pour prendre en main leur petit problème masculin…

-Potter ! Appela Draco alors qu'il vit la tête brune se faire entrainer dans la foule.

…Et disparaître.

* * *

Aloooors ? Vous m'aimez ou vous m'aimez ? ^^

Les reviews m'aident à poster plus viiite… ~ :P

En parlant de ça, **ENCORE UN ENOOOOORME MERCI POUR VOS COMMENTAIRES !** Trois cents. Je n'en reviens toujours pas. O_o

**Ah ! Ah ! Au fait ! Au fait ! Le ****vote continue POUR DEUX CHAPITRES **_**SEULEMENT**_** ALORS ON SE **_**DÉPÈCHE**_** SI ON VEUT AVOIR SON MOT À DIRE****! **

**Faudra pas venir m'insulter si ce n'est pas votre rôle fétiche à la fin par contre… Le vote c'est la voix de la majorité, alors faites-la pencher en votre faveur ! ;)**

**Harry domin**_**ANT **_**?**

**Harry domin**_**É**_** ?**

**Oh et puis dernier petit recensement en date !^^ ****MERCI À TOUS CEUX QUI M'ONT DÉJÀ RÉPONDU !**

Je pensais peut-être recommencer une nouvelle fic mais** hors du contexte Harry Potter**…si j'ai le temps… un jour…bref.

Doooonc **TOI** qui me lis, quel **genre de couple **(HOMO on se refait pas hein xD)** tu préfères ? **Le **GrimmIchi ? **Le** SebCiel ? **Le** SasuNaru/NaruSasu ? D'autres ?**

~**Dis-moi tous tes fantasmes…**~

_**Les deux derniers chapitres ont subi une grosse baisse de régime niveau reviews (vous ne les avez pas aimés ?) j'espère qu'avec celui-ci vous serez plus motivés pour me donner vos avis ! **__** Dites-moi ce que vous en avez pensé et si ce petit lime est à la hauteur de vos espérances… aaaargh j'espèèèère !^^ **_

Ayase, qui se mange limite les doigts d'anxiété.

P.s : Si je n'update pas avant Noël…**JOYEUSES FÊTES À TOUUUUUSSS !** Je vous souhaite Santé, Bonheur et, le plus important, Sexe Débridé ! YIIIHA ! Fufufu


	7. Décisions

Pfiouuuu vous l'avez attendu loooongtemps celui-ci hein ? Désolée, désolée ! :S

Le vote est fermé ! (gosh, j'ai l'impression d'être un videur de night club…) parce que j'ai déjà commencé le chapitre avec la partie de jambe en l'air (hohoho c'est chaud bouillant, je vous assure !) alors voici le verdict après un comptage laborieux pour mon pauvre esprit littéraire: Draco est **au dessUs **!

Merci infiniment pour tous ceux qui ont participé (vraiment, vraiment MERCI !) et pour ceux qui préféraient Harry dominant, pas d'inquiétude, vous allez ADORER mon lemon ! Il va vous mettre la bave aux lèvres les hormones en ébullition ! Hohoho

…Mais pour le lire il faudra attendre le prochain chapitre fufufu (j'aime faire ma sadique, c'est assez valorisant xD)

Bref, je me tais parce que ça fait vraiment trop longtemps que je vous fais attendre pour ce chapitre, alors ne perdons plus une minute !

**Bonne lecture à tous et rdv à la fin du chap' pour un pitit message !**

* * *

**Titre : **Désir.

**Chapitre : **Décisions**.**

**Couple : **Draco et Harry ! Avec un Draco DOMINANT (Yaoi, donc homophobes s'abstenir…de toute manière qu'est ce que vous foutez là bordel?)

**Rating: **M. Il va y avoir de la bonne grosse action au prochain chap!

**Résumé **: "Prouve-le Potter...Sors avec moi." Jusqu'à quel point peut-on être bon comédien? Quand Désir, tensions, surnoms débiles et faux amis s'en mêlent Harry ne sais plus où il en est. Mais pas d'inquiétude un strip-tease ça aide toujours, non ? Que ferait-on sans short en cuir et de bonnes fessées franchement! Phase séduction... Enclenchée. Accroche-toi bien Draco...

**Disclaimer** : Harry Potter appartient à la génialissime J.K Rowling…d'ailleurs est-ce que quelqu'un a lu son nouveau livre ? Il est bien ?

**Warnings :** LIME au chapitre d'avant et LEMON au prochain chap ! …vous êtes prévenus ! (et ravis xD)

* * *

Ce message n'est **pas pour moi mais pour tous les auteurs que vous lisez.**..(désolée si vous me trouvez lourde :S)

Je me suis rendu compte que beaucoup de gens venaient lire les fics mais que peu seulement laissaient des reviews. Ca parait bête mais c'est la principale source de motivation d'un écrivain: Savoir que son écrit est apprécié, connaître les impressions etc. Alors svp ça prend 1minute, écrivez même seulement deux mots mais encouragez les auteurs! Surtout sur ce genre de site où les auteurs ne sont pas forcément confiants avec ce qu'ils mettent en ligne... Merci d'avance et bonne lecture :)

* * *

-C'est quoi ce bordel? Cracha Harry lorsqu'il fut violement projeté contre un mur dans un coin isolé de la Grande Salle.

-C'est à moi de dire ça ! Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris Harry ? Pourquoi m'as-tu fais ça ?

Harry se tendit et releva lentement les yeux, grimaçant à la vue de la personne qui venait de l'arracher des bras chauds et chaleureux de Malfoy_…_Ginevra Weasley. Ginny Weasel pour les intimes.

_Putain j'ai vraiment la poisse._

_-_Merde Harry ! Explique-toi !

-Ginny écoute… Tenta de la raisonner doucement Harry. Toi et moi… c'est…enfin on était bien mais…depuis la guerre c'est…enfin…tu vois… je…nous…

_Nom d'un hippogriffe Harry ! Sujet, verbe, complément, c'est pas compliquer ! Arrête de bafouiller comme un crétin et tiens tes positions ! Sois ferme mais empathique ! Tu peux le faire ! _Tenta de s'encourager le brun intérieurement…sans grand résultat malheureusement.

-Mais on s'aime, non ? On va se remettre ensemble, hein ? Tu m'as dit que ce n'était qu'un stupide pari pour prouver à Malfoy qu'on pouvait l'aimer, mais…mais _toi_ tu n'es pas amoureux de lui, n'est-ce pas ? _N'est-ce pas ?_

Ginny le regarda, les larmes pleins les yeux et la voix partant dans les aigues. Harry se tortilla, mal à l'aise et saisit son ancienne petite-amie par les épaules.

-Je suis désolé Ginny mais… je suis gay. Je crois que c'est pour ça que je ne voulais pas me remettre avec toi après la guerre. J'ai essayé de me le cacher, de fuir mes… mes envies mais…ce n'était pas _moi, _tu vois ? Je me mentais à moi-même et je suis fatigué de le faire. Malfoy est… Malfoy a toujours été là, mais je ne l'avais jamais vraiment _vu_ avant. Mais maintenant je…je le vois. Et je n'arrive plus à détacher mon regard de lui. Je n'en ai d'ailleurs pas envi, même si je sais que je vais sûrement souffrir et que ça sera dur. Je ne sais pas si ce que je te dis a un sens ou si tu me comprends mais… Tu es une fille géniale Gin, vraiment, et tu n'auras aucun mal à trouver quelqu'un qui te chérira comme tu le mérites ! Mais…cette personne n'est pas moi. Et ne le sera jamais. Je suis vraiment…

- Minable troll!

Avant qu'Harry n'ait pu réagir sa tête cogna le mur derrière lui pendant qu'une douleur explosait dans son nez. _Oh non c'est pas vrai ! Ca fait deux fois que cette folle furieuse me frappe alors que j'avais déjà rompu avec elle ! Faut la faire interner c'est plus possible là, mon nez ne survivra pas à une troisième attaque ! _

-Vas donc te faire enculer par ce Mangemort si c'est ce qui te fait bander ! Cracha Ginny avec hargne avant de s'éloigner d'un pas rageur sous le regard choqué et furieux d'Harry.

- J'hallucine… maugréa Harry en regardant la tête rousse disparaître dans la foule.

-Je crois que je vais devoir avoir une petite discussion avec elle, marmonna une voix grincheuse à sa gauche.

Harry se retourna vivement en se tenant son pauvre nez qui pissait le sang.

-Ron? Hermione?

-Yo.

-Harry ! Tu as encore le nez cassé ? Tu es vraiment impossible, tu le sais ça ? _Nasalus reparo_*.

Harry tata son nez et ne ressentit aucune douleur. Rassuré, il remercia chaleureusement une Hermione à l'air pincé et se lança un sortilège d'_Evanesco _pour retirer le sang de son visage et de ses vêtements.

-Alors comme ça tu peux _voir_ Malfoy maintenant, vieux frère ?

Harry pâlit.

* * *

Draco soupira une nouvelle fois et se frotta le front. Ca faisait presque quinze minutes que Potter avait été « kidnappé » et Draco ne savait pas s'il en était frustré ou soulagé.

Toujours assis sur son fauteuil moelleux il essayait de faire le point sur ce qu'il s'était passé en un mois : Il avait été injustement accusé de viol, mais Potter l'avait (encore) sauvé d'Azkaban. Après ça il s'était apitoyé sur son sort devant Potter, chose absolument honteuse pour un Malfoy qu'il s'appliquait à oublier, et de fil en aiguille il avait finit par défier Potter pour qu'il sorte avec lui malgré son ancien statut de Mangemort. Potter avait accepté bien évidemment, ce balafré était bien trop fier et buté pour refuser un défi, surtout s'il était lancé par celui qu'il considérait comme un rival.

Quelle belle connerie Draco avait fait là.

Au fil des jours il avait vu Potter le défendre et s'accrocher à leur « couple » et Draco en avait été…touché. Mais Potter lui avait très vite remis les pieds sur terre en affirmant à Granger qu'il n'était pas amoureux de lui. Qu'il faisait ça uniquement pour lui prouver qu'il avait raison.

Malgré sa lutte acharnée depuis presque un an contre ses propres stupides sentiments qu'il éprouvait pour le brun, il en avait été profondément blessé.

Draco était humain, comment ne pas tomber amoureux de celui qui vous a sauvé la vie ? De celui qui vous a fait échapper à la prison ? De celui qui s'est battu pour vous pendant que toute la société vous rejetait avec hargne ? Potter n'avait pas changé depuis ses onze ans toujours altruiste, toujours courageux, toujours modeste, toujours plein de vie, de curiosité et d'admiration candide face à la Magie. Toujours adorable mais non moins fort. Toujours…lui-même. Magnifique.

Et Malfoy avait craqué. Quand exactement, il ne le savait pas. Il avait _accepté_ de se rendre compte qu'il éprouvait autre chose que de la haine pour Potter il y avait environ un an. Il lui a fallu quelques de mois de plus et des rêves assez déstabilisants pour un jeune hétéro afin que Draco comprenne qu'il ne voulait pas juste l'amitié de Potter mais bel et bien un accès illimité à l'intérieur de son pantalon…et à son cœur.

Bordel, _l'amour_, quelle connerie.

Mais honnêtement Draco ne voulait même pas essayer de découvrir depuis combien d'années il éprouvait de tels sentiments pour Harry Potter. Les _reconnaître_ était déjà bien assez lourd pour ses épaules, merci bien.

Draco n'était pas un Griffondor courageux et impétueux, il ne savait pas foncer tête baissée avec témérité. Il était un Serpentard, lâche et retors sur les bords, il avait besoin de réfléchir avec application avant de faire le moindre geste, son éducation de Sang-Pur lui avait appris à être hautain, froid et méprisable de tous ceux qui n'était pas « dignes » de partager le même oxygène que lui.

Mais surtout, il avait été Marqué par Lord Voldemort.

Il était tellement sale.

Draco grogna et secoua la tête. Ceux qui étaient « impurs » n'étaient pas les sang-de-bourbe, pas les cracmols et encore moins les Weasley c'étaient tous ceux qui avaient été Marqué par ce monstre, ceux qui L'avaient rejoint de leur plein gré. Et même si lui n'avait pas eu le choix, il portait Sa marque sur le bras. Comme eux, il avait été réduit en esclavage et Il lui avait ôté toute dignité.

Il était impur. Salit. Immonde.

Indigne d'être regardé par un être aussi beau et immaculé que Potter.

Pourtant, ce dernier venait de faire quelque chose que Draco ne comprenait pas. Il n'était pas aveugle et encore moins inexpérimenté il avait parfaitement vu que Potter le…_draguait_. Et encore plus, s'il se fiait à la danse plus qu'érotique le brun l'avait complètement _allumé_, lui faisant comprendre qu'il ne serait pas contre le fait de passer entre ses draps, et pas pour y dormir. Mais ce que Draco ne comprenait pas c'était…_pourquoi _? Potter avait dit à Granger qu'il ne voulait pas véritablement sortir avec lui, que c'était juste pour prouver son point de vu, qu'il n'avait pas de _sentiment _pour lui bordel ! Potter n'était pas du genre volage, il ne couchait pas à droite à gauche, d'ailleurs Draco ne savait même pas s'il avait déjà eu un ou une autre partenaire sexuel que Ginevra Weasley.

Alors pourquoi toute cette mise en scène ?

Pour se venger de ce que Draco lui avait fait subir depuis deux semaines ?

Draco grimaça. Ils avaient pratiquement couché ensemble sur la piste tout à l'heure, c'était aller un peu loin pour une simple vengeance, non ? Surtout de la part de Potter, Draco ne l'imaginait pas faire ce genre de chose uniquement pour lui faire payer quelques surnoms et des mains aux fesses. Non, il devait y avoir _autre chose_. Mais quoi ?

Draco retint un frisson. Il ne voulait pas laisser l'espoir que Potter ne le déteste pas lui emprisonner le cœur.

Et puis même si Potter, par Draco ne savait quel miracle, serait d'accord pour avoir une aventure avec lui, d'essayer de voir si les choses pourraient marcher entre eux deux, qu'est-ce que Draco pouvait espérer de lui ? Une relation sérieuse ?

Ah ! N'importe quoi.

Potter avait peut-être momentanément oublié ce qu'il était parce qu'il s'était laissé envahir par sa libido. Après tout Draco savait qu'il était superbement beau (et même ce pléonasme ne faisait pas justice à son physique parfait). Mais un jour, un jour Potter se souviendrait de ce qu'il avait été. Un jour il verrait sa Marque sur le bras et il se rendrait compte de ce qu'elle représentait vraiment.

Après tout il pouvait cacher sa Marque au reste du monde, mais pas à la personne qui partage nue son lit, c'était impossible.

Potter pourrait passer du temps avec lui, plaisanter avec lui, coucher avec lui même, mais pas tomber _amoureux_ de lui. Jamais.

Salazar, mais pourquoi fallait-il que ce soit _Potter_ entre tous ? Avec quelqu'un d'autre Draco aurait peut-être réussi à le faire fléchir avec du temps et une cour assidue ! Mais Potter faisait parti d'un autre monde. Draco trouvait que c'était un châtiment bien cruel pour les erreurs qu'il avait commises dans sa jeunesse.

La gorge de Draco se serra. Il pouvait encore sentir le corps de Potter se mouvoir sensuellement contre le sien, son souffle sur sa peau, ses mains tirant ses cheveux, les frissons de son corps pendant sa jouissance, ses yeux verts pétillants de malice et de désir, ses cheveux en bataille, ses hanches, ses mains, son torse, ses sourires, sa sueur, ses mouvements…

_Merde_.

Il était vraiment, complètement, irrémédiablement, amoureux de Harry Potter.

Et maintenant qu'il avait goûté au fruit interdit, il en voulait _plus_.

Malgré sa raison, ses arguments, son putain de _bon sens,_ il voulait Potter plus que tout au monde.

_Et bien, j'suis pas dans la merde moi..._

* * *

-Donc. Ce que tu essayes de nous dire entre deux fards et trois bégaiements c'est que tu es tombé amoureux de Draco Malfoy ?

-N-non… enfin… c-c'est compliqué…c'est que je …enfin… il est…je…Oui.

Harry leva timidement les yeux vers ses amis les deux avaient une expression indéchiffrable mais le regardaient avec attention, l'invitant à continuer. A ce moment-là de la conversation Harry avait imaginé que ses amis se seraient mis à hurler et que Ron, surtout, l'aurait très mal pris. Mais les deux semblaient calmes et Harry ne s'était pas encore prit de coup de poing. Il estima que c'était un excellent début et inspira un peu d'air avant de continuer.

-Ce n'était censé être qu'un jeu… un pari stupide entre deux ennemis qui se détestent ! Mais…je me suis rendu compte que…c'est _lui_, vous voyez ? Je veux être avec lui. Réellement. Pour le plus de temps possible…toute la vie même en fait... Enfin je…Bref vous avez compris quoi !

Harry se gratta la nuque, gêné.

-Je suis désolé. Ajouta-t-il tout bas.

-Désolé de quoi ?

Harry releva vivement la tête pour observer Ron, ce dernier lui fit un petit sourire en coin et soupira.

-Harry, mon vieux…est-ce que j'ai l'air d'un con ?

-Et moi ? Répliqua Hermione, haussant les sourcils en réprimant un sourire.

-Euh…

Harry, perdu, posait son regard à tour de rôle sur ses deux amis.

-C'est une question piège ?

Hermione eut un hoquet scandalisé et Ron grogna.

-Pourquoi tout le monde me prend toujours pour un connard complètement fermé? Maugréa le rouquin.

Hermione haussa les épaules.

- D'après des études récentes c'est la couleur de cheveux qui fait ça. Le orange serait la couleur des benêts…sans vouloir t'offenser bien sûr mon chéri.

Ron la fixa de travers, grimaçant.

-Sympa.

Il soupira et se tourna vers Harry, qui les regardaient tous les deux comme s'il leur avait poussé trois autres têtes à la Crockdur.

-Mon pote. _Personne_ ne va aussi loin dans une vengeance. J'veux dire, j'aime pas franchement Malfoy, et je ne serais pas contre une bonne blague pour lui rabattre son infernal caquet mais c'est pas pour ça que je vais aller me trémousser à moitié à poil sur ses cuisses tu vois ? En fait ça ne me serait même pas venu à l'idée parce que…ben parce que c'est pas ce qui traverse l'esprit d'un hétéro qui n'a pas de béguin pour les barbies blondes peroxydées. C'est évident que ça fait un petit moment maintenant que tu aimes Malfoy, Harry... Parce que sans vouloir t'offenser t'es pas très bon pour cacher tes sentiments…ni pour les sortilèges de silence quand tu dors, si tu vois ce que je veux dire…

Harry écarquilla les yeux pendant que le rouge lui montait aux joues.

Ne me dîtes pas qu'il avait…pendant que tout le dortoir pouvait l'entendre…oh Merlin il allait _mourir de honte._

-Harry.

Le brun reporta son attention vers son amie.

-Nous nous en sommes rendu compte depuis un moment, mais le problème reste Malfoy. Lui n'a absolument rien remarqué. Et d'après ce que j'ai pu observer de son comportement, même s'il ressent la même chose pour toi, il a un gros complexe d'infériorité. Il ne se sent pas digne de toi. Lui faire comprendre que tes sentiments sont réels et durables ne sera pas une mince affaire, crois-moi. Prépare-toi dès maintenant.

-Malfoy me…il m…

-Il t'aime, oui.

-Mais il…

-Continu de te rendre la vie impossible parce qu'il est persuadé que tu ne lui rendras jamais ses sentiments. Ou du moins pas aussi fort que ceux qu'il éprouve pour toi.

-Et je…

-Dois lui faire comprendre que vous pouvez avoir une vraie relation amoureuse, oui.

-Co…

-Comment ? Alors là Harry démerde-toi. Baise-le, envoies-lui des fleurs, chante-lui des poèmes sous une balustrade, fais ce que tu veux mais ne le lâche pas avant qu'il ait compris que ce que tu éprouves est réel ou alors il n'arrivera jamais à faire confiance à votre histoire.

-Hermione, ma chérie, on t'as jamais dit que ce n'était pas bien de lire dans les pensées des gens ? Parce que c'est flippant j'te jure.

-Oh mon pauvre Ron, soupira la brune d'un air malicieux. Si tu savais…

* * *

-Draco ?

Draco sursauta et tourna la tête vers la provenance de la voix. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent et ses mains devinrent moites quand il vit qui l'avait apostrophé.

-Potter. Je commençais à me demander s'il ne fallait pas que je prévienne le Ministère que le Héro National avait été kidnappé après son vilain strip-tease. Histoire qu'on lance les recherches au plus vite pour te sauver de tes fans enragés.

Harry grimaça et Draco nota que son nez se fronçait quand il faisait la moue. Salazar qu'il était adorable.

Harry pointa sa baguette sur un autre siège en velours et le rapprocha de celui qu'occupait déjà Draco. Il s'assit ensuite dessus et soupira, l'air nerveux, en passant une main dans sa chevelure ébène, asséchant la gorge du blond.

-Draco je…il faut qu'on parle.

Draco lutta pour ne faire transparaitre aucune émotion et hocha la tête. Il savait déjà ce que Potter voulait lui dire alors il décida de lui éviter cette peine et prit les choses en main.

-Ne t'inquiète pas Potty, j'ai compris. Honnêtement je ne m'attendais pas à ce que tu tiennes aussi longtemps alors on va dire que tu as réussis le pari, d'accord ? Tu peux partir sans remord.

Harr le regarda, l'air passablement horrifié et Draco ne comprit pas cette réaction.

-Tu veux rompre ? Demanda Harry tout bas, les yeux perdus et… triste ?

Pourquoi Potter avait l'air _triste _? Ce n'était pas comme si le brun avait…ah. Ca devait être à cause de _ça_. Il laissa un sourire désabusé éclairer ses traits et secoua la tête en soupirant.

-Potter, Potter, Potter. Tu veux tant que ça coucher avec moi ? L'un n'empêche pas l'autre tu sais. On peut se dire…_au revoir_ ce soir dans mon lit si tu veux. Et demain tu seras libre. Aucun regret, ça te va ?

Oui, ça valait mieux comme ça. Puisque Draco ne pourrait jamais l'avoir, autant en profiter tant que les hormones d'adolescent de Potter dictaient sa conduite. Que Potter veuille rompre était une évidence depuis le début, Draco était déjà content d'avoir pu en profiter pendant un mois. Et si en plus il pouvait l'avoir pour une nuit…Draco frissonna. Même si après ça il sera seul et dévasté, au moins il aura le souvenir de la chaleur du corps de Potter nu contre le sien pour le reste de sa vie. C'était mieux que rien.

-Non Draco ça ne va _pas _! Merlin, mais tu n'y es pas du tout…

Harry s'était reculé dans son siège et avait levé ses mains en avant comme pour se défendre, l'air très agité. Il prit une profonde inspiration et ancra son regard dans celui, perplexe, du blond.

-Qu'est-ce que tu dirais si je te disais que je veux qu'on sorte ensemble, mais pour de vrai cette fois et non pas à cause d'un pari stupide ?

Draco cligna des yeux, son expression était indéchiffrable.

-Potter. Est-ce que tu t'es cogné la tête en venant ici ? Celui qui t'a kidnappé t'a fait boire quelque chose de bizarre?

Harry leva les yeux au ciel, exaspéré par tant de… de _mauvaise-foi_ ! (Tous droits de ce jeu de mots réservés à la Malfoy©).

-Non. Écoute Draco je…en fait j'y pense depuis un petit moment maintenant. A toi. A moi… A _nous_. Et je…je veux vraiment essayer. Je veux essayer de voir à quel point je peux tomber amoureux de toi.

Harry expira, anxieux. Hermione lui avait conseillé d'y aller franc-jeu mais honnêtement il était extrêmement mal à l'aise. Les déclarations d'amour n'avaient jamais été son fort et il n'avait absolument aucune idée de la manière dont il devait s'y prendre pour faire comprendre à Malfoy qu'il éprouvait des sentiments à son égard. A sa plus grande horreur les traits de Malfoy se tordirent, cette confession n'avait pas l'air de lui faire plaisir _du tout_.

-C'est encore plus grave que ce que je croyais.

-Euh…je ne te suis pas Draco…

Draco le foudroya du regard, faisant pâlir Harry, surprit par tant de colère et de rancune dans ses iris. Il s'était plutôt imaginé qu'à cette partie-là de la conversation ils soient en train de s'embrasser passionnément, courant vers la chambre de Préfet en Chef de Draco pour une nuit torride. Mais à première vue Harry n'était pas très bon pour les prémonitions, c'était la deuxième fois qu'il se fourvoyait en beauté.

Il ne s'attendait vraiment pas à ce que la discussion se passe si mal en fait. Ils avaient un réel problème de communication, il faudra remédier à ça pour leur avenir… Harry grimaça et se tortilla dans son siège, de plus en plus mal à l'aise. Il fallait absolument que cet échange se passe bien. Il fallait que Draco accepte de sortir avec lui pour de vrai ...il le _fallait_. Sinon ils n'auraient _pas_ d'avenir. Et c'était _douloureux_ rien que d'y penser, alors à _vivre_ c'était inenvisageable.

-De toute évidence, cracha Draco, tu as oublié le détail le plus important.

Draco remonta sa manche gauche d'un geste brusque alors que le regard de Harry se posait sur la Marque hideuse sur son bras.

- Tu dois te souvenir de cette créature immonde à laquelle j'ai dû jurer allégeance Potter ? Des choses horribles que je te faisais il n'y a de cela pas si longtemps ? De la manière dont je traite tes amis et le reste du monde ? Comment pourrais-tu oublier tout ça !

Puis avec moins de hargne dans la voix et plus de tristesse, presque comme une supplique il ajouta,

-Je n'ai pas la force d'attendre le jour où tu réaliseras que tu avais tord et que tu t'en ailles à tout jamais. Je… je n'y survivrai pas.

-Draco, fit Harry avec douceur, je n'ai pas l'intention de te faire ça. Je sais qui tu es, qui tu as été, et je m'en _fiche_. Tu ne comprends pas ? Ca a toujours été toi ! Tu as été le premier jeune sorcier que j'ai vu, tu es une constance dans ma vie depuis mes onze ans bordel ! Il y a toujours eu ma vie à Poudlard avec mes amis, mes cours et…Draco Malfoy. Je ne sais pas comment l'expliquer parce qu'il n'y a pas de mot pour décrire l'évidence. C'est juste que tu as toujours été là. Et que j'ai toujours _aimé_ t'avoir à mes côtés, en tant que rival, qu'ennemi, qu'insupportable petit con qui me pourrissait mes journées... Les jours étaient ennuyeux, banals… _vides_ si je ne me battais pas avec toi. Sans tes grimaces hautaines et tes remarques acerbes, sans tes aveuglants cheveux blonds affreusement gominés,-Draco eu un hoquet outré, ses cheveux étaient _parfaits _!- tes mains manucurées et ta démarche princière. Tous les ans revenir à Poudlard signifiait _te _revoir en plus du reste. Tu as toujours eu une place importante dans ma vie. Je ne sais pas quand exactement cette place a grossie et s'est transformée en ce qu'elle est aujourd'hui mais...je m'en fiche en fait. Tout ce que je veux maintenant c'est que tu sois là, avec moi, jusqu'à la fin de mes jours. Avec ou sans ta Marque sur ton bras. Parce que c'est du _passé_ et que je veux un _avenir_ avec toi. Tu comprends ?

La gorge de Draco s'assécha. Il regarda Potter, lui aussi rouge écrevisse et qui semblait avoir envi d'être partout sauf ici, bien que ses yeux soient implacablement plantés dans les siens avec détermination, comme si Potter arriverait à faire entrer son message directement dans son cerveau s'il fixait les yeux de Draco avec suffisamment de force.

- On se disputerait beaucoup. Souffla Draco doucement, comme s'il cherchait désespérément un argument contre leur potentiel relation.

Curieusement Harry nota que lui dire simplement« je ne veux pas sortir avec toi imbécile de Potty » ou « je ne t'aime pas, va crever la bouche ouverte pour ce que ça m'fait » n'aveint pas l'air de lui être venu spontanément à l'esprit.

Alors que malheureusement (ou heureusement ?) pour Draco, c'étaient les seules phrases qui auraient pu faire reculer Harry.

Draco était juste terrifié, Harry pouvait le voir maintenant. Et il avait envi de prendre le blond dans ses bras et de l'embrasser jusqu'à ce que toutes ses inquiétudes s'évanouissent.

-Je vais être odieux avec tes amis. Continua Draco, le regard suppliant. On n'a pas les mêmes opinions politiques. Je voudrai que tu changes certaines choses chez toi et toi tu voudras que j'en change aussi. Alors on va se disputer. Fort. Ca va vraiment péter de partout. Et tout ça se finira forcément _très __mal_.

Harry rit et hocha la tête.

-C'est fort probable. Et d'ailleurs j'ai presque hâte parce qu'il faudra qu'on se réconcilie après.

Harry changea son sourire en quelque chose de plus espiègle et avide.

-Et ça signifiera beaucoup, _beaucoup_ de sexe.

-Le sexe, le sexe, espèce d'obsédé… Maugréa Draco dans sa barbe, les joues roses.

-Et je déteste les Moldus, continua Draco pendant qu'Harry s'esclaffait.

Harry leva les yeux au ciel, il allait encore continuer à essayer de s'échapper ? Il n'avait pourtant plus aucune chance de refus, parce qu'Harry savait pertinemment que leur mise en couple était ce que Draco _voulait_ aussi.

-Je déteste aussi les huitres. Tout ce qui vient de la mer d'ailleurs. Ca pu, c'est gluant, c'est dégueulasse. Je déteste qu'on soit meilleur que moi. Surtout Granger. Je déteste le rose. Je déteste Longbotom et les Poufsouffles, tous inutiles et bons qu'à créer des catastrophes. Je déteste…

Harry ne réussit plus à se retenir et explosa de rire, Draco était tellement _adorable _! Le blond prit un air froissé devant l'hilarité du brun, piqué au vif.

-Et ça n'a rien de _drôle_ Potter. Je suis en train de te prouver que toi et moi c'est _impossible _!

Harry secoua la tête, écartant la protestation du blond d'un geste vague de la main.

-Tu détestes beaucoup de choses dis-moi ! Jamais entendu parler de Peace and Love ?

-Quoi ?

-Un slogan moldu.

-Ouais ben je déteste aussi les slogans moldus. Je ne les comprends pas et ça m'énerve... _Quoi _? Siffla Malfoy.

Harry tenta de faire disparaître son sourire, en vain. Il était tellement heureux qu'il devait s'empêcher de sauter partout.

-T'es vraiment teigneux dans ton genre hein ?

Draco fronça les sourcils, l'air incrédule.

-Tu es bouché ou quoi Potter ? Je suis en train de t'expliquer qu'entre toi et moi c'est…un meurtre à retardement !

-Rien que le sexe ne puisse réconcilier, ne t'inquiète pas.

-Mais tu vas arrêter de me parler de sexe en te léchant les lèvres espèce de dépravé !

Harry rit devant l'attitude puritaine de Draco et se leva prestement de son siège. Il traversa la distance qui le séparait de Draco en une longue enjambée et s'assit à califourchon sur les jambes du blond.

-Assez parlé Draco. Toi et moi on sort officiellement et _véritablement_ ensemble à partir de maintenant. Point barre.

Draco déglutit et plongea ses iris dans celles, dilatées par le désir et l'affection, d'Harry. Il ne voulait plus lutter. Comme Icare il voulait s'approcher le plus possible du soleil, quitte à se brûler les ailes ensuite. Après tout il était certain que ce petit grec était mort heureux, ayant réussit son rêve le plus fou. Alors il allait faire pareil. Potter le voulait, il aimait Potter. Il décida que pour une fois dans sa vie il allait se comporter en Griffondor inconscient (Salazar ce que ce Potter lui faisait faire…) et juste…foncer sans se prendre la tête. Avec un peu de chance (et beaucoup de travail) leur couple pourrait vraiment marcher. Inconsciemment, il plaça ses mains sur les hanches du brun et frissonna. _Enfin_.

Harry sourit et hocha la tête, l'air satisfait.

-Bien.

Il se lécha les lèvres et s'approcha du blond.

-Et maintenant Draco, tu vas me baiser.

Draco cligna des yeux lentement, puis laissa un sourire se dessiner lentement sur ses lèvres, les retroussant sur ses dents dans une expression sauvage pendant que ses yeux s'assombrissaient.

-Oh bébé, tu n'as _aucune_ idée dans quoi tu viens de t'embarquer.

* * *

*Hahaha une blague avec une amie à moi que je voulais absolument mettre même si personne n'allait la comprendre, désolée pour ça. Mais je crois qu'il y a une vrai formule pour réparer un nez cassé, si quelqu'un la connaît dites-le moi et je corrigerai.

Voilàààà ! Je ne sais pas encore s'il reste un ou deux chapitres…peut-être le loooong chapitre dédié UNIQUEMENT à leur relation libertine(argh j'ai hâte d'y être xD) et ensuite un épilogue, genre x années plus tard ?…J'sais pas encore.

Z'avez aimé ? C'était la partie « sentiment » qui était obligatoire avant la partie « sexe débridé » ^^

* * *

**Bien…il ne me reste plus qu'à vous inviter à découvrir ma nouvelle fic puisque celle-ci ne va pas tarder à se finir : Le Poison d'Irya, que j'adore personnellement, mais qui n'a pas beaucoup de succès, ce qui me brise le cœur ! Snif, snif !(c'est pour cela que j'ai décidé de faire honteusement sa pub ici ^^) .**

**Voici le résumé pour ceux que ça intéresse (elle devrait compter une quinzaine de chapitres, j'en ai écrit onze et pour le moment il y en a six sur le site):**

_Emprisonné, Harry attend son exécution. Mais au dernier moment le fascinant Draco Malfoy lui propose un marché... et Harry accepte. Néanmoins, pour qu'il ne songe pas à s'enfuir et qu'il reste auprès de lui, Draco va le piéger et lui faire boire le Poison d'Irya, mortel et dont seul Draco connaît l'antidote. Entre intrigues, amour et magie, Harry commence une nouvelle vie...mouvementée. UA. Drarry (évidemment) et OOC._

**C'est une belle romance qui commence entre deux ennemis et qui finit avec deux amants. Leur relation se met en place doucement pour que ça fasse plus réaliste et il y a pas mal d'humour ! ;)**

* * *

Merci encore infiniment pour toutes vos reviews et votre fidélité ! Ce sont elles qui m'ont poussée à vous mettre la suite au lieu de simplement mettre la fic en hiatus… alors vraiment, **d'énormes poutoux baveux à vous et un tonnerre d'applaudissements pour me supporter** ! haha

With my eternal love,

Ayase.


	8. Happy Sexy END

**Titre : **Désir.

**Chapitre : **Happy Sexy End.

**Couple : **Draco et Harry ! Avec un Draco DOMINANT (Yaoi, donc homophobes s'abstenir…de toute manière qu'est ce que vous foutez là bordel?)

**Rating: **M ! Du **grand**, **lourd**, **M **! Il va y avoir _QUATORZE PAGES_ D'ACTION DANS CE CHAP' MES AMI(E)S ! hohohoho ! xD

**Résumé **: "Prouve-le Potter...Sors avec moi." Jusqu'à quel point peut-on être bon comédien? Quand Désir, tensions, surnoms débiles et faux amis s'en mêlent Harry ne sais plus où il en est. Mais pas d'inquiétude un strip-tease ça aide toujours, non ? Que ferait-on sans short en cuir et de bonnes fessées franchement! Phase séduction... Enclenchée. Accroche-toi bien Draco...

**Disclaimer** : Harry Potter appartient à la génialissime J.K Rowling…

**Warnings :** **LEMOOOOOOOONNN **! Il n'y a QUE ça ici ! Alors sortez les bavoirs et les ventilateurs !

* * *

Ce message n'est **pas pour moi mais pour tous les auteurs que vous lisez.**..(désolée si vous me trouvez lourde :S)

Je me suis rendu compte que beaucoup de gens venaient lire les fics mais que peu seulement laissaient des reviews. Ca parait bête mais c'est la principale source de motivation d'un écrivain: Savoir que son écrit est apprécié, connaître les impressions etc. Alors svp ça prend 1minute, écrivez même seulement deux mots mais encouragez les auteurs! Surtout sur ce genre de site où les auteurs ne sont pas forcément confiants avec ce qu'ils mettent en ligne... Merci d'avance et bonne lecture :)

* * *

Chapitre 7 : Happy Sexy End.

Tout était silencieux. A la fin de leur discussion dans la Grande Salle Draco avait prit la main d'Harry et l'avait emmené dans un silence quasi-religieux dans sa chambre, où il l'avait fait basculer sur son lit avant de se placer au-dessus de lui. Et maintenant, ils se trouvaient tous les deux sur les draps fins, leurs yeux se dévorants mais sans que leur muscles ne bougent d'un millimètre.

Ils se regardaient, se contemplaient. Ils s'aimaient sans se toucher. Tout ce qu'on pouvait entendre étaient leurs pouls inégaux.

Mais la tentation devient trop forte, elle augmenta d'un coup et leur envie l'un de l'autre devint soudainement insoutenable. Ils avaient attendu ça trop longtemps, maintenant ils voulaient se _dévorer_.

Draco baissa légèrement la tête et inspira profondément l'odeur de la peau délicate sous lui, avant de sortir sa langue et de lécher longuement et vicieusement sa gorge.

Le corps d'Harry eut un soubresaut et il tenta inconsciemment de se relever pour échapper à la langue délicieuse qui commençait à le mettre dans tous ses états, mais une paire de dents s'enfonça dans son cou, le rendant impuissant et le faisant gémir.

- Il est trop tard pour te débattre, Potty. Comme tu me l'as si gentiment demandé, je vais te baiser. Longuement, profondément et brutalement. Et crois-moi tu vas _adorer_.

Harry gémit et rejeta la tête en arrière, il était terriblement excité et le murmure chaud de Draco au creux de son oreille le rendait fou.

-Oh, vraiment ? Permettez-moi d'en douter fortement monsieur l'aristo précieux. Etre brutal signifierait abimer votre « splendide » manucure, non ? Je suppose alors que je devrais me contenter d'un _mollusque_…

Harry n'avait pu s'en empêcher, il _voulait_ que Draco le domine complètement, clame chaque parcelle de son corps comme sienne. Et pour cela il devait le provoquer. Pour que Draco se déchaine _vraiment_. Il voulait être totalement à lui, corps et âme, et pour cela Draco devait prendre complètement le contrôle de leurs ébats.

Harry avait toujours été le leader, le chef que tous suivaient sans réfléchir : parce qu'il était l'Elu, parce qu'il avait un puissant pouvoir magique, parce qu'il avait du charisme… Personne ne l'avait jamais totalement contrôlé, pas les Dursley, pas Dumbledore et encore moins le Ministère. C'est pour cela qu'il voulait que Draco le fasse, qu'il soit le seul à faire de lui sa chose, parce qu'il savait que Draco l'aimait et le respectait et que le fait qu'il se soumette dans leurs ébats sexuels n'avait rien à voir avec _qui_ il était pendant la journée. Mais il aimait Draco, il savait que ce dernier avait besoin de sentir qu'il avait les commandes et qu'Harry se soumettait à lui, en confiance et avec amour. Car, contrairement à Harry, Draco avait été contrôlé toute sa vie : par ses devoirs d'aristocrate, par son père, par Voldemort, par les attentes de son entourage et de ses ancêtres… C'était le seul moyen pour que Draco comprenne qu'il l'aimait vraiment et qu'il n'avait pas l'intention de jouer avec ses sentiments et lui faire du mal.

De plus, c'était _terriblement_ excitant…

Les yeux de Draco s'assombrirent et il laissa un lent et dangereux sourire dévoiler ses dents.

-Potter, Potter, quelle impétueuse bouche tu as là.

Il se rapprocha doucement d'Harry et murmura d'une voix de velours.

- Nous allons devoir la faire taire, n'est-ce pas ? Je crois que la mettre à une meilleure utilisation serait préférable.

Le silence était épais et chaud alors que le bruit d'une fermeture éclaire qui descend se faisait entendre. Le souffle d'Harry s'accéléra et il se mordit la langue pour ne pas gémir.

-Tu vas faire exactement ce que je te dis, est-ce bien clair bébé ?

Harry déglutit et hocha la tête, le cœur battant la chamade. L'ordre de Malfoy aurait pu être menaçant, mais le fait qu'il l'ait appelé bébé avait calmé la soudaine anxiété d'Harry. Il faisait confiance à Draco et était de toute manière bien trop excité pour se dégonfler maintenant.

Harry ne pu retenir un miaulement de désir quand il vit que Draco caressait sa propre érection une fois qu'il l'eut sortie de son pantalon. Draco était _vraiment_ très bien bâtit. Peut-être même un petit peu trop pour la bouche et le cul vierges d'Harry. Draco lui sourit perversement puis attrapa ses cheveux, le forçant à se mettre à quatre pattes devant lui et à baisser la tête sur le membre intimidant.

-Suce-moi bébé. _Maintenant_.

Harry ouvrit la bouche pour haleter mais Draco profita de l'ouverture de ses lèvres pour faire entrer sa queue dans la cavité lisse et moite avec un grognement satisfait.

Harry gémit autour du membre qui avait envahit sa bouche. C'était gros, lourd, chaud, salé, et putain, qu'est-ce que c'était _bon _! Harry sentit la poigne de Draco se raffermir sur ses cheveux, le poussant vers le bat et le forçant à remonter dans un rythme que lui seul pouvait contrôler. Son sexe trembla dans son pantalon, l'érection d'Harry déjà pleine.

Il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il durcissait sous le traitement violent de Draco, mais il continua de gémir à l'agression de sa bouche. Draco le tenait fermement et baisait sa bouche en grognant, ses hanches bougeant frénétiquement pour s'enfoncer de telle ou telle façon dans la bouche accueillante.

Et Harry bandait de plus en plus.

Le bruit sourd d'un orifice humide remplit par à-coup, des coups de langue qu'il donnait parfois à l'érection brûlante dans sa bouche, aux soupirs de son assaillant qui lui répondaient, tout cela l'excitait. Harry porta sa main à son érection douloureuse et écarta ses cuisses inconsciemment, miaulant quand sa bouche fut une fois de plus écartée par la queue du blond.

Draco sourit, ses yeux pétillants.

-Je vois que tu aimes vraiment ça, Harry. Tant mieux.

Harry gémit autour de son membre, le faisant siffler de plaisir. Encore plus excité, il enfonça son membre palpitant plus profondément dans la bouche ouverte, incandescente et salivante, appuyant sur le menton de Potter pour le faire avaler jusqu'à ce que ses poils pubiens caressent sa lèvre supérieure.

Il fut récompensé par un autre ronronnement de plaisir du brun, un filet de salive coulait le long de sa peau rougie pendant qu'Harry écarta un peu plus les jambes pour pouvoir baisser son bassin et le frotter contre les draps sous lui, haletant par le nez. Il n'avait jamais été aussi excité de sa vie et tout ce qu'il voulait c'est que Draco le touche enfin.

Finalement, après quelques autres va-et-vient Draco se rendit compte qu'il était dangereusement proche de la jouissance et lâcha la chevelure de son petit-ami, le laissant se retourner sur le dos. Le corps d'Harry frissonnait de désir et de la salive mélangée à un peu de sperme dégoulinaient de sa bouche jusqu'aux draps, en sillonnant ses joues.

-Et bien Potter, ce n'était pas mal du tout pour une première fois. On dirait bien que j'ai trouvé un excellent et délicieux moyen de te faire taire, n'est-ce pas ? Je saurai quoi faire maintenant.

Harry haleta et bougea son bassin.

-Draco…

Le blond grogna au son de la voix cassée du brun. Il le suppliait clairement de faire quelque chose pour apaiser le feu qui lui brûlait les sens. Et Draco était plus que ravi de lui offrir son assistance.

-Impatient, bébé ? Susurra le blond pendant qu'il sortait sa baguette et la pointait sur les habits du brun, les faisant disparaître en un instant, révélant une érection déjà bien moite.

-Tu _as_ aimé ça Potter. Mais ça ne fait que commencer…

Il laissa un sourire prédateur se dessiner sur son visage pendant que Harry s'agitait sur le matelas, visiblement en manque d'attention.

-Draco, j'ai envie de toi… Soupira Harry pour que Draco arrête sa torture et le prenne enfin.

Mais Draco ne fit que sourire encore plus et secoua la tête de gauche à droite.

-Non, non, tu ne sais pas encore ce que ça signifie de désirer au point d'en perdre la tête. Et je ne peux pas te prendre avant ça, n'est-ce pas ?

Harry poussa un petit bruit qui ressemblait à s'en méprendre à un sanglot pendant que Draco prenait son temps pour se déshabiller.

Il laissa glisser sa cravate contre sa chemise comme un serpent, faisant déglutir Harry face à la classe naturelle qui se dégageait des gestes de son amant. Il laissa ensuite sa chemise glisser sur ses épaules larges et la jeta au pied du lit. Il n'avait plus que son marcel noir et son pantalon serré. Harry crispa ses doigts autours des draps. Qu'est-ce qu'il avait envi d'arracher ces stupides vêtements et de mordre la peau laiteuse en face de lui! Mais un seul regard sévère de Draco le fit renoncer et il resta là, l'érection douloureuse, à regarder ce démon lui faire à son tour un strip-tease lent et sensuel… quelle ironie.

Si Draco avait souffert comme lui pendant son petit strip-tease, il comprenait mieux le désir de vengeance du vile Serpent.

.. Il _détestait_ le Karma.

D'une lenteur agonisante Draco fit passer le marcel par-dessus sa tête, dévoilant un torse pâle et bien définit au regard affamé d'Harry.

Son pantalon, déjà ouvert pour la fellation, tomba facilement sur ses fesses puis à terre, poussé par ses deux pouces, avant de rejoindre le reste de ses vêtements au pied du lit. Son érection était toujours aussi dure et mouillée de salive et de sperme.

Harry était allongé sur les draps de la plus érotique manière qui soit : sa bouche un peu barbouillée du liquide pré-éjaculatoire, tremblant, le désir évident dans ses yeux verts assombris, cuisses largement écartées et érection fermement appuyée sur un ventre plat et hâlé. Draco se lécha les lèvres avec délectation. Depuis le temps qu'il rêvait de ça…

Il pu sentir sa queue trembler quand Harry, prit d'un excès de timidité sous le regard scrutateur de Draco, avait pressé ses cuisses l'une contre l'autre, tentant de se cacher aux yeux de celui qui lui faisait si plaisamment perdre le contrôle de son corps.

Draco attrapa rapidement les jambes refermées de son idiot de petit-ami et les rouvrit de nouveau, lui permettant d'admirer le sexe turgescent de Harry et ses testicules rondes et délicates. D'une main, il attrapa l'érection jusque-là négligée et Harry poussa un petit cri aigu, refermant les yeux et rejetant la tête en arrière sous la vague de plaisir que la main chaude et ferme autour de son sexe lui procurait.

Harry n'arrivait pas à y croire. Son corps lui faisait mal, il était tremblant, une fine pellicule de sueur le recouvrait déjà et il avait tellement _envie_. Envie que Draco s'enfonce en lui, envie que Draco l'embrasse, le caresse, le marque. Il n'en pouvait plus alors que le blond l'avait à peine touché !

Draco observa Harry, son Harry, si beau, si ouvert, si délicieux…

Que faire ? Le prendre tout de suite ? Calmer leur désir dévorant ?

…Ou faire durer un peu les choses ?

-Harry, bébé…que dirais-tu de s'amuser un peu ?

-M'en fou mais…fais quelque chose Dray, j'en peux plus…

Draco sourit, profondément satisfait. Il allait faire de leur première fois un moment inoubliable.

Harry avait la tête vide et il avait chaud, très chaud. Il sentit Draco lâcher son sexe et il gémit piteusement. Son petit-ami était un vrai sadique. Il sentit Draco bouger au-dessus de lui et bientôt une odeur de musc lui remplit les narines. Il rouvrit les yeux qu'il n'avait pas eu conscience d'avoir fermé et son souffle se coupa. Devant son visage allongé sur les draps, se trouvait la verge du blond…alors que sa tête se trouvait au-dessus de son propre sexe.

Un 69. Harry haleta, il n'avait jamais essayé mais il avait toujours trouvé ça terriblement excitant.

-Harry, on va jouer un peu d'accord ?

Draco abaissa son bassin jusqu'à ce que son gland se pose sur les lèvres humides d'Harry. Ce dernier ouvrit immédiatement la bouche, docilement, et Draco souffla pendant qu'il s'enfonçait dans la bouche ouverte pour lui.

-C'est bien bébé, t'as tout comprit…

Il tourna la tête jusqu'au sexe du brun et sourit. C'était à son tour de faire joujou.

Il se mit à lécher la veine saillante puis engouffra le sexe en entier avant de le relâcher aussitôt. Harry gémissait et se tortillait sous lui comme un désespéré, ce qui fit sourire Draco pendant qu'il recommençait son manège.

-Draco, gémit Harry, arrête de me torturer ou je ne tiendrai pas…

Draco rit autour de la verge du brun, ce qui fit resserrer ses lèvres et tressaillir sa gorge. Harry ouvrit la bouche et émit un « aaah » étranglé. Merlin que c'était bon.

Le brun décida que ce n'était pas juste qu'il soit le seul à recevoir un tel plaisir. Alors pendant que Draco le suçait plus doucement mais tout aussi délicieusement, il prit les fesses du blond et les fit redescendre vers lui, de sorte qu'il puisse le reprendre en bouche. Draco lui fit une succion d'encouragement et Harry vit des étoiles.

Harry fit bouger sa langue sur le sexe frémissant dans sa bouche pendant que ses mains libres caressaient les cuisses blanches et musclées de part et d'autre de sa tête. Il laissa même ses mains s'aventurer vers les bourses de Draco, les soupesant et les faisant rouler dans sa main. Il entendit le souffle de Draco devenir hasardeux et sa bouche descendre aussi vers ses propres bourses, faisant rouler ses yeux de plaisir dans leurs orbites.

Harry sortit le sexe de Draco de sa bouche pour pouvoir lécher le gland avec attention ainsi que la veine saillante sur le côté. Draco lui répondit en bougeant ses hanches avec fièvre.

Son petit démon se défendait bien, mais il était temps de le préparer pour la suite…

Harry miaula lorsqu'il sentit une langue s'aventurer derrière ses testicules et sur son anus. La langue se vit vite remplacée par une bouche qui suça, mordilla et lécha le pourtour de son pli intime.

Et, oh Merlin, que c'était _bon _!

Harry grogna autour de la verge dans sa bouche, bougeant érotiquement ses hanches. Il pouvait sentir ses cuisses trembler sous l'intensité des flammes qui le dévoraient. Le désir lui saisit les reins, son estomac, et même sa gorge, le mettant à bout, faisant tout monter, monter… et il explosa.

Harry se raidit alors que son orgasme l'aveugla. Il sentit Draco revenir le sucer, le vidant de tout ce qui pouvait lui rester.

Son orgasme parut durer des heures et quand Harry regagna ses sens ce fut pour se rendre compte que Draco était encore entrain de le lécher, de petites léchouilles de chat comme pour vérifier qu'il avait ben tout pris.

Draco était au paradis, il avait vu, _entendu_, sentit même, Harry Potter jouir. Salazar, même s'il s'était lui-même retenu de se libérer, il avait pris son pied. Et toutes ces sensations seront gravées à jamais dans sa mémoire.

Mais maintenant il voulait plus. Il voulait enfin clamer Harry comme sien, faire un avec lui.

Harry ouvrit la bouche pour tenter d'exprimer ce qu'il ressentait, mais il ne savait même pas par où commencer… « Wow » ? « Draco c'était incroyable… » ? « Tu veux un gâteau au chocolat en remerciement ? ».

… « Draco, je t'aime. » ?

La seconde d'après cependant, la voix lui manqua. Draco avait enfoncé un doigt en lui…tout droit jusqu'à sa prostate. La petite brulure qu'il avait ressentie fut vite mise au second plan alors qu'il bougeait les hanches pour venir à la rencontre de ce doigt qui lui procurait tant de plaisir. Le blond se stoppa et Harry l'entendit ricaner -le sadique- avant de recommencer.

Les sourcils d'Harry se crispèrent et sa bouche s'ouvrit à la vague de chaleur qui déferla en lui, sous sa peau, vers ses hanches et jusqu'à ses pieds et ses mains crispés sur les draps moites.

-Oh oui, c'est ça Harry… Ressens tout ce que je te fais, imagine-moi à la place de ce doigt…

Harry gémit alors que son blond tyrannique le rendait fou en le titillant. Il ouvrit largement les cuisses et rejeta la tête en arrière. Il venait de jouir mais si Draco continuait de le toucher à cette endroit-_là_ il savait qu'il n'allait pas tarder à redurcir.

-Ça fait tellement longtemps que j'attends de te voir comme ça Harry…

Harry rougit et grogna.

-C'pas une raison pour me torturer comme ça…

Le blond rit et recourba encore plus son doigt, faisant bouger les jambes d'Harry en spasmes.

-Aaah Draco putain…

-Oui mon chéri ?

Le bâtard. Harry pouvait _entendre_ son sourire narquois dans sa voix suffisante.

-Arrête ça et viens…

-Chuuut, pas tout de suite voyons, bébé. Il faut d'abord te préparer, comme _ça_ tu vois…

A son « ça » Draco avait ajouté un autre doigt, faisant se cambrer Harry alors qu'il poussait un faible gémissement.

Il pouvait déjà sentir le sang refluer entre ses jambes. Si Draco continuait son traitement, il allait redurcir d'ici une minute, il en était certain. Que c'était pratique d'être jeune et en bonne santé…

-Je suis pas en sucre Draco, vas-y…

-Non Harry. Un homme ce n'est pas comme une femme, ça a besoin de plus de préparation, trancha Draco.

-Mais j…

-Je ne veux pas te faire mal… insista le blond d'une voix plus douce.

Harry l'aurait baffé. Il le _voulait_ par Merlin ! Il eut une idée. Une idée stupide…qu'il regretta bien vite.

-Je le savais, marmonna-t-il tout bas, bien qu'il fût certain que son amant puisse l'entendre, un _mollusque_.

Draco se crispa et ses doigts se stoppèrent. Harry vit deux orbes orageux se fixer sur lui avec colère et ses lèvres carmin se rétrécirent. Harry regretta de l'avoir provoquer. Ce qu'il avait dit n'était pas très gentil alors que Draco lui procurait tant de plaisir…argh lui et sa bouche de Griffondor qui foncent sans réfléchir !

-Très bien. Comme tu voudras. Je vais _accélérer_.

Ce fut sa seule mise en garde avant que Draco n'enfonce trois doigts d'un coup en lui. Harry hésita entre gémir de plaisir ou de douleur. La prochaine fois, il allait fermer sa gueule. Sérieusement.

Harry ne savait pas s'il aimait ces trois doigts qui fouillaient en lui ou s'ils le brûlaient trop.

Probablement un peu des deux.

Mais rapidement Harry se mit à vraiment _aimer_ ça : Draco avait trouvé sa prostate.

-Draco… gémit Harry pour attirer son attention.

Le blond était toujours crispé, les yeux fixés sur ses doigts enfoncés dans celui qu'il aimait. Il s'en voulait de lui avoir fait du mal. Il connaissait Harry, il savait qu'il était impatient et parfois franchement idiot (et inconscient) sur les bords. Il aurait dû rester maître de lui-même. Il ondula des doigts, cherchant à retaper la petite boule de nerf qui donnait tant de plaisir à son brun, histoire de lui faire oublier la douleur.

-Draco, le rappela Harry d'une voix étranglée.

Le blond releva la tête et plongea son regard dans celui, peiné, de son amant.

-Draco je suis désolé, j'le pensais pas…

Draco souffla par le nez pendant qu'il laissait un sourire naître sur son visage.

Qu'est-ce qu'il l'aimait son stupide Griffy.

-Je sais. T'es un peu con sur les bords mais je vais devoir m'y habituer que veux-tu…

Harry grogna et écarta les bras, l'invitant muettement à venir l'embrasser. Draco ne se fit pas prier. Les doigts toujours en Harry il allongea la moitié de son torse sur son petit-ami avant de venir clamer ses lèvres dans un baiser fiévreux. Leurs langues bataillaient toujours alors que Draco recommença à onduler ses doigts.

Harry détacha sa bouche brusquement de celle du blond pour rejeter sa tête en arrière : Draco malmenait sa prostate en la caressant et en appuyant dessus tout en lui mordant le cou. Merlin, il devenait fou. Il sentit sa verge reprendre vie et grogna. Il bougea ses hanches en rythme avec les doigts de son tyran et se mit à haleter. C'était le paradis, c'état une torture…Harry avait perdu le fil de ses sens. Son corps semblait lui faire ressentir le toucher de Draco bien plus qu'à la normale. Il n'allait pas tenir. Draco devait faire quelque chose.

-Dra…

-Oui, sourit le blond de manière lubrique, vue comment tu me bouges ces hanches je crois que tu es prêts bébé…

Draco se positionna entre les cuisses écartées du brun et retira doucement ses doigts. Harry miaula à la perte de stimulation et lança un regard enflammé à son amant. Il le voulait. _Tout de suite_.

Draco émit un son entre le grognement et l'halètement et empoigna son sexe, le dirigea vers l'anus dilaté. Oh Harry était _si_ prêt pour l'accueillir…

Il commença à entrer.

Harry fut soulagé que Draco l'ait si bien préparé parce qu'il se doutait qu'il aurait souffert le martyre si ça n'avait pas été le cas.

Là ça brûlait, mais son désir était si grand qu'il arrivait à le supporter.

Le blond bougea ses hanches, poussant petit peu par petit peu. Douleur et plaisir se mélangeaient pour Harry.

-Oh Harry…tu es si _étroit_…Salazar que c'est bon, si _si_ bon…

Draco ouvrit difficilement ses yeux et les plongea dans les orbes verts dilatés du jeune homme sous lui.

-Tu me rends fou, Harry…

Harry se détendit visiblement. C'était comme si toute trace de douleur s'était évanouie. Il laissa un sourire fleurir sur son visage et attrapa une des mains de Draco qui était posée sur sa hanche pour la serrer.

-Bouge Draco…

Draco ne se fit pas prier et se retira de l'antre chaud pour y revenir avec suffisamment de force pour les faire glisser sur les draps de quelques centimètres.

Draco émit un grognement sourd et serra les hanches d'Harry.

Les hanches de Draco pilonnaient Harry en de mesurés mais implacables va-et-vient. Harry rejeta sa tête en arrière et mordit sa lèvre inférieure pour contenir sa voix qui ne demandait qu'à se lâcher.

-Oui, oh putain oui, Dracoo…

C'était ce dont il avait rêvé : une baise dure, effrénée, qui donnait et demandait, poussait et tirait, tordant ses entrailles et mettant le feu à son propre sang.

Harry ne pouvait plus respirer. Il commençait à voir des étoiles tellement le plaisir l'avait submergé. Au-dessus de lui, les bruits de Draco ne faisaient que le faire monter encore plus haut.

Ses ongles s'enfoncèrent dans la peau laiteuse du dos de Draco et ses jambes se resserrèrent compulsivement autour des divines hanches.

La sensation de peau moite contre peau moite le fit se cambrer pour obtenir plus de caresses. C'était délicieux et il en voulait encore.

Ses actions semblèrent stimuler Draco. Harry étouffa un cri alors que Draco changea le rythme de ses poussées, elles devinrent plus fortes et plus profondes et Harry arrivait de moins en moins à retenir son envie de hurler sous la déferlante de sensations.

Harry leva sa main la posa sur la nuque de Draco, l'attirant pour un baiser. Le mouvement eut pour effet de faire glisser le gland de Draco contre sa prostate, le faisant haleter contre la bouche du blond.

Draco lécha la bouche délicieuse d'Harry en respirant difficilement. Salazar que c'état bon.

-T'arrête pas… haleta Harry.

Draco sourit de toutes ses dents. Alors là, y'avait pas d'danger. Il lui fit un dernier baiser puis se remit en position assise, accrochant une main sous le genou d'Harry pour la soulever légèrement. Ainsi, il pouvait pénétrer son brun d'une meilleure manière, tapant la prostate à chaque coup de rein.

Harry voyait des étoiles et il se sentait monter de plus en plus haut. Si Draco continuait ainsi, il n'allait pas tenir longtemps…

-Et si on passait aux choses sérieuses Harry? Susurra le blond alors qu'Harry bougeait la tête de droite à gauche sous son plaisir.

Draco se pencha un peu en avant, repositionna les jambes d'Harry et l'empala avec force en de puissants coups directement sur sa prostate.

Harry avait la tête repoussée sur l'oreiller et son dos était vouté alors que ses cordes vocales chantaient son plaisir.

Harry se balançait sur la corde du plaisir et de la douleur, des spasmes chauds et des frissons glacés, de la crispation aux laisser aller… Il griffait le dos de Draco de ses ongles, se demandant vaguement s'il allait lui laisser des traces indélébiles.

Il aimerait ça. Marquer Draco à vie autant que Draco le marquait.

Le blond continuait de frapper cet endroit si _bon_ en lui et il sentait le nirvana venir à sa portée.

-OhouiDracoouiouioui… , murmurait-il comme un mantra, si vite que sa voix sortait en un long sifflement.

Le plaisir, la douleur, l'étirement, la perte de contrôle, la chaleur, le feu dans son aine… il était assailli de toutes parts et Draco continuait sans pitié, inlassablement et c'était si bon, si bon, si bon…

Harry adorait ça, mais pour une raison inexplicable il voulait que ça se termine, il en avait _besoin_. Draco grognait et gémissait si fort qu'il faillit noyer ses propres cris.

Ils étaient tous les deux à bout.

Soudainement Harry jouit, une explosion le saisit par l'aine et l'envoya haut très, très haut. Il ouvrit la bouche dans un cri silencieux. La chaleur brûlant tout son corps.

Il s'effondra, épuisé, repu, son cœur battant lourdement dans sa poitrine et à bout de souffle. Il se demanda vaguement si un orgasme pouvait tuer un homme, parce que pendant un instant il avait vraiment eu l'impression de partir.

Il essayait de se calmer quand il sentit Draco se raidir et changer ses coups courts et durs en quelque chose de plus long et langoureux. Après seulement deux poussées, il s'arrêta complètement. Cette soudaineté fit rouvrir les yeux d'Harry alors qu'il lui lançait un regard interrogateur. Pourquoi Draco ne jouissait-il pas alors qu'il en avait si visiblement envie ?

Dans la pénombre, la poitrine de Draco brillait sous l'effort qu'il avait fournit et se déplaçait en tandem avec son souffle erratique.

Il déglutit visiblement avant d'étouffer un rauque :

-Harry, lâche-moi.

Le brun haussa un sourcil et regarda ses jambes bien accrochées autour des hanches du blond.

-Tu te retires ? Mais pourquoi ? Réussit-il à articuler alors que sa gorge semblait encore en feu et que son souffle lui manquait.

-Première f-fois…mal… pas ded-ans…

Harry roula des yeux. Jamais il n'aurait cru dire ça un jour mais Draco le chouchoutait trop et ce n'était franchement _pas_ le moment. Harry s'était déjà préparé à ce que Draco jouisse en lui, malgré les désagréments que cela lui couterait ensuite. Il en avait _envie_ par Merlin !

Il tira sur le peu d'énergie qui lui restait et se déplaça en une position semi-assise. Harry émit un bourdonnement appréciateur au sentiment d'être si délicieusement rempli, surprit une fois de plus par combien il aimait ça.

Dans un élan de sadisme (et peut-être aussi un peu de vengeance), il resserra ses jambes autour de la taille du blond, tirant les hanches de Draco en avant, le prenant plus profondément. Il ressentit avec une satisfaction vicieuse les gémissements étouffés de l'autre.

Le regard que lui lança Draco faillit le faire exploser de nouveau.

Merlin que ce diable était beau.

Ses yeux rencontrèrent ceux de Draco et quelque chose d'indéfinissable passa entre eux. Une promesse, une éternité, une sécurité, un lien, une unité. Marqués, contrôlés, liés, s'appartenant.

Ils n'avaient même pas besoin de parler. Ils savaient.

Harry fut le premier à sortir de leur transe.

Il sourit, il venait de jouir mais il aimait beaucoup le sentiment de pouvoir qu'il ressentait en cet instant.

-Maintenant, ronronna Harry en essayant de resserrer ses muscles internes, (il ne savait pas s'il le faisait bien sachant comment il était détendu, mais Draco gémit d'une manière plus que satisfaisante) tu vas continuer de me baiser jusqu'à ce que tu exploses Dray et tu ne sors _pas_ de moi…sauf si tu as comme fantasme de me voir couvert de ton sperme.

C'en fut trop pour Draco. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent et se fermèrent pendant que ce qui ressemblait à une grimace douloureuse se peignit sur son visage. Il émit un gémissement guttural, et bougea ses hanches spasmodiquement. Harry fut partiellement surpris de se sentir remplit du sperme du blond jusque dans ses entrailles. Il lutta contre une grimace instinctive.

Mais hey, c'était Draco. Il était spécial.

Et maintenant, il était à lui.

En regardant l'expression sur le visage de l'autre, Harry sourit. Ainsi, le blond avait _vraiment_ un tel fantasme, hein? Le petit coquin… Il se lécha les lèvres.

Quelle idée intéressante... en avait-il d'autres ?

Oh, Harry était certain qu'ils allaient avoir beaucoup de plaisir à explorer tous leurs fantasmes…

Après tout ils avaient tout leur temps.

Toute une vie.

* * *

HAPPY SEXY END.

Quatorze pages. QUATORZE !

Je viens d'écrire quatorze pages d'une partie de jambes en l'air.

Je. Suis. Une. Immense. Perverse.

Je me fais peur…autant que je m'impressionne xD

En tout cas écrire ça m'a vidé, alors pour l'épilogue…je verrai si un jour je suis d'humeur à l'écrire, mais en attendant la fic est terminée.

Ouh…je suis tout émue… c'est que je l'aimais bien celle-là...

Z'avez la pitite larmouillette à l'œil vous aussi ? ^^

Bon…je n'ai jamais été très douée pour clôturer les fics alors je vous dis **MERCI INFINIMENT** pour votre soutien!

Je vous aime à la **FOLIE** et c'est grâce à VOUS que des auteurs comme moi se motivent à écrire des fanfictions ! **YOU ROCK GUYS ! ;)**

Si Désir (ou même Deal pour ceux qui connaissent) vous manque déjà (CE QUE J'ESPÈRE ! NIARK NIARK NIARK), allez faire un tour chez moi (hohoho) et allez découvrir mon nouveau bébé : une fic que j'adore et qui mérite de faire un tabacs (pourquoi se lancer des fleurs quand on peut s'envoyer des jardins entiers ? xD) je vous présente * roulement de tambours * : **Le Poison d'Irya ! **(Oui, on se rassure, c'est un Drarry ^^)

Z'allez _adorer_, promis, juré, CRACHÉ ! AAAAH, ATTENTION AU MOLAAAARD ! xD (Mon dieu je suis exténuée, faut que j'aille pioncer d'urgence, je commence à partir en free style…)

Bon alors, je vous embrasse tous mes chers lecteurs ! Câlins, cookies, cadeaux, je vous donne tout mon amour (!) et je vous dis à bientôt pour le prochain chapitre du Poison d'Irya qui sortira (dans les backs haha..ha -_-' bref) ce mercredi! ;)

Ayase, votre humble (?^^) serviteur qui vous adore.


End file.
